Maison de rêve et jeux de rôle!
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry a perdu l'amour de sa vie mais trouvé la maison de ses rêves, Ron, pour celui qu'il aime et à cause d'un non-dit va accumuler les 'jeux de rôle' malgré lui...HP/DM, RW/BZ
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Voilà une nouvelle fic dont l'idée m'est venue le week-end dernier et que j'ai écrite, je la poste et espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**C'est avec relations homosexuelle comme d'habitude lol, donc homophobes ne lisez pas.**

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**XXXX.**

De la cheminée, contre le manteau de laquelle il était appuyé d'une main, Ronald Weasley observa son ami Harry Potter qui, près du bar, était en train de discuter avec quelques uns de leur amis qu'il avait réunis chez lui pour une petite soirée.

Il venait d'annoncer à tous que Vic, son petit-ami qui se tenait près de lui et lui enlaçait la taille d'un bras, allait venir s'installer ici avec lui, ils allaient vivre heureux dans la maison de ses rêves.

Ron sourit à ces paroles, il y avait trois mois de cela Harry était tombé littéralement amoureux de cette maison où ils se trouvaient tous actuellement.

Après six mois d'absence de Londres, il y était enfin revenu et avait cherché une nouvelle maison pour s'y installer, l'ancienne lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux.

Il était tombé par hasard sur celle-ci, apparemment inoccupée, et avait eut un véritable coup de foudre, c'était sa maison, celle de ses rêves.

Il s'était renseigné dans le quartier et avait obtenu l'adresse d'une agence où il s'était rendu.

Une charmante demoiselle l'avait reçu et lui avait dit que cette maison avait été vendue il y avait déjà plusieurs mois, seulement le propriétaire ne s'y était jamais installé.

« Si vous le souhaitez je peux essayer de le contacter pour voir si il serait d'accord pour vous la céder! Avait-elle proposé.

Harry avait dit oui et était repassé quelques jours plus tard.

« Je suis désolée! Lui avait annoncé la jeune femme...il refuse de vendre.

Plus que déçu le brun avait fait la grimace mais la demoiselle avait sourit et reprit:

« Mais il veut bien vous la louer.

Harry avait retrouvé le sourire, il la voulait cette maison.

« Le propriétaire ne souhaite pas intervenir et m'a demandé de m'occuper de tout! Avait rajouté la jeune femme...alors si vous le voulez je lui rappellerait de temps en temps votre offre d'achat, peut-être qu'à la longue il acceptera de vous la vendre.

« C'est bien ce que j'espère!

**XXXX.**

Satisfait de voir que tout semblait aller pour le mieux chez son ami Ron, dont le moral n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe, sortit sur la terrasse.

L'air du soir était doux en ce début de septembre et il alla s'asseoir sur l'une des deux marches qui menait au jardin.

Coudes sur les genoux, yeux perdu dans le vague et visage entre les mains il poussa un long et triste soupir de lassitude, il se sentait aussi seul que si il s'était trouvé sur une île déserte, c'était déprimant cette sensation de solitude.

« Tu fais une sacrée tête Weasley!

Le rouquin sursauta, dans le noir il n'avait pas vu que Blaise Zabini se trouvait là, le dos appuyé contre un arbre.

« Serait-ce dû à un chagrin d'amour? Plaisanta le Serpentard qui s'avança et s'arrêta devant lui.

« Pfff, ma vie est un véritable désert affectif! Bougonna Ron tête levée vers lui.

Blaise et lui était s'était beaucoup rapprochés quand leurs meilleurs amis réciproques étaient ensembles, et même si maintenant ils était séparés Blaise était resté dans leur cercle d'amis.

« Tu te sens seul? Fit le Serpentard plus sérieusement en rivant son regard au sien.

Gêné le rouquin baissa la tête.

« Je suis amoureux, mais lui il ne me voit même pas, en tout cas pas de la façon dont je voudrais! Marmonna t-il presque malgré lui, il en avait tellement gros sur le cœur...c'est sûrement le genre de chose qui t'arrive jamais à toi.

« Et bien si figures toi, ça m'arrive aussi! Rétorqua Blaise qui s'accroupit devant lui...mais c'est pas en restant dans ton coin à te lamenter que tu vas éveiller son intérêt...qui est-ce?

Ron sentit son visage s'enflammer jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et baissa encore plus la tête, pour échapper aux perspicaces yeux sombres.

« Je...je peux pas te le dire! Souffla t-il.

« Peu importe! Fit Blaise bien conscient de son malaise sans qu'il sache à quoi il était dû...mais si tu veux je peux t'aider à attirer son attention...tu vas tout simplement sortir avec moi, tu vas être mon petit-ami.

Le rouquin redressa brusquement la tête et le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, incrédule et se demandant si il avait bien entendu.

« Tu...tu veux sortir avec moi?...tu veux que je sois ton petit-ami? Répéta t-il éberlué et le cœur cognant comme un sourd dans sa poitrine.

« C'est ça! Répondit Blaise qui sourit d'un air taquin...je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en ce moment et nous somme amis non? Alors je peux bien t'aider à gagner l'attention de l'élu de ton cœur...c'est le meilleurs moyen, si il s'intéresse un tant soit peu à toi il n'appréciera pas de te voir avec un autre et sera jaloux, et donc il réagira tôt ou tard...tu es d'accord?

« Euh...oui! Bafouilla Ron qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire...oui je suis d'accord.

« Bon alors nous allons commencer tout de suite, suis-moi.

Tout en disant cela Blaise s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte-fenêtre.

Le rouquin se releva pour le suivre, l'air un peu hébété, il n'en revenait pas de ce qui lui arrivait.

Blaise était son petit-ami...c'était trop beau!

Bon ils allaient juste faire semblant c'est vrai, mais au moins il pourrait être tout près de lui, lui prendre la main, peut-être même qu'il aurait droit à d'innocents petits bisous, après tout il faudrait bien que ça ait l'air crédible.

Évidemment il n'allait rendre personne jaloux, et il ne faudrait pas que Blaise s'aperçoive que personne ne l'intéressait, autrement il risquait de comprendre que c'était de lui dont il était amoureux, dans ce cas il lui en voudrait certainement et il le fuirait, parce qu'il ne voudrait sûrement pas de son amour, il était si insignifiant comment pourrait-il l'aimer?

Il ne voudrait peut-être même plus être son ami et il le perdrait complètement.

Un peu inquiet à cette idée Ron rejoignit le Serpentard qui s'était arrêté devant la porte-fenêtre grande ouverte.

« A cet endroit tout le monde peut nous voir! Lui souffla Blaise...alors nous allons faire en sorte que tous sachent que nous sommes ensemble.

« Euh...mais il est pas là...c'est peut-être pas la peine...

« Le principal c'est que tout le monde parle du nouveau couple que nous formons! Le coupa Blaise.

« Oh...on va faire quoi alors? Demanda ingénument le rouquin, qui ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui allait suivre.

« Je vais t'embrasser tout bêtement! Chuchota le Serpentard tout en saisissant son visage entre ses mains.

Le cœur de Ron s'affola totalement et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

Un baiser, il allait avoir droit à un baiser.

Son regard se perdit un instant dans celui de Blaise puis il ferma les yeux tandis que les lèvres de ce dernier se posaient sur les siennes.

Ce fut magique, un moment qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Sous la pression du Serpentard ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et ce fut leurs langues qui se rencontrèrent.

Un plaisir si intense envahit Ron qu'il dû se raccrocher aux épaules de Blaise qui lâcha son visage pour enlacer sa taille.

Le rouquin passa les bras autour de son cou, il n'entendait plus rien, ne pensait plus à rien, il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait et d'ailleurs il s'en moquait, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cette bouche qui avait prit possession de la sienne.

Le baiser s'éternisa.

**XXXX.**

« Ça alors! S'exclama Harry en voyant le couple.

« Ron et Blaise? S'étonna quelqu'un près du brun...pour une surprise!

« J'aurais jamais crû les voir un jour ensemble ces deux-là! Fit une autre voix.

Harry sourit, il ignorait comment son ami était parvenu à ses fins, mais il était heureux pour lui, il savait à quel point il l'aimait son Serpentard.

**XXXX.**

Un peu plus tard, quand tout le monde fut partit, les deux amis se retrouvèrent seuls et là Ron pu mettre Harry au courant.

« Voilà! Fit-il tristement à la fin...ce baiser c'était juste pour les autres, ce n'est pas une vraie relation, malheureusement ça restera platonique.

« Qui sait? Répondit le brun qui eut un grand sourire...peut-être que Blaise va se prendre au jeu et que ton Serpentard finira par tomber amoureux.

En disant cette dernière phrase le visage d'Harry s'assombrit subitement et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps lui aussi avait follement espéré obtenir l'amour d'un Serpentard, en vain.

« Tu penses encore à lui? Demanda doucement Ron.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me l'arracher du cœur Ron! Gémit le brun dont les yeux verts s'embuèrent...malgré tout mes efforts je n'arrive pas à l'oublier...j'ai mal chaque fois que je pense à lui, et ça m'arrive au moins dix fois par jour! Fit-il dans un petit rire amer...j'aime beaucoup Vic mais souvent j'ai l'impression d'être malhonnête avec lui, je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer parce que mon cœur appartient déjà à un autre depuis longtemps.

« Pourtant il va venir s'installer ici, vous allez démarrer une vie commune.

« C'est lui qui y tient! Soupira Harry...moi...pfff...je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir vraiment...tu sais ma vie c'est avec Draco que je la voyais...sans lui tout n'est qu'un grand vide.

« Je croyais que tout allait mieux pour toi! Fit Ron qui se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assit pour venir sur le canapé, près de son ami dont il entoura affectueusement les épaules d'un bras...tu semblais heureux ce soir.

« Tu vois je fais comme Blaise et toi! Murmura Harry qui appuya sa tête sur l'épaule réconfortante du rouquin...je joue un rôle pour les autres.

« Harry ne laisses pas Vic s'installer ici! Réagit Ron...si tu n'en as pas vraiment envie ce serait une erreur, votre liaison est récente puisqu'elle ne date que de ton retour, c'est un peu tôt, donnes-toi du temps pour être sûr.

« Je ne serais jamais sûr avec personne! Soupira le brun.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et les souvenirs resurgirent dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Il se souvint de son dernier moment auprès de Draco Malfoy.

**XXXX.**

Couché sur le côté et appuyé sur un coude, Harry caressait doucement d'une main le dos de Draco, allongé à plat ventre près de lui.

Comme plusieurs nuits par semaines, depuis bientôt un an, le blond Serpentard était venu passer la nuit dans ses bras.

Trois ans après la fin de la guerre ils avaient entamé une liaison qui avait débutée tout bêtement, suite à une soirée entre amis un peu trop arrosée, du moins pour Draco, Harry lui avait les idées très claires et avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion quand le blond, sérieusement éméché et apparemment en mal d'affection, s'était mit à le chercher.

Il y avait déjà longtemps qu'il rêvait du beau Serpentard, sans jamais avoir osé faire le premier pas.

Après cette première nuit, inoubliable soit dit en passant, et qu'il n'aurait pas crû suivit d'autre, à part dans ses rêves, Draco était revenu.

Il était tard quand il revint ce soir-là, et quand il avait ouvert la porte et l'avait vu sur le seuil son cœur avait explosé de joie.

Ils s'étaient fixés un instant en silence, puis s'était jeté en même temps l'un sur l'autre.

Ce fut une nuit avec peu de parole mais très active, et au matin, dans un lit dévasté, épuisé et à demi ensommeillé il avait entendu le blond se lever et partir, sans un mot.

Il revint pourtant de nouveau et rapidement cela devint une habitude.

Mais Draco ne venait que la nuit et en dehors de ces moments ils vivaient chacun de leur côté.

Harry aurait souhaité une véritable relation mais comme Draco n'abordait jamais le sujet et ne semblait pas décidé à le faire, il parlait d'ailleurs très peu, il fit de même, acceptant cet état de fait par peur de le perdre.

Seulement au fil des mois cette situation commença à lui peser, il était fou amoureux lui et avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin que leur liaison évolue et de s'y investir, sa vie, son avenir c'est auprès de lui qu'il le voyait et il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, que Draco s'y investisse aussi.

Il rêvait de longues discussions en amoureux sur un futur commun.

A quelques reprises il tenta maladroitement d'amener le sujet sur le tapis, mais il le faisait avec tant de timidité, il n'était pas certain du tout que le blond soit prêt à l'écouter, qu'il tournait trop autour du pot et que cela tournait toujours court.

Si il essayait d'en parler le soir à son arrivée Draco s'impatientait et le faisait taire par ses baisers tout en l'entraînant vers le lit, et là évidemment sous ses caresses il perdait la tête et oubliait tout.

Si il tentait d'en parler le matin le blond, toujours pressé, se levait et partait en disant qu'il avait du travail qui l'attendait.

Mais ce fameux matin Harry était fermement décidé à lui parler, bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas par quel bout commencer.

« Tu reviens ce soir? Hasarda t-il tout en continuant à caresser le dos à la peau si pâle.

« Je ne sais pas, je verrais! Marmonna Draco, le nez dans l'oreiller...j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment avec la nouvelle boîte que j'ai racheté.

« Tu as toujours du travail par dessus la tête! Explosa brusquement Harry, déçu...tu te pointes sans jamais me prévenir, je ne suis pas à ta disposition tu sais.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends? S'étonna le blond qui releva la tête pour le regarder...je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être à ma disposition, et puis ça semblait te convenir jusqu'à présent.

« Et bien plus maintenant! Rétorqua le brun d'un air buté...tu viens quand toi tu en as envie, on baise, on dort, au matin tu t'en vas sans même me dire un mot la plupart du temps...j'en ai assez!

« Parce que la plupart du temps tu dors! Opposa tranquillement Draco d'un ton posé...mais c'est quoi cette crise? qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire en réalité? Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir?...c'est ça que tu veux?

Harry fixa le blond sans répondre immédiatement et lentement la douleur l'envahit, il ne lisait rien sur ses traits, pas plus que dans son regard gris, il n'y avait aucune émotion, rien, comme si il se moquait qu'il réponde oui ou non.

« Ça te ferait ni chaud ni froid n'est-ce pas? Fit-il la gorge serrée, le cœur prit dans un étau il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas, il avait simplement voulut lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, qu'il désirait plus que ces visites nocturne, mais la conversation avait prise une tournure inattendue, qui venait de lui faire comprendre que Draco ne lui donnerait jamais rien de plus que ce qu'il lui accordait depuis plusieurs mois.

Alors à quoi bon lui avouer l'amour qu'il avait pour lui? A quoi bon lui dire qu'il rêvait d'une vie à deux?

Inutile de s'humilier Draco n'en aurait rien à faire de son amour.

« Tu as du travail qui t'attend! Fit-il d'une voix atone...tu devrais y aller.

« Harry...

« La discussion est close! Le coupa ce dernier...vas t-en!

Il avait regardé Draco se lever, s'habiller et sortir après lui avoir dit:

« Je viendrais ce soir.

Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

**XXXX.**

**Vous me dîtes si ça vous a plu?**

**A bientôt si vous le voulez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup à tous les revieweurs anonymes, merci pour votre soutien.**

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**XXXX.**

Après le départ de Draco Harry était resté sans bouger, durant des heures, tournant et retournant tout dans sa tête, puis en fin de matinée il s'était levé, il avait prit une décision.

Vêtu d'une robe de chambre il était descendu jusqu'à son bureau, là il avait prit une feuille et avait écrit quelques mots.

« _C'est fini entre nous._

_Harry._

C'était on ne peut plus court, mais il cherchait par là à pousser Draco dans ses derniers retranchements, il lui donnait une dernière chance en l'obligeant à réagir.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, à rester dans le doute.

Il espérait que quand il recevrait ce message, si il tenait un peu à lui, le blond viendrait aussitôt, que même le travail ne le retiendrait pas, dans sa logique ce dernier voudrait des explications, comprendre le pourquoi de cette rupture.

Si il agissait ainsi alors ce serait que quelque part il tenait à lui, dans ce cas Harry lui avouerait à quel point il l'aimait.

Si Draco ne donnait aucune suite et acceptait sans chercher à comprendre, alors il saurait qu'il ne représentait rien pour lui, ce serait finalement une bonne façon d'en finir, sans cris et sans larmes, du moins pas devant lui.

Le message partit il erra comme une âme en peine à travers la maison, il avait mal et il avait peur.

Il attendit pendant des heures, avec une angoisse grandissante, une visite qui ne vint pas, et en fin d'après-midi le désespoir le submergea, il s'effondra en larmes.

Draco ne viendrait pas, il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de répondre par écrit.

Le cœur en lambeaux il avait séché ses larmes et fait ses valises, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne.

Il se rendit d'abord au petit studio de Ron, avec qui il passa deux heures, puis il se rendit à l'aéroport.

Là il choisit une destination au hasard, quel importance l'endroit où il irait? Sans Draco le monde avait perdu ses couleurs, peu importe l'endroit où il serait il emmenait un vide avec lui que rien ne saurait combler.

Il voyagea ainsi durant six mois, puis il revint à Londres, il y avait trois mois de cela.

**XXXX.**

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit! Fit brusquement Ron, sortant le brun de ses souvenirs...mais il est passé à la pâtisserie la semaine dernière.

Ronald Weasley possédait une grande pâtisserie très réputée dans un quartier chic de Londres, mais avant ça, un an après la fin de la guerre il avait commencé par en ouvrir une toute petite dans un quartier plus populaire.

Tout le monde avait été sidéré par la voie qu'il avait choisit et peu y avait crû, ils pensaient que ce n'était qu'une lubie passagère, à part Harry qui l'avait d'ailleurs financé et soutenu de ses encouragements.

Le brun, qui était le goûteur attitré du rouquin, savait qu'il était particulièrement doué et lui avait fait confiance.

Et à la surprise de tous Ron avait très bien réussit, ses gâteaux s'arrachaient.

Avec l'argent gagné il avait voulut rembourser Harry, mais ce dernier l'avait poussé à voir plus haut, de la petite pâtisserie il l'avait incité à en reprendre une beaucoup plus luxueuse, et là encore le rouquin avait réussit, sa boutique était réputée dans tout Londres.

Maintenant il était patron et avait du personnel très qualifié qui s'occupait de faire ses recettes et de les vendre, son affaire marchait toute seule mais de temps en temps il aimait aller mettre la main à la pâte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Demanda Harry avec curiosité et une certaine agitation...comment il était? Il allait bien?

Ron se mit à rire.

« Calmes-toi! Fit-il...en fait il est venu me commander deux pièces montées...pour un mariage qui aura lieu dans un mois! Termina t-il rapidement, regrettant déjà ses paroles.

« Un mariage? Répéta Harry qui s'était immobilisé et cligna des paupières...quel mariage?

« Euh...je sais pas! Répondit le rouquin qui se demanda si il n'aurait pas fait mieux de se taire...il ne m'a pas dit.

« Il était seul?

« Ben...non...non, y avait un homme avec lui! Ron qui avait déjà la sensation d'être assit sur un grill, se sentit encore plus mal en voyant les yeux verts de son ami se noyer de larmes.

« Ron tu crois qu' il va se marier? Souffla le brun qui se plia légèrement en deux, la douleur violente qu'il ressentait au niveau du cœur l'empêchait de respirer...tu crois qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un au point de l'épouser?...pourquoi c'est pas moi Ron?...pourquoi il n'a pas voulut de moi? Je l'aime tant...tout les jours je regrette d'avoir envoyé ce fichu message, on serait peut-être toujours ensemble.

« Qu'il commande les pièces montées ne veut pas dire que le mariage soit le sien! Tenta de le réconforter le rouquin peiné pour lui.

« Comment il est? Demanda Harry d'une voix étranglée...l'autre, comment il est?

« Il est...euh...un peu plus petit que lui, il a des cheveux bruns et bouclés...il est vraiment très mignon en fait, et sym...

Il fut brusquement interrompu par Harry qui se jeta contre lui, la tête nichée au creux de son cou il pleurait.

« Harry pardon! Lui murmura t-il en l'entourant de ses bras...jamais je n'aurais dû te dire tout ça...je suis stupide.

« Non! Articula le brun entre deux sanglots...tu as bien fait...nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je devrais m'être fait une raison depuis le temps...mais je n'y arrive pas... ça fait toujours aussi mal, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il puisse dire je t'aime à un autre.

**XXXX.**

Ron ne rentra chez lui qu'au petit matin, et éreinté il se jeta sur son lit, s'endormant aussi sec.

Il fut réveillé en fin de matinée par la sonnette de la porte.

Pestant après l'importun il se leva et en titubant, les yeux à demi fermés, il alla ouvrir.

« Blaise? S'exclama t-il en ouvrant cette fois bien grand les yeux.

Ce dernier, nonchalamment appuyé d'une épaule au chambranle de la porte, se redressa et l'examina de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire amusé où passa de la tendresse.

Il trouvait Ron craquant dans ses vêtements fripés et en désordre, surmonté par ses cheveux qui se dressaient presque droit sur sa tête ensommeillée.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de dormir habillé? S'amusa t-il en passant une main taquine dans l'épaisse tignasse rousse pour l'aplatir.

Le rouquin rougit et reculant il l'invita à entrer d'un geste.

« Non...c'est...euh...que je me suis couché tard, on a discuté avec Harry sans voir l'heure passée, en rentrant j'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis endormit comme ça.

Tout en parlant il s'était dirigé vers le coin cuisine.

« Tu veux un café ou un thé? Proposa t-il.

« La même chose que toi! Répondit Blaise qui s'arrêta près de la table, et dont le regard fit le tour de la pièce, qu'il connaissait déjà, le petit studio était propre mais comme d'habitude il y régnait un véritable capharnaüm...pourquoi ne t'installes-tu pas dans une maison plus grande? Tu as les moyens.

« Pourquoi faire? Répliqua Ron en haussant les épaules...dans une maison plus grande je me sentirais juste encore un peu plus seul, il y aurait trop de vide.

Blaise fronça les sourcils devant son amertume et s'approcha de lui.

« Cet homme que tu veux séduire...tu es sûr qu'il t'amènera le bonheur?

Le rouquin qui était en train de sortir deux tasses, les posa, et se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard azur dans les grands yeux sombres.

« Oh oui! Fit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute...pour moi rien que prononcer son nom c'est déjà la définition du bonheur...quelques fois quand je suis seul je me le répète et re-répète, ça me rend heureux de prononcer son nom...je voudrais tellement que ce bonheur m'appartienne, qu'il soit bien à moi.

Quelque chose d'indéfinissable passa dans le regard de Blaise qui eut un drôle de sourire.

« J'aime ta façon d'aimer Ron et j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine! Le Serpentard se tu une seconde puis reprit d'un ton plus alerte et léger...tu sais qu'on ne s'est même pas dit bonjour?

« Ah? Fit Ron un peu surprit...alors, bonjour!

« Non je voulais dire comme deux petits-amis! Sourit Blaise qui sans attendre le saisit par le menton et déposa rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Encore plus surprit le rouquin le fixa un instant, les joues rouges.

« Il n'y a personne, tu n'as pas à faire semblant.

« On aura l'air plus naturel en public si on a l'habitude! Rétorqua Blaise qui très à l'aise éclata de rire...tu es tout rouge.

« Arrêtes de te foutre de moi crétin! Marmonna Ron qui se mit quand même à rire lui aussi, tout en se détournant pour cacher son émotion...le café est prêt.

**XXXX.**

De son côté Harry aussi reçu une visite.

Il descendait de sa chambre quand on sonna à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir et sourit en voyant la jeune femme de l'agence.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite? Lui dit-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

« Non je ne m'attarde pas! Répondit la demoiselle qui lui rendit son sourire...j'ai à faire pas très loin d'ici et je suis juste venu vous dire que le propriétaire de la maison viendra vous voir cette après-midi, à quinze heures.

« Il est décidé à vendre? S'exclama Harry avec espoir.

« En effet, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit au téléphone! Expliqua la jeune femme qui commença à s'éloigner...je sais que vous n'attendiez que ça alors n'oubliez pas, à quinze heures.

« Vous pouvez être sûre que je serais là!

**XXXX.**

« Vas te faire beau je t'emmène! Fit Blaise qui posa sa tasse vide sur la table.

« Tu m'emmènes? S'étonna Ron...mais où ça?

« Il faut qu'on nous voit ensemble non? Répondit le Serpentard...alors tu verras bien.

« Mais...

« Fonces dans la salle de bain! Fit mine de gronder Blaise...dépêches ou c'est moi qui t'y traîne!

Ron éclata de rire et se leva.

« Je te dis pas mais si tu veux que je sois beau va falloir que tu sois patient, très patient! Plaisanta t-il...parce que là y a du boulot.

Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Blaise le suivit des yeux en souriant et tout en appréciant sa silhouette athlétique.

Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire, Ron avait bien changé depuis Poudlard, mais il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience, et ignorait l'attrait qu'il pouvait exercer sur les autres.

Si Ron était seul c'était en grande partie à cause de ça, son manque de confiance le rendait timoré, il se voyait toujours comme quelqu'un d'insignifiant qui n'intéressait personne et petit à petit il s'était refermé sur lui-même, il avait du mal à aller vers les autres et encore plus quand il s'agissait de personnes qui lui plaisaient, pourtant Blaise, qui avait dû faire preuve de ténacité pour devenir son ami et avait comprit tout ça en l'observant, en connaissait quelques uns qui n'auraient pas dit non.

Mais il savait aussi qu' ils n'auraient pas su l'aimer.

Alors d'une certaine façon c'était mieux que Ron soit ainsi, parce qu'il le voulait pour lui et il était déterminé à lui faire oublier cet autre, à prendre sa place dans son cœur, lui il saurait l'entourer de tout l'amour dont il avait besoin.

Bien sûr ça lui faisait mal quand il l'entendait parlait de l'autre, cet amour qu'il lui portait le rendait presque fou de jalousie et surtout d'envie, même si il le cachait bien, mais il espérait vraiment que bientôt tout cet amour c'est à lui qu'il l'adresserait.

**XXXX.**

A Quinze heures précise la sonnette retentit, et Harry qui attendait dans son salon se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

Un sourire accueillant sur les lèvres il ouvrit.

Là ce fut comme si la foudre lui tombait dessus et il se statufia aussitôt, les yeux agrandis de stupéfaction.

« Bonjour Potter! Fit Draco Malfoy, qui lui ne marquait aucune surprise...c'est moi le propriétaire que tu attends.

En plein désarrois le brun tenta de se secouer et c'est en voyant le calme du blond qu'il y parvint, il calqua son attitude sur la sienne, du moins du mieux qu'il pu, il était loin d'avoir sa maîtrise.

« Bonjour Draco! Parvint-il à dire sans que sa voix ne tremble trop...je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça...mais entre.

Le blond obtempéra et Harry referma derrière eux avant de l'entraîner au salon, où il le fit asseoir.

« C'est vraiment une surprise pour moi! fit-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil...tu savais que c'était moi qui louait ta maison?

« Bien sûr, et je sais que tu souhaites l'acquérir.

Le brun détourna les yeux du regard gris où cette fois encore il ne lisait rien, ils se revoyaient pour la première fois depuis des mois et Draco semblait si froid, il était maître de lui et totalement indifférent à leur retrouvailles, il était aussi calme que si il avait à faire à un étranger.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry dont la gorge se serra, il était envahit par diverses émotions, il était si beau, c'était si surprenant et douloureux de l'avoir là, si près.

« Tu souhaites toujours l'acquérir? S'enquit de nouveau Draco devant son silence.

« Oui! Répondit le brun qui lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de ramener son regard sur la cheminée, il n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard, son indifférence faisait mal et lui donnait envie de pleurer.

« Bien! Fit le blond d'un ton posé...je suis d'accord pour te la céder, mais d'abord je vais en avoir besoin pour trois semaines environ.

« Comment ça? Réagit Harry qui osa enfin le regarder.

« J'ai besoin de m'y installer pour quelques jours! Expliqua patiemment Draco...tu ne le sais pas mais j'ai crée un nouveau siège social dont les bureaux se trouvent à deux rues d'ici...

« Tu as déménagé de tes anciens bureaux? Le coupa le brun qui se souvenait qu'avant ils se trouvaient dans le nord de Londres.

« Oui, depuis quelques temps...je suis en train de remanier toutes les entreprises que je possède pour les rendre plus compétitives, cela demande beaucoup de travail, des tonnes de papiers et une présence quasi constante...tous les gens de l'équipe qui m'assiste sont des moldus et ils ignorent qui je suis réellement, à part un, je ne peux donc pas leur demander de transplaner jusqu'à mon manoir dés qu'il y a un problème...le seul hôtel valable du coin est complet et la situation de cette maison est parfaite pour pouvoir me joindre très facilement.

« Tu veux venir habiter ici pendant trois semaines?

Le cœur d'Harry, qui s'était calmé, se mit de nouveau à faire des bonds désordonnés quand Draco opina d'un signe de tête.

Draco et lui sous le même toit durant trois semaines?

« Oh mon dieu! Pensa le brun...ça va être le paradis et l'enfer en même temps.

Pas une seconde il ne lui vint à l'esprit de refuser, il ne pensait même pas au fait qu'ensuite le blond lui laisserait la maison.

Il ne voyait qu'une chose, Draco et lui réunit sous le même toit.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**XXXX.**

« Tu peux rester ou aller ailleurs pendant ce temps! Reprit Draco d'un air de totale indifférence...je te promet que je ne toucherais à rien, si tu restes je dois te prévenir que certaines de mes réunions de travail auront lieu ici pour y être plus à l'aise...enfin tu pars ou tu reste, ça c'est toi qui voit, pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance, si tu es d'accord je viendrais m'installer dés demain matin et je signerais les papiers de vente à la fin de mon séjour.

« Je suis d'accord! Murmura Harry qui se sentit prit de panique en le voyant se lever, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas comme ça, c'était si froid entre eux, si impersonnel que cela lui tordait les tripes.

« Et c'est tout? Après tout ce temps tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire? S'écria t-il un peu fébrile...pas de question à me poser?...moi j'en ai plein!

« Des questions? à quel sujet? S'étonna Draco qui s'immobilisa et le regarda en haussant un sourcil peu encourageant.

« Au sujet de nous deux! Répondit le brun à mi-voix; tout en se levant lui aussi.

« Nous deux c'est du passé et il n'y a plus rien à en dire! Répliqua sèchement le blond dont les traits se durcirent...ça n'a plus d'intérêt.

« Pour toi ça n'en a jamais eut n'est-ce pas? Demanda Harry de ce même ton bas...même à cette époque.

Il vit un éclat de colère passer dans le regard gris, mais ce fut très rapide et Draco se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte.

« A demain! Fit-il froidement sans se retourner.

**XXXX.**

Harry se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil, tout un tas d'émotion l'agitait et il eut besoin d'un long moment pour se calmer et reprendre totalement ses esprits.

La première pensée cohérente qui lui vint fut qu'il n'irait certainement pas ailleurs, la seconde qu'il devait aller voir Vic, il n'était plus question qu'il emménage ici.

D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir il valait beaucoup mieux qu'il n'y ait plus de Vic du tout dans sa vie, il n'était pas honnête avec lui, comme il l'avait dit à Ron il n'avait pas réellement envie d'une vie commune avec lui, il ne l'aimait pas comme il aurait dû, il avait juste essayer de se mentir à lui-même.

Vic était gentil, il méritait mieux que des mensonges.

Seul Draco enflammait son cœur, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, il le savait, et encore moins le remplacer.

Il réalisa soudain que ce séjour pouvait s'avérer être l'occasion rêvée pour tenter un nouveau rapprochement.

Peut-être que ce qu'il n'avait pas su obtenir la première fois serait possible aujourd'hui? La vie avait des détours si surprenant parfois.

Et même si tout ne semblait vraiment pas gagné d'avance, vu le comportement totalement indifférent de Draco à son égard, il ne perdait rien à essayer, c'était l'amour de sa vie et c'était comme si le destin lui offrait une seconde chance, il serait stupide de la laisser passer.

Deux choses le gênaient un peu dans tout ça, ce mariage dont il ne savait rien et l'inconnu si mignon, mais il préféra laisser ces deux points dérangeants de côté pour l'instant.

Il ne désirait qu'une chose, retrouver les bras de Draco, le goût de ses baisers et de sa peau.

Le revoir avait ravivé en lui un manque qu'il avait tenté de refouler en vain durant tous ces derniers mois, il avait envie de lui à en crever.

Et si par bonheur il réussissait à le conquérir, tant pis si il n'obtenait finalement pas plus que la première fois, il ne chercherait pas à le pousser à lui donner plus qu'il ne pouvait, cette fois il serait prêt à tout accepter, tout du moment qu'il restait près de lui.

Il se contenterait de ce qu'il lui accorderait même si il savait qu'il ne serait pas totalement heureux, de toutes manières sans lui c'était pire, alors à choisir autant qu'il soit à moitié heureux dans ses bras qu'entièrement malheureux loin de lui.

**XXXX.**

Ron et Blaise sortirent de très bonne humeur du restaurant où ils s'étaient attardés.

Ils venaient de passer un très bon moment en compagnie d'un couple de touriste irlandais, un homme et sa femme, qui était à la table près de la leur et avait entamé la conversation en demandant au rouquin si lui aussi n'était pas irlandais.

Du coup une conversation s'était engagée et finalement Ron et Blaise avaient été invités à leur table.

Le couple, jeune et très sympathique, était amusant et le temps avait passé rapidement et agréablement.

Sur le trottoir le Serpentard glissa son bras sous celui du rouquin et ils se mirent à marcher.

« Je sais que ce restaurant n'est pas fréquenté par les sorciers, et donc que celui que tu veux n'y était pas! Fit Blaise...mais j'espère que tu as passé un bon moment?

Ron, qui bien évidemment était à mille lieux de penser à son amour fantôme, puisque le seul et véritable se trouvait près de lui, se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, cette tromperie lui pesait par instant.

Pourtant il tourna la tête vers le Serpentard et lui sourit.

« Je n'y pensais même pas! Répondit-il, ne disant là que la stricte vérité...oui j'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment...merci.

Blaise lui rendit son sourire et leurs regards restèrent rivés l'un à l'autre un instant, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à regarder devant eux.

« Est-ce que tu connais les endroits qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter? Demanda le Serpentard au bout de quelques pas fait en silence.

Sans y penser Ron cita tous les lieux où se rendait Blaise, il les connaissait tous parce qu'il s'intéressait toujours à tout ce qu'il faisait et qu'il dressait l'oreille dés que son nom surgissait dans une conversation.

« J'ai sûrement dû le rencontrer alors! Remarqua aussitôt le Serpentard...il fréquente exactement les mêmes endroits que moi.

Les joues du rouquin s'enflammèrent et il tourna la tête du côté opposé, faisant mine de regarder les vitrines.

« Moi je sors pas beaucoup...mais tous les sorciers vont dans les mêmes endroits non?

« La plupart c'est vrai! Approuva Blaise qui resserra son étreinte sur le bras de Ron...alors allons au pub voir si il y traîne.

Le rouquin cacha un sourire, amusé malgré tout, bien sûr qu'il y serait, dés que Blaise y serait entré.

**XXXX.**

Harry entra chez lui et s'allongea sur son canapé en fermant les yeux.

Il venait de rompre avec Vic.

Ce dernier n'avait pas accepté facilement la rupture, il était sincèrement attaché au brun, et quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il mettait un terme à leur liaison il s'était effondré en larmes.

Le voir ainsi avait fait mal à Harry qui l'avait prit dans ses bras et lui avait tout raconté au sujet de Draco, il lui devait bien la vérité.

Finalement Vic avait séché ses larmes, il avait comprit que la décision du brun était sans appel et qu'insister ne servirait à rien.

Harry ne le laissa que quand il fut sûr que le jeune homme surmonterait sa déception, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand, en sortant du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait l'appartement de Vic, il croisa, et salua d'un signe de tête assez froid deux des amis du jeune homme qui arrivaient et répondirent à peine.

Harry savait que ces deux-là ne l'aimait pas du tout, un en particulier, un qui avait des vues sur Vic depuis longtemps et le jalousait depuis le début, mais cela rassura le brun, Vic ne le pleurerait pas longtemps, l'autre se ferait un plaisir de le consoler, il en était plus que certain, et ça le soulageait d'un poids.

**XXXX.**

A une heure du matin Ron se trouvait sur la banquette d'une boîte de nuit très fréquentée par les sorcier et très réputée, un verre à la main qu'il sirotait lentement.

Il observait la piste où les danseurs, serrés comme des sardines, se déhanchaient au son d'une musique rapide et très rythmée.

Puis celle-ci cessa et laissa place à un slow.

Blaise, assit près de lui, le saisit par la main.

« Viens, on va danser!

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouvait sur la piste, face au Serpentard.

« C'est pas une bonne idée, je ne suis pas un très bon danseur! Avoua piteusement Ron les bras ballants...en fait je suis même complètement nul.

Blaise sourit puis se saisit des mains du rouquin qu'il posa sur ses épaules, avant d'enlacer sa taille et de le coller étroitement contre lui.

« Suis-moi simplement et laisse-toi aller! Lui murmura le Serpentard.

Son souffle chaud et le frôlement de ses lèvres contre son oreille firent frissonner Ron, une onde de plaisir parcourut son dos et il posa la tête sur son épaule.

Dans les bras de Blaise il était si bien qu'il ferma les yeux, se laissant guider dans un état de bien-être total.

De son côté le Serpentard appuya doucement sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de Ron, lui aussi était bien.

Le rouquin semblait parfaitement détendu entre ses bras, il avait même l'impression qu'il appréciait son contact, et cette constatation le rendait heureux.

En plus pas une seule fois dans la soirée Ron n'avait fait allusion à cet autre, il ne l'avait même pas vu le chercher des yeux.

Il aurait bien voulut savoir qui était cet homme mystérieux, mais il hésitait à lui en parler, il ne voulait pas le lui ramener à l'esprit, surtout pas maintenant, ils étaient trop bien là.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant toute une série de slow, qui leur sembla ne durer qu'un bref instant.

Quand la musique reprit un rythme plus trépident ils se séparèrent, l'un suivant l'autre pour se diriger vers leur table.

Et Ron, qui se sentait plus amoureux et plus mal à l'aise que jamais à cause du jeu qu'il jouait, comprit qu'il ne serait pas capable de rester cinq minutes de plus face à Blaise sans pouvoir s'empêcher de tout lui avouer et lui crier son amour, et il avait si peur de le faire, peur qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir été prit pour un imbécile et se fâche avec lui, mais par dessus tout peur de l'entendre lui dire qu'il était désolé mais que son amour n'était pas partagé.

Un autre problème se greffait par dessus tout ça, combien de temps allait-il pouvoir le faire croire à cet homme invisible?

Complètement perdu la seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de fuir.

Il arrêta Blaise, qui était devant lui, en le saisissant par le poignet et ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec une expression interrogative.

« Blaise je suis fatigué je rentre restes là et amuse toi! Lui jeta t-il rapidement avant de s'éloigner tout aussi vite sans attendre de réponse.

Ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivait le Serpentard resta sur place, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la foule.

Pourquoi Ron avait-il un air si malheureux soudain? Se demanda t-il...était-ce parce qu'il s'était mis de nouveau à penser à cet autre? Ou bien l'avait-il aperçut dans la foule, et pire pour lui, dans les bras de quelqu'un?

Tête basse et désemparé Blaise regagna sa table où il finit son verre cul sec avant de se diriger vers la sortie, il n'avait aucune envie de rester et encore moins de s'amuser, son cœur était trop douloureux.

**XXXX.**

Incapable de dormir Harry passa une partie de la nuit à préparer la chambre de Draco, connaissant parfaitement bien ses couleurs et ses goûts en meubles, il l'arrangea de manière à ce qu'il soit certain qu'elle lui plaise.

L'autre partie de la nuit il la passa à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit, ne s'endormant finalement qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Il était si excité et en même temps si anxieux qu'il ne parvint à dormir que deux heures, et à huit du matin, impeccable de la tête aux pieds, il attendait déjà dans le salon, un plateau contenant un copieux petit-déjeuner posé devant lui.

Plateau qu'il avait préparé plus pour s'occuper que par faim, l'anxiété lui nouait l'estomac et lui coupait l'appétit.

A huit heure trente la sonnette de la porte retenti et le brun s'y rua, il ouvrit après un bref arrêt pour passer une main dans sa chevelure en bataille, dans une vaine tentative pour la discipliner, et prendre une grande inspiration.

Mais un air déçu s'afficha sur son visage en voyant que c'était Ron.

Déception qui ne fut que très brève, il était toujours heureux de voir son ami.

« Je sais qu'il est tôt...je te dérange pas? S'inquiéta le rouquin en le voyant tout apprêté de si bonne heure.

« Bien sûr que non! Répliqua Harry qui le saisit par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur...j'ai une nouvelle incroyable à t'annoncer! Rajouta le brun avec entrain.

« Ah? Fit sombrement Ron, pas vraiment intéressé, lui il était surtout venu pour avoir des conseils sur son cas.

Harry qui ne s'en rendit pas compte le tira jusqu'au salon et le poussa en arrière pour le faire asseoir sur la canapé.

« Draco va venir habiter ici! Annonça t-il avec une jubilation qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

L'humeur morose du rouquin disparue brusquement, sous la stupéfaction qu'il éprouva il en oublia ses propres problèmes et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Mais...que...comment ça? Bafouilla t-il...tu l'as revu? Quand ça?

« Je vais tout t'expliquer! Répondit Harry qui s'assit près de lui et se mit à lui raconter la visite du blond.

Ron eut le temps de boire trois tasses de café avant que le brun, surexcité, ne s'arrête de parler.

« J'en reviens pas! Pu t-il enfin dire...alors la maison est à lui?...mais, pourquoi l'a t-il acheté puisqu'il n'y ai jamais venu?

« Je ne sais pas! Fit Harry qui haussa les épaules...il rachète bien des entreprises, pourquoi pas des maisons?

« Mouai! Marmonna le rouquin un peu dubitatif, il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt d'acheter une maison pour la laisser ensuite quasiment à l'abandon.

C'était vrai que le blond avait crée un groupe financier, qu'il dirigeait très efficacement, qui rachetait des usines en faillite, ou pas loin de l'être, mais d'après tout ce qu'il en savait il ne s'était jamais lancé dans l'immobilier, ce n'était pas son créneau.

« C'est vraiment un drôle de hasard quand même! Reprit-il...t'imagine? il rachète une maison et paf c'est celle de tes rêves.

« Il ne pouvait pas le savoir! Opposa Harry...je ne l'ai vu pour la première fois qu'il y a trois mois, et lui il l'a racheté il y a beaucoup plus longtemps.

« Quand exactement?

« Ça je n'en sais rien! Répondit le brun avec une moue d'ignorance indifférente qui se transforma en grand sourire...peut-être qu'au fond on a les mêmes goûts.

« Oui c'est surement ça! Approuva Ron qui ne voyait d'ailleurs pas d'autre raison possible.

« Au fait tu as revu Blaise? Demanda subitement Harry avec curiosité...ça tient toujours votre petit jeu?

« Oui justement! Soupira le rouquin...j'ai un problème là.

Et à son tour il raconta sa journée de la veille.

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

**XXXX.**

« On peut dire que Blaise prend son rôle de petit-ami très au sérieux! Constata Harry quand Ron eut terminé.

« Oui et c'est justement ça qui est difficile, il est tellement adorable! Fit le rouquin dont le regard se fixa sur le plateau du petit-déjeuner sans le voir...à cause d'un mensonge j'ai l'impression de profiter de son amitié, il fait semblant d'être mon petit-ami pour me rendre service, moi je fais semblant d'être amoureux d'un autre en espérant qu'il continue longtemps à faire semblant d'être avec moi...tout est faux et ça me fait mal.

« Ron tu ne lui a pas mentit! Objecta le brun...et puis c'est lui qui s'est proposé, tu n'as rien demandé.

« Oui peut-être, mais je ne lui ai quand même pas dit la vérité! Rétorqua le rouquin qui poussa un soupir de profonde lassitude...et j'ai trop peur de le perdre pour la lui dire.

Harry observa longuement son ami qui semblait perdu dans des pensées moroses, et brusquement une idée surgit dans son esprit.

« Ron si tu essayais de voir si tu peux rendre Blaise jaloux.

Le rouquin leva des yeux emplis d'une totale incompréhension sur son ami.

« Le rendre jaloux?

« Ben oui! Répondit le brun...vous avez l'air très proche quand même et la jalousie ça peut réveiller des sentiments qu'on ignorait soi-même.

« Mais...comment tu veux que je fasse ça? Je te signale que je suis déjà censé rendre quelqu'un jaloux avec lui.

« C'est simple, il faut que ton amour fantôme devienne réel, il faut trouver une personne qui accepterait de jouer le rôle...en plus Blaise va se poser des questions si tu ne lui montre jamais personne.

Ron secoua lentement la tête.

« Je sais bien que cette histoire d'amour invisible ne peut pas durer...mais à qui veux-tu que je demande une chose pareille? Blaise connait très bien tous nos amis, il sait parfaitement bien que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux.

Une autre idée germa immédiatement dans l'esprit d'Harry qui eut un petit sourire.

« En fait il te faut quelqu'un que Blaise ne connaisse pas et qui sache jouer un rôle.

« Euh...ben oui! Répondit le rouquin sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Et qui de mieux pour jouer un rôle qu'un acteur?

« Un...acteur? Répéta lentement Ron de plus en plus perdu.

« Mais oui! S'exclama gaiement le brun...on va en engager un, ça se fait et je connais une agence de manager qui fait ce genre de chose, n'importe qui peut louer un de leurs acteurs ou actrices pour l'accompagner où il veux et jouer le rôle qu'il souhaite, pour une journée ou plus... elle est tenu par des moldus qui connaissent l'existence des sorciers...ils nous trouverons un acteur sorcier...on va les joindre tout de suite!

Trop éberlué pour dire quoi que ce soit, Ron regarda Harry régler le problème avec assurance et en un rien de temps, et vingt minutes plus tard le rouquin, pas vraiment certain que ce soit l'idée du siècle, était en chemin pour se rendre à une adresse où il allait rencontrer son fantôme et lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait de lui.

A l'idée de louer une personne Ron se sentait d'un ridicule absolu en poussant la porte de l'agence, mais penser que Blaise puisse en arriver à être jaloux était suffisamment motivant pour l'empêcher de rebrousser chemin.

**XXXX.**

Satisfait d'avoir résolu le problème de son ami, du moins dans une certaine mesure, Harry reprit son attente.

Attente qui dura jusqu'en fin de matinée.

Quand la sonnette retentit de nouveau, le brun alla ouvrir le cœur battant, il était certain que cette fois c'était Draco, il le sentait, mais il eut un froncement de sourcils désagréablement surprit en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul, près de lui se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux brun et bouclés qui lui sourit, il comprit immédiatement que c'était celui dont lui avait parlé Ron.

« Bonjour Potter! Fit le blond avec une décontraction nonchalante...je te présente mon assistant, bras droit et ami...Tombeur...

« Draco! Le coupa le jeune homme d'un ton de reproche tout en pouffant de rire, tandis qu'il tendait une main vers Harry...ne l'écoutez pas, je me nomme Adrian...enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Ne sachant trop que dire le brun serra la main tendue sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le dévisager avec insistance, Ron avait raison, il était vraiment mignon et dégageait un charme indéniable qui l'indisposa au plus haut point.

La jalousie le transperça et il fut incapable de lui rendre son sourire, il relâcha la main et son regard se tourna vers Draco.

« Tu ne m'avais pas précisé que vous seriez deux! Lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

« Non pas du tout! S'exclama aussitôt Adrian...moi je ne reste pas, je suis juste venu pour l'aider à porter ses valises...ses poches n'étaient pas assez grandes pour sa garde-robe! Termina t-il avec un sourire moqueur à l'adresse du blond qui leva les yeux au ciel tout en soufflant.

« C'est le seul de mes employés qui sache qui je suis vraiment! Précisa t-il en ramenant son regard gris sur Harry.

« Évidemment! Marmonna le brun entre ses dents tout en leur cédant le passage...entrez.

A sa suite Draco et Adrian montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans la chambre qu'il leur ouvrit.

Du seuil où il se tint, une main sur la poignée de la porte, Harry vit le blond faire lentement le tour de la pièce d'un regard appréciateur, avant de le ramener sur lui.

« C'est parfait... tu peux nous laisser maintenant! Lui dit Draco, à peu près de la façon dont il se serait adressé à un groom d'hôtel.

Vexé les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent et ses yeux verts étincelèrent un instant, mais il se retint de répondre, il y aurait eut trop d'amertume dans sa voix devant cette indifférence à peine polie, et il recula en fermant la porte.

Dans le couloir il resta immobile un instant puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, contiguë à celle de Draco.

Là il s'assit sur son lit et tendit l'oreille vers le mur, espérant sans avoir l'air, entendre ce qu'il se disait, malheureusement c'était une vieille maison et les murs étaient épais, aucun son ne lui parvint.

Désappointé il se leva et redescendit au salon.

**XXXX.**

Assit dans un petit salon de réception, Ron faisait face à un homme qu'il ne pouvait que qualifier de véritable bombe, un grand brun aux splendides yeux turquoise et au physique parfait, tout à fait le genre qu'on ne voyait qu'en photo dans les magazines.

Ce dernier venait de lui expliquer qu'il cherchait à débuter dans le monde du spectacle, mais n'étant encore qu'un inconnu il courait les cachets, il acceptait donc toutes sortes de propositions en attendant, il fallait bien qu'il se nourrisse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement? S'enquit-il ensuite.

Avec une gêne manifeste, et les joues rouges, Ron lui expliqua.

« Vous voulez donc que je me rende dans certains endroits, quand vous y serez bien sûr...qu'au début on fasse comme si on se connaissait mais sans plus, et que je fasse mine de m'intéresser à vous pour provoquer la jalousie de ce fameux Blaise, c'est ça?

« En résumé oui! Approuva le rouquin.

« C'est un rôle qui ne pose aucun problème, bien que je le vois un peu différemment! Reprit le jeune homme après une courte réflexion...je peux vous donner mes idées à ce sujet, mais d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas gay, je n'ai aucune attirance pour les hommes et n'irais donc pas plus loin que le baiser, et encore uniquement si c'est vraiment nécessaire...je ne me prostitue pas, mais si vous aviez été une femme cela aurait pu être différent! Termina t-il avec un sourire tout aussi renversant que son physique.

Les joues de Ron s'empourprèrent encore plus.

« Mais...non...non, je ne vous demande rien de...de...de sexuel! Se récria t-il atrocement gêné et s'agitant nerveusement dans son fauteuil...faites juste semblant de vouloir de moi, c'est tout...je ne veux pas que...qu'on...euh...qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit ensemble, non, non, pas du tout!

« Alors c'est d'accord! Fit son vis-à-vis amusé de le voir si mal à l'aise...je dois d'abord vous demander une avance, ensuite nous ferons connaissance et mettront une stratégie au point.

**XXXX.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-haut! Râla Harry les yeux levés vers l'étage comme pour tenter de voir à travers le plafond.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Draco et Adrian étaient dans cette chambre, et ça le démangeait de monter pour aller frapper à la porte.

Presque au même moment il les entendit descendre et les vit passer dans le vestibule.

« Au revoir! Lui lança Adrian, le blond ne lui jetant même pas un regard.

Puis il les entendit sortir.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré, ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile, en particulier si cet Adrian se trouvait sans cesse entre eux.

Était-il le petit-ami de Draco? Est-ce que le mariage le concernait? Ces questions l'angoissaient.

Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre tous les deux, alors si c'était son petit-ami et que le mariage les concernait, lui Harry n'avait plus aucune chance, c'était trop tard, terminé.

Cette idée le rempli de désespoir et une fois de plus, cela lui arrivait tous les jours, il regretta amèrement le jour où il avait envoyé le message de rupture.

A l'époque et sur le coup c'est vrai que cela lui avait semblé la meilleure des choses à faire, mais avec le temps il avait comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur, il s'était emballé beaucoup trop vite, comme à son habitude quoi.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Il lui avait dit qu'il allait venir, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu le soir qu'il revienne pour tenter de vraiment s'expliquer?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé plus souvent de savoir ce que pensait Draco? Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort dans ce sens, il avait voulut que le blond l'aime et lui dise des mots d'amour, il ne pensait même qu'à ça, mais avait-il vraiment cherché à savoir qui il était vraiment, à connaître ses rêves et ses espoirs?

Il connaissait ses couleurs préférées, c'était pas bien difficile, ses goûts vestimentaire et mobilier, mais après? Que connaissait-il de plus?

Pourtant il se souvenait qu'au tout début Draco avait tenté, à quelques reprises, de lui faire partager l'enthousiasme qu'il avait au sujet de ce petit empire financier qu'il était en train de créer, et donc de ses rêves, mais Harry ne s'y était pas intéressé, la finance n'était pas sa tasse de thé, lui son argent c'était les banquiers qui s'occupaient de le faire fructifier, et il ne l'écoutait qu'à peine, le blond s'en était aperçut et avait cessé de lui en parler, le brun réalisa soudain que c'était à partir de ce moment qu'il avait cessé de parler tout court.

Il ne sortait plus que deux ou trois banalités avant qu'ils se retrouvent au lit.

Pourquoi avait-il cherché à le pousser à bout en envoyant ces mots stupides que depuis il ne cessait de regretter?

Pourquoi avait-il fuit aussi vite?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il bouscule les choses pour qu'elles aillent dans son sens à lui? Peut-être que si il avait eut un peu plus de patience Draco et lui seraient maintenant heureux, peut-être même dans cette maison?

Comment revenir en arrière?

**XXXX.**

Ron quitta l'agence un peu plus tranquille, le jeune homme, prénommé Devon, qui était très sympathique, franc et ouvert, avait été attendrit par la façon dont le rouquin parlait de Blaise et s'inquiétait, et il avait su lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas ridicule et n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Son côté gentil et compréhensif avait rassuré Ron, qui osa enfin sourire, et une attirance amicale s'était installée rapidement entre eux, et finalement ils avaient discutés à bâton rompu de sujets divers qui leur permirent de faire encore mieux connaissance.

Juste avant qu'ils ne se quittent il fut prévu que Devon, qui avait fait finalement convaincu Ron que son rôle devait plutôt être celui du salop qui voudrait juste profiter de sa faiblesse plutôt que celui de l'amoureux, irait dans la boîte où se trouvaient la veille Ron et Blaise, et que le rouquin devait donc inviter le Serpentard à l'y accompagner.

Comme il n'était que 13heures quand il sortit, Ron décida de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer un peu, il enverrait un message à Blaise un peu plus tard, sa nuit avait été courte et il voulait être en forme en prévision de la soirée.

Mais arrivé devant la porte de son studio il y trouva le Serpentard qui y était adossé, bras croisés, et paraissait décidé à l'attendre.

« J'espère que tu n'est pas fâché de me voir! Fit ce dernier dés qu'il l'aperçut, en se redressant.

« Bien sûr que non! Se récria vivement le rouquin...qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille?

« Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu es partit hier soir en me laissant tomber j'ai de quoi me poser des questions non?

Tout en disant cela Blaise s'écarta pour laisser Ron ouvrir la porte.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir planté comme ça! S'excusa celui-ci, penaud...je n'ai pas réfléchit, je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait te blesser, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais, j'étais fatigué.

« C'est à cause de lui que tu avais l'air si malheureux quand tu t'es enfuit? Demanda avec curiosité le Serpentard qui se trouvait dans son dos.

Et le rouquin bénit le fait qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses joues devenir cramoisies tandis qu'il répondait très honnêtement:

« Oui...à un moment je pensais si fort à lui que c'était comme si il était là...c'était avec lui que je dansais...et j'aurais tellement voulut pouvoir lui dire 'je t'aime' et que lui me réponde de même...c'était si fort que je me suis sentit mal.

Sa voix s'étrangla un peu sur la fin, il ne disait que la vérité, parce que ces mots c'est à Blaise qu'il les adressait.

Malheureusement ce dernier ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais si Ron s'était tourné pour le regarder il aurait vu une grande tristesse, mêlée de douleur, envahir ses grands yeux sombres.

Seulement ils ne se firent face qu'une fois dans la pièce, et chacun d'eux avait reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Pour me faire pardonner si on retournait dans cette boîte ce soir? Proposa Ron en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

« Tu espères qu'il y sera n'est-ce pas? fit Blaise qui préféra rester debout, il avait le cœur serré.

« Et bien...en fait...je...!bafouilla Ron, mentir le mettait mal à l'aise...j'ai croisé un ami tout à l'heure et justement il m'a dit qu'il y serait! Termina t-il rapidement, ne respirant qu'une fois sa phrase dite.

« Bien, alors nous irons! Fit le Serpentard qui eut un sourire sans joie...après tout j'ai promit de t'aider...je vais te laisser, reposes toi, je passerais te prendre dans la soirée.

Ce disant il se dirigeait vers la porte et sortit après un dernier regard au rouquin.

Ron poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et alla se jeter sur son lit, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Blaise y soit aussi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se blottirait volontiers dans ses bras!

De frustration il saisit l'oreiller qu'il serra contre lui, y enfouissant le nez.

**XXXX.**

Harry attendait le retour de Draco, et pour s'occuper l'esprit il cuisinait un bon petit repas, il espérait qu'avec un peu de chance le blond accepterait de le partager avec lui.

Ce serait une bonne occasion pour tenter d'ouvrir le dialogue.

A 20heures il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un sourire aux lèvres il sortit de la cuisine pour s'avancer d'un pas dans le vestibule.

Là il perdit son sourire en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Voilà j'ai enfin tapé mon chapitre et vous le poste.**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, excusez-moi de ne pas y répondre mais là j'en ai ras le bol de taper sur le clavier, j'ai horreur de ça lol.**

**Bisous à vous.**

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**XXXX.**

Draco et Adrian entrèrent, d'épais dossiers à la main qu'ils étaient apparemment en train d'étudier avec beaucoup d'attention, même en marchant.

Ils étaient tellement prit dans ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils n'aperçurent Harry qu'au moment où ils allaient presque le heurter.

« Ah Potter! Fit négligemment Draco en levant des yeux froids sur lui...j'aurais besoin de m'installer dans le bureau, nous avons du travail...ça ne te dérange pas j'espère?

« Non! Répondit le brun, désappointé en comprenant que ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il pourrait tenter d'ouvrir un dialogue avec Draco...je vais vous montrer...

« Pas la peine! Le coupa le blond qui se dirigea, en compagnie d'Adrian, vers le fond du vestibule et ouvrit la bonne porte.

« Comment savais-tu que j'avais installé un bureau dans cette pièce? S'étonna Harry qui les avait suivit et était entré derrière eux.

« Je connais la disposition de la maison, c'est la mienne je te rappelle! Rétorqua sèchement Draco en se dirigeant vers le bureau sur lequel il posa les dossiers...et c'était facile à deviner parce que je te connais très bien toi aussi! Reprit-il en se tournant vers le brun qu'il toisa froidement...que tu le crois ou pas.

C'était la première allusion un peu personnelle que faisait le blond, et le cœur d'Harry s'emballa.

« Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Bégaya t-il, espérant qu'il continuerait sur sa lancée, il ne pensa même plus à Adrian qui les observait, immobile.

« Absolument rien! Répliqua Draco d'un ton coupant et l'air hautain...c'était une simple réflexion, ça n'a d'ailleurs aucun intérêt.

Puis il se tourna vers son assistant et ami.

« Mettons-nous au travail tu veux bien?

Ignorant délibérément Harry il s'assit dans le fauteuil du bureau et tira les dossiers vers lui.

Adrian alla prendre un autre fauteuil qu'il posa près du sien, et tous les deux se penchèrent sur les papiers qu'ils étalèrent.

Les voir ainsi, côte à côte et leur épaules se touchant, déclencha une flambée de jalousie chez le brun qui tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

**XXXX.**

Vers les 22 heures il n'y tint plus, cela faisait pratiquement deux heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le bureau, la jalousie et la curiosité le dévoraient et en plus il était certain que Draco n'avait même pas prit le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, fit réchauffer le repas auquel lui n'avait pas touché, il le mit sur un plateau, avec deux couverts, le tout accompagné d'un pot de café et un de thé, puis se dirigea d'un pas volontaire vers le bureau.

Il y entra, sans se donner la peine de frapper pour s'annoncer, et resta saisit un instant devant la vision qui s'offrit à lui durant un instant.

Toujours assit côte à côte, mais renversés en arrière dans leurs fauteuils, les deux jeunes hommes riaient en se regardant, Draco avait une main posée sur l'épaule d'Adrian qui la recouvrait d'une des sienne.

Il semblait y avoir une telle complicité entre eux qu'Harry eut vraiment l'impression d'être de trop, et la jalousie le mordit encore plus cruellement.

Mais rapidement les deux jeunes gens s'étaient redressés en le voyant, et Draco le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

Le brun se secoua et cachant son malaise il s'avança.

« J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être faim! Dit-il d'un ton aussi neutre que possible mais sans sourire.

Le blond haussa un sourcil très surprit en le regardant déposer le plateau, et Adrian réagit avec un grand sourire.

« C'est une excellente idée! S'exclama t-il...personnellement je commençais vraiment à avoir faim... mmm ça sent bon! Rajouta t-il d'un ton gourmand...je vous remercie, c'est très gentil de votre part.

« De rien! Fit Harry du même ton neutre, et qui se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Potter...

Ce dernier qui allait sortir se retourna et croisa les yeux gris de Draco dans lesquels, pour la première fois, il n'y avait pas de froideur.

« Merci!

Dans le ton comme dans le regard il y avait une certaine douceur, et le cœur du brun s'emballa de nouveau, il eut un petit sourire hésitant, accompagné d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de sortir pour de bon.

Dans le couloir il dû s'adosser au mur, la tête levée vers le plafond et les yeux fermés, Draco le faisait chavirer d'un simple regard, c'était tellement bon d'y voir un peu de chaleur et non cette froideur qui lui glaçait le cœur à chaque fois.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils tout en se redressant, à pas lents il se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter dans sa chambre.

Que représentait vraiment cet Adrian pour Draco?

**XXXX.**

Accoudés au bar de la boîte de nuit, perchés sur des tabourets, Ron et Blaise buvaient silencieusement leurs verres.

« Tu l'as vu? Finit par demander le Serpentard...il est là?

« Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu! Répondit le rouquin qui fit mine de jeter un regard autour de lui, il savait que Devon viendrait au bar dés qu'il arriverait, mais depuis un moment une question totalement hors contexte trottait dans son esprit...dis...euh...j'ai vu Draco il n'y a pas longtemps à la pâtisserie, il était avec un brun aux cheveux bouclés, très mignon...tu sais qui c'est?

Blaise opina tout en avalant une gorgée.

« Tu parles certainement d'Adrian, c'est moi qui l'ai présenté à Draco, c'est un expert dans la finance, son père était un ami de ma mère, mais ils ne sont pas sorciers.

« Ils sont ensembles?...je veux dire en couple?

Le Serpentard se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? La vie amoureuse de Draco t'intéresse?

« Non c'est pas ça, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais...

Là Ron lui raconta pour la maison et le fait que le blond avait dû s'y installer aujourd'hui même.

Blaise eut une expression surprise mais aussi amusée.

« J'ignorais que la maison était à lui! Fit-il...en plus ces derniers temps je ne le voit pratiquement plus, il est toujours débordé de travail...juste avant sa séparation avec Harry il m'avait demandé si je voulais travailler avec lui, j'ai refusé...

« Oui! Le coupa Ron en souriant...je sais que tu n'as pas envie de travailler, tu as suffisamment d'argent pour vivre tranquille sans te prendre la tête...c'est ce que tu m'as dit à plusieurs reprises.

« Tu as bien retenu la leçon! Le taquina Blaise qui continua plus sérieusement...comme Draco avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui le seconderait, qualifié de préférence, je lui ai présenté Adrian, c'est un garçon très gentil et sympathique, j'étais certain qu'ils s'entendraient tous les deux.

« Alors c'est juste une histoire de boulot? T'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus?...ils vont pas se marier?

Blaise qui prenait une gorgée faillit s'étrangler de rire.

« Draco et Adrian?...marié?

« Pourquoi ça te fait rire?

« Adrian va se marier c'est vrai, j'ai reçu une invitation, mais il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro, il aime uniquement les femmes et d'ailleurs son surnom c'était Tombeur, il séduisait toutes celles qu'il voulait, aucune ne résistait à son charme, il plait beaucoup aux hommes aussi mais là ils n'ont aucune chance, comme je te l'ai dit il est hétéro et en plus il s'est assagit depuis un an, depuis qu'il a rencontré celle qu'il va épouser, il en est très amoureux.

« Harry sera r...

« Ron! l'interrompit une voix joyeuse derrière lui, tandis qu'une main se posait sur son épaule...ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

« De...Devon! Bégaya le rouquin qui rougit fortement, donnant ainsi sans le vouloir beaucoup de réalisme à son rôle d'amoureux silencieux...moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Tandis qu'ils échangeaient quelques phrases Blaise qui les observait comprit tout de suite, c'était l'autre, et en le regardant il se demanda comment il avait pu ne jamais le remarquer, alors qu'ils fréquentaient les mêmes endroits d'après Ron, mais il devait se tromper, le Serpentard n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer un spécimen pareil, il avait toujours aimé les belles conquêtes, surtout si il devait se donner du mal pour les séduire.

Les proies qui se laissaient avoir par trois belles paroles et qu'on jetait dés le lendemain ne l'intéressait pas.

Cela faisait que dans l'ensemble il n'avait pas eut une quantité énorme d'amants, mais au moins chacun d'eux était un bon souvenir qu'il ne regrettait pas, mais tout ça était terminé, dorénavant il n'y en avait plus qu'un qui comptait.

Il se dit que peut-être ce fameux Devon ne fréquentait ces endroits-là que depuis peu, si il n'y venait que depuis récemment il était tout à fait normal qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué, il y avait déjà quelques temps qu'il ne jouait plus les séducteurs, ce genre de vie ne l'intéressait plus depuis que son cœur était prit.

Mais il était quand même curieux de savoir, et après que Ron les eut présenté il interrogea Devon, l'air de rien.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu viens dans cette boîte? Demanda t-il, adoptant immédiatement le tutoiement.

« Non, quelques mois tout au plus, je ne vis pas à Londres depuis longtemps.

« Et comment Ron et toi avez-vous fait connaissance?

« Dans sa pâtisserie tout simplement! Répondit Devon qui fit signe au barman qu'il voulait deux verres...j'adore ses gâteaux, on s'est rencontrés là-bas et on a discuté, on s'est revu ailleurs et par la suite on est devenu amis, tu vois c'est tout bête.

Ron admira l'aisance avec laquelle il mentait, lui il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de bafouiller.

« Je vous laisse! Reprit Devon en se saisissant des verres que lui tendait le serveur...je suis venu avec un ami qui m'attend, à la table juste là! Fit-il en la désignant du menton.

Elle se trouvait près du bar et en bord de piste, et en effet un jeune homme seul y était attablé et les regardait.

Ron le suivit des yeux quand il s'éloigna, il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul, avec son physique Devon s'attirait de nombreux regards de convoitise, et Blaise, un peu jaloux, le saisit par le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui.

« Alors c'est lui! Fit-il en lui souriant doucement...tu as très bon goût.

« Oui il est très beau! Répondit le rouquin sans y penser, c'était juste un fait.

La jalousie du Serpentard s'intensifia et entendant la série de slow qui s'annonçait ses yeux étincelèrent.

« Viens on va danser, on va lui donner un spectacle à ton Devon! Fit-il en l'entraînant sur la piste.

Il voulait surtout prendre Ron dans ses bras, et comme la veille il le colla contre lui alors que le rouquin posait la tête sur son épaule et se laissait guider.

Tandis qu'ils dansaient Blaise épia Devon, et avec inquiétude il s'aperçut que les yeux de ce dernier se fixaient souvent sur celui qu'il tenait dans les bras, le cœur du Serpentard s'affola, là aussi Ron s'était peut-être trompé, il était peut-être plus intéressé que ce qu'il croyait.

A ce moment le rouquin releva la tête pour le regarder et Blaise s'empara aussitôt de ses lèvres, il ne le fit pas en pensant au rôle de petit-ami qu'il était censé jouer, ce que Ron qui répondit bien volontiers crû de son côté, ni a de la provocation, pour lui c'était juste un besoin presque vital, une façon de s'approprier le rouquin, comme si par là il décrétait qu'il était à lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent, et quittèrent aussi la piste, Ron croisa le regard de Devon qui lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, auquel il répondit par un sourire.

Peu de temps après Blaise et lui sortirent de la boîte, à sa demande, pour cette première rencontre Ron et Devon avait décidé de ne pas trop en faire, une autre rencontre était prévue le lendemain.

**XXXX.**

Draco s'étira longuement sur son fauteuil et bailla tout aussi longuement, il était très tard et il était fatigué.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi! Dit-il à Adrian qui baillait lui aussi à s'en décrocher les mâchoires...prends ta matinée pour te reposer, on se retrouve ici demain après-midi, préviens les chefs de services qu'ils viennent aussi, nous ferons la réunion ici, elle risque d'être longue, nous serons plus à l'aise et pas interrompu toutes les cinq minutes.

« Et si tu m'expliquais? Fit Adrian sans bouger de son fauteuil.

« Que je t'explique quoi? Rétorqua Draco sans comprendre, son cerveau d'habitude si vif était un peu embrumé par la fatigue.

« Lui...qu'est-ce qu'il y a eut entre vous? Parce qu'il y a bien eut quelque chose n'est-ce pas? C'est visible, tu es carrément glacial avec lui comme si tu lui en voulait, que c'est-il passé?

Adrian était curieux, depuis un an qu'il connaissait le blond ils étaient devenus de très bons amis, mais il ne savait quasiment rien de sa vie amoureuse alors que lui connaissait tout de la sienne, il savait qu'il était gay, ça oui, mais rien de plus, Draco était très discret sur sa vie privée et Adrian ne l'avait en fait jamais vu avec personne.

Il lui donnait l'impression de ne vivre que pour son travail.

« C'est une vieille histoire qui n'a plus d'importance! Répliqua évasivement Draco qui rajouta en se levant...je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

C'était un refus très clair de discussion et Adrian qui le comprit très bien n'insista pas, cela n'aurait servit à rien, le blond était capable de se fermer aussi hermétiquement qu'une huitre et il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

« Ça va j'ai comprit tête de mule, je m'en vais! fit-il en souriant et tout en se levant, mais il n'en pensait pas moins, Draco disait que c'était une vieille histoire qui n'avait plus d'importance, il voulait bien le croire parce qu'en effet il en donnait l'impression, mais il y avait un détail qui le faisait se poser des questions.

Mais il ne dit rien et quitta la pièce, suivit par le blond. .

**XXXX.**

Après avoir fermé derrière Adrian Draco monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre il se déshabilla et enfila un peignoir, qu'il avait amené ainsi que ses affaires de toilette, avant de ressortir dans le couloir pour se rendre à la salle de bain, il avait besoin d'une douche bien chaude pour se détendre, tous ses muscles étaient noués.

Dans la pièce, vaste et carrelée jusqu'aux trois quarts dans un dégradé de bleu, foncé sur le sol et qui s'éclaircissait progressivement sur les murs jusqu'au bleu ciel, il resta surprit en voyant les serviettes qui pendaient sur l'un des deux porte-serviettes, elles étaient verte avec un liseré argent et particulièrement douces, c'est comme ça qu'il les aimait et de toute évidence elles avaient été mise là pour lui.

Il les fixa un instant en passant lentement la main dessus.

Que ce soit sa chambre ou ici Harry avait tout arrangé de manière à ce que ça lui plaise, et songeant au plateau il resta pensif.

Était-ce pour le brun une façon de chercher à ce qu'il soit pleinement satisfait et ainsi s'assurer qu'il lui céderait bien la maison?

Draco eut un petit rictus, de toutes manières quoi qu'il se passe il comptait bien la lui laisser, après tout il comptait bien lui faucher son petit-ami pour se venger, alors il lui en ferait même cadeaux de la maison.

Il se demanda d'ailleurs quand donc il allait venir s'installer ici ce fameux petit-ami, puis n'ayant pas vraiment la tête à réfléchir, la fatigue devenant de plus en plus pesante, il laissa tomber son peignoir sur le sol et entra dans la cabine.

Il en sortit quinze minutes plus tard et après s'être essuyé il remit son peignoir pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Il s'endormit la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**XXXX.**

Harry dormit mieux cette nuit-là, et à son réveil, après s'être vêtu, il décida d'aller faire un tour chez Ron.

Ignorant que Draco, qu'il pensait au travail, dormait encore dans sa chambre, il se prépara un léger petit-déjeuner pour lui seul, si il avait su qu'il était là il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de lui en préparer un, s'occuper de lui était une manière de tenter de se rapprocher et lui faisait plaisir, il sortit de la maison après l'avoir rapidement avalé.

Quand il arriva chez Ron ce dernier était levé depuis peu, mais il fut ravit d'accueillir son ami.

Assit autour de la table ronde qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, le rouquin leur servit une tasse de café, qu'ils préféraient tous les deux au thé, et se mirent à discuter.

« Alors! S'enquit Harry...comment ça c'est passé à l'agence?

« Mon fantôme est une vraie bombe! Répondit Ron en rigolant et en lui racontant sa rencontre...tu sais je me demande comment Blaise aurait pu arriver à croire que je puisse intéresser quelqu'un comme Devon...enfin! Soupira t-il, fataliste...je pense qu'il a raison, le rôle du salop qui veut juste profiter de moi et plus crédible...on verra bien.

« Tu te dévalorise trop Ron! Constata le brun qui lui sourit avec affection...moi je pense que c'est bien réfléchit, c'est pour éveiller chez Blaise l'envie de te protéger, parce que je t'assure que tu es séduisant, et en plus tu as une personnalité très attachante.

« Tu crois? Fit le rouquin, sceptique mais heureux quand même de l'appréciation de son ami...c'est vrai que c'est ce que Devon m'a laissé entendre, et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que Blaise ai la même opinion que toi à mon sujet...au fait! Fit-il subitement d'un ton plus vif...il connait l'homme qui était à la pâtisserie avec Draco...

« Adrian! Le coupa Harry qui fronça les sourcils en songeant à ce dernier.

« Tu l'as déjà rencontré? S'étonna Ron.

« Draco et lui sont toujours fourrés ensembles! Grogna le brun avec une jalousie bien visible...ça m'énerve!

« Rassures-toi tu n'as rien à craindre de lui! Annonça gaiement le rouquin qui lui rapporta les paroles de Blaise.

« Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me soulage! Soupira Harry quand il eut terminé...Draco ne se marie pas...je dois reconnaître que cet Adrian à quand même l'air sympathique.

« C'est l'impression qu'il m'a donné à moi aussi! Approuva Ron...et tu ne m'as pas encore dit comment se passe la cohabitation avec ton blond.

« Pffff! souffla le brun tout en secouant lentement la tête...c'est plutôt froid à vrai dire.

De fil en aiguille Harry s'attarda chez son ami et ne le quitta qu'en début d'après-midi.

**XXXX.**

Quand il entra chez lui, du vestibule, Harry entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine.

« Draco est déjà rentré? Se dit-il.

Quand même prudent il s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'au seuil.

Là il vit le blond qui venait apparemment de se préparer un sandwich, d'ailleurs il remarqua sur la table, avec étonnement, toutes sortes d'ingrédients destinés à en faire de plusieurs sortes.

« Tu es déjà rentré du travail? Fit-il en s'avançant.

Draco, qui s'apprêtait à mordre dans son sandwich, sursauta et s'immobilisa aussi sec en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Ça t'amuse de surprendre les gens? Grogna t-il... et puis non je ne suis pas 'déjà rentré du travail', je n'y suis pas allé tout court.

« Oh...si j'avais su que tu étais là je t'aurais laissé de quoi faire un repas digne de ce nom.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et le fixa avec une lueur de suspicion dans le regard.

« Et pourquoi tu aurais fait ça? S'enquit-il d'un ton tout aussi suspicieux...je ne t'ai pas demandé de te mettre à mon service que je sache.

« Je sais! Répondit Harry qui décida de le prendre à la légère et s'approcha de la table pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les provisions...c'est pourquoi faire tout ça?

« Mon équipe va venir dans l'après-midi pour une réunion qui risque de durer assez tard! Daigna expliquer Draco...Adrian s'occupera de faire des sandwichs pour tous.

« Pas la peine, je suppose qu'il sera très occupé, je m'en occuperais moi! Répliqua fermement le brun.

« Potter je ne...

« Je sais! Le coupa Harry dans un soupir d'impatience teinté d'exaspération...tu ne m'a pas demandé d'être à ton service, mais moi j'ai envie de le faire, alors on en parle plus.

« Si tu agis comme ça pour être sûr que je te céderais la maison...

« Absolument pas! Le coupa de nouveau le brun en plantant son regard bien droit dans le sien...ça n'a rien à voir...

Il se tu brusquement en laissant sa phrase en suspend, et ses yeux verts, toujours rivés aux siens, prirent une lueur douce et presque suppliante.

« Draco...pourquoi ne peut-on pas parler tous les deux?...je voudrais pouvoir m'expliquer sur notre séparation.

Les traits du blond se durcirent instantanément.

« Pour ça tu es en retard de neuf mois, 12 jours et quelques heures! Rétorqua t-il d'un ton aussi coupant qu'un rasoir...tu as prit ta décision ce jour-là... aujourd'hui il n'y a plus rien à se dire! Termina t-il en tournant les talons d'un mouvement sec.

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'écria Harry qui lui partit après et le rattrapa dans le vestibule.

« Expliques-moi! Continua t-il en lui barrant le passage vers le salon.

« Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer...

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée les interrompit et sans attendre Draco alla ouvrir.

« Entres Adrian! Fit-il en voyant le jeune homme sur le seuil.

Ce dernier obtempéra et apercevant Harry il lui sourit.

« Bonjour! Lui dit-il, et comme il avait la sensation très nette d'avoir interrompu quelque chose, il rajouta...je ne vous dérange pas? Je suis peut-être en avance.

« Non! Répondit le brun qui pour la première fois lui rendit son sourire...bonjour à vous aussi...je vous laisse à vos affaires.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers l'escalier, Adrian et Draco vers le bureau.

**XXXX.**

Vers les dix-sept heures Ron se rendit dans un pub de Londres, fréquenté par une grande majorité de sorciers, pour y retrouver Devon.

Il avait envoyé un message à Blaise pour lui demander de le rejoindre.

A cette heure il n'y avait que peu de monde encore, et il aperçut tout de suite le jeune homme qui était accoudé au bar et le regarda approcher en souriant.

« Blaise va venir? Demanda ce dernier après l'avoir salué.

« Je pense que oui, je lui ait envoyé un message.

« Bien, allons nous asseoir à cette table près de la vitre, il nous verra de l'extérieur.

Ron le suivit et s'assit sur une chaise face à lui.

« Bon! Fit Devon...regardes derrière toi, tu vois la jolie jeune femme?

Le rouquin fit comme il le lui demandait puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie.

« C'est une amie actrice qui a accepté d'être complice d'une petite scène! Fit en souriant le jeune homme...je vais t'expliquer ce que tu devras faire, c'est tout simple...

A la fin Ron opina, il n'aurait en effet pas grand-chose à faire à part se lever de sa chaise pour les laisser seuls un instant.

« Dans l'immédiat! Reprit Devon …...on surveille son arrivée, dés qu'on le voit on se penche l'un vers l'autre, laisses tes mains sur la table, je ferais mine de les caresser d'un doigt, comme si de rien n'était...toi pendant ce temps n'oublie pas que tu es très amoureux, donc tu me fixe d'un air béat.

Gêné Ron eut un petit rire.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver...je me sens mal à l'aise.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, que tu sois mal à l'aise colle bien à ton personnage d'amoureux transi intimidé d'être face à celui qui fait battre son cœur, et le principal c'est que Blaise lui le croit...il arrive!

Aussitôt ils penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, par dessus la table, et négligemment, tout en lui parlant, Devon caressa la main du rouquin qui le fixa comme si sa vie en dépendait, les joues rouges.

De loin l'effet était parfait et Blaise qui les vit à travers la vitre y cru lui aussi.

Une boule d'angoisse se noua au creux de son estomac, pas ça, pas ça, supplia t-il intérieurement, il ne voulait pas se séparer de Ron, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Ce pourquoi il avait promit au rouquin de l'aider était en train d'arriver et ça lui faisait mal.

Quand il lui avait proposé son aide il n'avait fait que sauter sur l'occasion de se rapprocher de celui qu'il aimait, mais dans son esprit l'autre, Devon en l'occurrence, n'était qu'un personnage abstrait, il existait à peine à ses yeux...la réalité le rattrapait, et de la voir en face ça faisait mal.

Cachant son angoisse et sa jalousie, il pénétra d'un pas ferme dans le pub et se dirigea vers leur table, Ron et Devon se redressèrent sur leurs chaises.

Comme si il n'avait rien remarqué, une fois près d'eux, et tout naturellement, il se pencha sur le rouquin, qui lui souriait, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'asseoir près de lui et d'entourer ses épaules d'un bras possessif.

« Tiens Devon! Fit-il avec nonchalance et comme si il s'apercevait à peine de sa présence...avant tu étais invisible mais depuis hier je te vois de partout...il était prévu que tu nous retrouve ici?

« Non pas du tout! Répondit le jeune homme tout aussi décontracté...notre rencontre est un pur hasard.

« Comme quoi le hasard ne fait pas toujours bien les choses! Marmonna pour lui-même le Serpentard.

« Je vais te chercher un verre! Fit Ron qui se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Blaise, qui le suivit des yeux, finit par ramener son attention sur Devon qu'il vit en train de fixer un point derrière lui, et là avec stupeur il le vit faire un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire séducteur et ravageur.

Sidéré il se retourna et aperçut une jeune femme, jolie à croquer, qui lui rendait sourire et regard plein de promesses.

Estomaqué le Serpentard se retourna vers Devon.

« A quoi tu joues là?

« Pardon? Répondit le jeune homme qui ramena un regard surprit sur Blaise, jouant parfaitement celui qui ne comprend pas.

« Je te croyais gay pourquoi tu dragues cette fille?

« Je suis bi, et alors? Rétorqua Devon en haussant les épaules...j'aime faire des conquêtes, et je suis libre de faire ce que je veux non?...et puis en quoi ça te concerne?

Blaise ravala sa colère, s'obligeant à rester calme, en effet que pouvait-il dire?

Ça me concerne parce qu'il n'y a pas cinq minutes je t'ai vu faire du charme à Ron qui est amoureux de toi et moi, son semblant de petit-ami, j'ai envie de te foutre mon poing dans la gueule parce que j'ai la nette impression que tu vas te moquer de lui?

Non il ne pouvait pas dire ça, il était coincé, il ne pouvait que se taire; en premier lieu pour Ron d'ailleurs.

Mais il venait de comprendre que cet homme n'amènerait que souffrance au rouquin, et il eut mal pour le Gryffondor à la nature si simple et franche, lui qui l'aimait d'un amour si beau et qu'il lui enviait tant.

Devon ne le méritait pas.

Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire, non, il ne laisserait pas Ron tomber entre ses griffes.

Comment? Ça il n'en savait rien, mais il y était fermement décidé.

Le rouquin qui revenait avec un verre à la main, le dispensa de répondre et Devon se leva presque aussitôt, sa scène n'était pas encore tout à fait terminée.

« Je m'excuse mais je dois vous laisser! Dit-il en souriant au rouquin...je retourne dans la boîte ce soir...on se verra peut-être là-bas.

Et après un bref signe de tête en direction de Blaise il s'éloigna.

Ce dernier se tourna pour le suivre des yeux, ce que Devon espérait, et il le vit faire un signe en passant à la jeune femme, qui se leva et le suivit de peu.

« Quel salop! Pensa le Serpentard.

**XXXX.**

A 18h Harry qui avait passé l'après-midi dans sa chambre, en essayant de lire un livre sur lequel il s'était presque immédiatement endormit, descendit.

Dans le vestibule il entendit de nombreuses voix qui provenaient du bureau dont la porte était ouverte, et il s'approcha en silence pour y jeter un coup d'œil sans être vu.

Il y vit sept personnes au total, dont cinq parlaient avec animation, s'interpellant, se coupant, se contredisant, ne semblant pas d'accord sur certains problèmes auxquels le brun ne comprit rien.

Mais il ne les regarda pas vraiment, pas plus qu'il n'écouta, son regard se posa tout de suite sur Draco et un flot d'amour et de fierté l'envahirent.

Le blond était assit dans le fauteuil du bureau, calme et silencieux il observait chacun de son regard gris impénétrable et les écoutait avec attention sans intervenir.

Mais malgré son silence on sentait immédiatement que c'était lui le patron, il les dominait tous par sa seule présence, d'un seul regard impératif il faisait taire n'importe lequel d'entre eux et il était visible qu'ils cherchaient tous son approbation.

Adrian, vers lequel il se penchait par instant pour lui murmurer quelque chose, était assit près de lui et prenait de temps en temps des notes.

Toujours silencieusement Harry s'éloigna vers la cuisine.

Là il se saisit d'un couteau, déballa les divers ingrédients et commença à préparer des sandwichs.

Il y était depuis quelques minutes quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et il leva les yeux pour voir qui c'était.

« Adrian?...vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

« Draco m'envoie pour vous aider! Répondit ce dernier en s'approchant de la table.

Harry se dit que le blond avait dû le voir à la porte du bureau et il sourit.

« Non ça ira, je vous remercie.

« Vous ne connaissez pas un sort pour que les sandwichs se fassent tout seuls? Plaisanta Adrian qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller.

Le brun se mit à rire.

« Vous savez on ne se sert pas de la magie à tout bout de champs, et puis c'est agréable de le faire soi-même.

« Parce que c'est pour celui que vous aimez?

Harry s'immobilisa un bref instant, puis reprit ce qu'il faisait, sans le regarder.

« Entre autre, oui! Admit-il.

« Vous me trouvez indiscret n'est-ce pas?

Cette fois le brun leva les yeux sur lui, plongeant dans un chaud regard noisette à la lueur amicale; il soupira.

« Pfff...oui un peu...mais j'aurais moi aussi une question à vous poser.

« Laquelle?

« Draco vous a t-il déjà parler de moi?

« Non jamais!

Comme brusquement rendu muet, Harry baissa la tête sans rien rajouter et se remit à ses sandwichs.

Adrian qui ne voulait pas s'imposer plus longtemps se dirigea vers la porte, mais arrivé là il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Vous savez qu'au dernier étage du siège social il y a un appartement?

Sur ce il disparut.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**XXXX.  
**

**Chapitre 7**

**XXXX.**

La phrase que venait de prononcer Adrian résonna aux oreilles d'Harry.

Il y avait un appartement au siège social?

Mais alors pourquoi Draco avait-il voulut s'installer ici?

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort sous l'espoir que cela déclencha en lui.

Le blond savait qu'il était ici, serait-il possible qu'il ai imaginé cette excuse pour se rapprocher de lui?

Mais soudain il se rembrunit.

Si c'était le cas pourquoi se comportait-il aussi froidement avec lui? Il n'agissait vraiment pas de façon à renouer un contact quelconque.

Son caractère fonceur et emballé se réveilla aussitôt, il fallait qu'il sache, tout de suite.

D'un pas vif et décidé il se dirigea vers le bureau dans lequel il surgit comme un beau diable.

« Draco il faut que je te parle! Claironna t-il...tout de suite!

Adrian, qui comprit que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'il lui lui avait dit, se tassa sur son fauteuil, tandis que tous s'immobilisaient et se tournaient vers lui avec des regards sidérés, mais lui il s'en moquait, seul le froncement de sourcils mécontent du blond l'inquiéta un peu.

Ce dernier se leva et sans dire un mot, le visage fermé, vint jusqu'à lui, là il le saisit rudement par le coude et le traîna presque dans le vestibule.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Gronda t-il.

« Tu as un appartement à ton siège social?

« Adrian! Grommela Draco entre ses dents avant de continuer plus haut, en le fixant durement...oui en effet, et si je ne m'y suis pas installé c'est parce qu'il est en cours de rénovation, il sera terminé dans trois semaines justement...satisfait?

L'explication était si simple, et si loin de ce qu'il avait espéré, que le brun se sentit tout bête et surtout très déçu.

« Adrian le savait pas? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix tout en baissant la tête.

« Non, l'entreprise de rénovation n'ayant commencée les travaux qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pensé à lui en parler...tu as d'autres questions?

Son ton si coupant et son attitude rébarbative firent monter les larmes aux yeux d'Harry qui garda la tête baissée.

« Oui! Murmura t-il...mais tu n'y répondrais pas puisque tu t'en fous.

Et tristement il fit demi-tour sans attendre pour retourner dans la cuisine dont il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Draco le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la cuisine, puis à pas lents il retourna dans le bureau, mais il n'avait plus la tête au travail.

« La réunion est terminée pour aujourd'hui! Annonça t-il...rentrez chez vous...Adrian toi tu restes!

Après avoir raccompagné ses employés jusqu'à la porte, le blond revint et fit face à son assistant qui le regarda d'un air penaud.

« C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit à Harry n'est-ce pas? Je suis désolé...je voulais juste l'aider...et toi aussi.

Draco, dont la colère retomba devant son expression dépitée, soupira.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, surtout en ce qui concerne Potter...mais c'est pas grave, aller rentres chez toi, on se voit demain au bureau.

Adrian retrouva instantanément le sourire.

« A demain!

Seul Draco resta immobile un instant, l'air songeur, puis d'un pas ferme il se rendit à la cuisine.

**XXXX.**

Ron et Blaise qui avaient mangé dans un restaurant, se dirigeaient maintenant vers la boîte de nuit, marchant lentement et profitant de l'air doux de la nuit.

Durant le repas ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres avec entrain, mais là un long silence s'était installé, que le Serpentard rompit.

« J'ai l'impression que Devon commence à s'intéresser à toi non?

« Euh...oui...un peu! Répondit le rouquin, le regard rivé droit devant lui...enfin un peu plus...pourquoi, tu ne veux plus passer pour mon petit-ami?

« Non c'est pas ça du tout! Répliqua aussitôt Blaise...je le resterais tant que tu le voudras...mais...en fait je me demande si c'est vraiment un mec pour toi.

« Pourquoi tu ne le trouves pas bien?

« Je ne sais pas...c'est peut-être parce que je ne le connais pas encore assez.

Le Serpentard n'osait pas avouer le fond de sa pensée, il savait que l'amour rend aveugle, et attaquer directement Devon c'était courir à la dispute assurée avec Ron, qui comme toute personne amoureuse n'accepterait aucune critique sur l'élu de son cœur.

Et Blaise ne voulait pas en arriver là, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui.

Il se saisit du bras de Ron pour se serrer contre lui et fit d'un ton qu'il voulut plein d'entrain:

« Laisses tomber et allons nous amuser, et n'oublies pas de me réserver la série de slow.

Le rouquin se mit à rire.

« Je ne sais les danser qu'avec toi.

**XXXX.**

« Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à tes questions! Annonça Draco dés qu'il pénétra dans la pièce...mais puisque il y a des choses que tu tiens à me dire je suis prêt à les entendre...seulement dis-toi bien que quelle qu'elles soient elles font parties du passé, et aujourd'hui tout est différent...je t'écoute.

La position du blond, debout de l'autre côté de la table et bras croisés, et cette entrée en matière assez dure, n'étaient pas vraiment faites pour encourager Harry, mais ce dernier qui était avachi sur une chaise se redressa, il avait besoin de parler alors il allait le faire, même si pour Draco cela ne changeait plus rien, il allait lui dire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, même si c'était trop tard.

Et l'idée qu'il soit trop tard ramena des larmes dans ses yeux verts qu'il tint baissés au sol, mais il les refoula et courageusement il se lança, sans le regarder.

« Je regrette...et je regretterais toute ma vie de t'avoir envoyé ce message! Dit-il d'une voix sourde...j'ai fait une erreur stupide...mais c'est parce que je t'aimais...je t'aime toujours comme un fou...ma vie, mon avenir c'était toi...mais toi...

Là il dû s'arrêter un instant pour déglutir et s'éclaircir la gorge, ce n'était pas facile d'exprimer ses sentiments, les mots se pressaient en vrac, s'emmêlaient, et en plus la peine qu'il ressentait et qui était dure à contenir n'arrangeait rien.

« Tu ne disais jamais rien! Reprit-il de la même voix sourde...on ne parlait pas...je n'ai jamais pu savoir si tu m'aimais et j'ai crû que...j'ai crû que ces quelques mots te feraient réagir, que tu viendrais pour avoir au moins une explication...pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu?...si tu l'avais fait je t'aurais dit que je t'aimais...voilà, c'est ce que je voulais te dire.

Il se tu, les yeux toujours baissé, et Draco qui l'avait écouté très attentivement resta silencieux un long moment, son visage avait la dureté du granit.

Le cœur étreint Harry attendait sans bouger qu'il parle.

« Je ne suis pas venu, c'est un fait, alors si ça peut te soulager, tout est de ma faute et je m'excuse de t'avoir déçu! Finit par dire le blond d'un ton aussi dur que son visage...mais ceci dit, le passé c'est le passé et il est mort, et puis entre nous je trouve que tu parles d'amour bien légèrement Potter, si je ne m'abuse et d'après les rumeurs que j'ai entendu tu as un petit-ami qui doit bientôt venir s'installer ici avec toi non?

« Non! Se récria Harry en relevant brusquement la tête vers Draco...non, ça ce fera pas...j'ai rompu!

Un éclat de surprise passa très vite dans les yeux du blond qui se dit aussitôt que son plan de départ tombait à l'eau, mais un autre se profilait déjà dans son esprit, pourquoi ne pas jouer avec Potter en se servant de ses soi-disant sentiments? Il allait falloir qu'il y réfléchisse.

« Déjà? Avant même qu'il ait amené une seule valise?Répliqua t-il en prenant un ton tout aussi ironique que l'expression qui se peignit sur ses traits...décidément tu te débarrasse avec une facilité déconcertante des personnes que tu dis aimer...je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour te demander ça mais, es-tu sûr de savoir ce que veut dire ce mot?

Le regard froid et railleur du blond tordit le cœur du brun, mais en même temps il devait reconnaître que vu de l'extérieur, en effet il pouvait sembler plutôt insensible.

Comment s'expliquer?

Il ne s'en sentait pas capable, il était trop chamboulé pour s'exprimer clairement.

Mais il n'eut de toutes façons rien le temps de trouver à dire.

« J'espère que maintenant que tu as dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur le sujet sera définitivement clos! Fit Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte...j'ai besoin de tranquillité pour mon travail.

Sur ce il sortit de la pièce et monta dans sa chambre.

Seul, Harry laissa couler ses larmes.

**XXXX.**

A peine entrés dans la boîte Ron et Blaise furent abordés par Devon qui les guettait, il fit mine de leur tomber dessus en revenant des toilettes, et les invita à sa table.

Le rouquin le suivit avec le sourire, le Serpentard à contrecœur.

Devon leur présenta un jeune homme qui y était déjà attablé et qui se trouvait être son frère, Lucas, et qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, le rouquin comprit rapidement que ce dernier était au courant du rôle que jouait son frère.

Les quatre jeunes gens commandèrent à boire et discutèrent un moment avant que les deux frères se lèvent pour aller danser.

De leurs places Ron et Blaise les observèrent se défouler sur la piste en danseurs émérites, ils étaient vraiment beaux et doués tous les deux et ils s'attirèrent ainsi rapidement les regards et l'intérêt de plusieurs personnes.

En particuliers Devon, qui bien embêté, se retrouva coincé entre deux hommes qui le cherchaient clairement en se collant à lui.

« Je crois que ta bombe a fait des victimes! S'amusa Blaise en se penchant vers Ron.

Il était ravit et attendait de voir comment Devon allait réagir, les deux hommes semblaient plutôt pas mal et il se disait qu'un séducteur comme lui n'y résisterait pas.

Peut-être qu'en voyant ça Ron se poserait des questions à son sujet.

Seulement le jeune homme, qui n'était pas gay, n'apprécia évidemment pas les contacts appuyés que lui imposaient ces hommes un peu trop collants, et qui insistèrent malgré les regards noirs qu'il se mit à leur jeter et le fait qu'il les repoussait de la main.

La boîte était à grande majorité gay Devon le savait et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne la fréquentait pas en temps normal, mais ne cherchant pas à provoquer de son côté il n'avait pas prévu qu'une telle situation puisse se présenter, il avait pensé qu'au pire un simple non suffirait à tenir éloignés les éventuels importuns, ce qui s'avérait être le cas en général mais malheureusement pas avec ces deux-là, et en désespoir de cause Devon lança un regard d'appel au secours en direction de Ron, qui tout comme Blaise le regardait.

Le rouquin comprit son embarras et ne pensant qu'à l'aider il réagit aussitôt, il bondit de sa chaise et rapidement vint près de lui en bousculant les deux autres pour les écarter.

« Foutez-lui la paix! Leur lança t-il avec un regard menaçant.

Les deux hommes, mal embouchés et pas disposés à obéir le bousculèrent à leur tour, et l'un des deux lui envoya même une méchante claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

La réaction de Ron fut immédiate, il se retourna et son poing partit tout seul à la rencontre de la mâchoire du malotru qui recula sous le choc.

Le second, voulant défendre son ami, tenta lui aussi de s'attaquer au rouquin mais avec rapidité Devon l'en empêcha en bloquant son élan d'une droite dans l'estomac.

Les deux hommes, stoppés quelques secondes, revinrent hargneusement à la charge, les insultant mais n'impressionnant guère Ron et Devon qui pensaient s'en défaire facilement et firent fièrement face côte à côte.

Malheureusement les deux mal embouchés n'était pas venus seuls, ils étaient en groupe, groupe qui arriva très vite à leur rescousse et les assaillit, les entourant.

Voyant ça le frère de Devon s'avança aussi, Blaise arriva deux secondes après, se plaçant près de Ron.

Les deux groupes immobiles se fixèrent un instant, comme des fauves se défiant, il était clair que le combat était inévitable, et brusquement ce fut la curée, comme si on leur avait donné le 'top' ils se jetèrent en même temps les uns sur les autres.

Autour d'eux les danseurs qui ne s'écartèrent pas assez vite se prirent des coups non voulu et par ricochet s'y mirent aussi, cognant sans chercher à comprendre sur tous ceux qui se trouvaient à portée et qui répondirent à leur tour, ainsi en quelques instants ce fut la bagarre générale, toute la boîte se battait, sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais la plupart étant pas mal éméchés la raison n'avait aucune importance, le principal c'était de participer, et ils y allaient de bon cœur.

**XXXX.**

Harry resta longtemps assit sur sa chaise, le visage baigné de larmes, mais petit à petit elles se tarirent.

Ses pensées moroses prirent un autre tour.

Le passé était mort, oui, mais le présent?

Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas séduire Draco maintenant et sans se référer sans cesse à ce passé?

En y repensant quand le blond s'était excusé, malgré sa dureté, il avait crû sentir comme un fond d'amertume dans ses paroles, alors peut-être que quelque part il n'était pas aussi indifférent que ce qu'il laissait paraître?

Harry releva la tête, une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux verts, il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras.

Il l'avait fait une fois et il s'en mordait les doigts, il ne recommencerait pas.

**XXXX.**

La sécurité de la boîte ayant finalement jeté tout le monde dehors, Ron, Blaise et les deux frères se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir, comme tous les autres.

Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, ils avaient des bleus, des contusions, et Devon grimaçait de douleur en s'appuyant sur sa jambe droite, il s'était prit un méchant coup au niveau du tibia.

« On peut dire que la soirée était animée! Plaisanta t-il en faisant quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la boîte...viens Lucas, je crois que le mieux c'est qu'on rentre chez nous, Ron on se voit demain au pub si tu veux.

Le rouquin s'approcha de lui et l'entoura d'un bras pour le soutenir.

« Je vais te raccompagner! Fit-il...Blaise on se voit demain nous aussi? Lança t-il au Serpentard alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous les trois à transplaner.

« Bien sûr! Marmonna ce dernier, le visage sombre, il avait la désagréable impression que cette soirée avait rapproché les deux jeunes gens au lieu de les éloigner.

Face aux deux hommes Devon n'avait pas du tout réagit comme lui l'aurait souhaité, et la façon dont Ron s'était rué à son secours lui avait donné envie de tout casser, ce qui d'ailleurs l'avait bien servit durant la bagarre, il avait pu se défouler de toute sa rage jalouse sur les agresseurs.

Mais maintenant il se sentait malheureux et abandonné.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**XXXX.**

Le lendemain, en milieu de matinée, Blaise était déjà devant la porte du studio, il n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps pour venir.

Et quand Ron lui ouvrit il aperçut tout de suite le bleu qu'il avait sur une des pommettes.

« Tu ne t'es pas soigné? S'enquit-il en s'approchant pour le saisir par le menton, examinant l'hématome.

« Il...il a pas voulut partir celui-là! Murmura Le rouquin, troublé par sa proximité et par l'agréable odeur légèrement épicée qu'il dégageait.

« Ça te fait mal? Demanda doucement le Serpentard, tout aussi troublé.

« Un peu! Souffla Ron qui se sentait prit de faiblesse et envahit par une douce chaleur.

« Tu sais comment on soigne les petits bobos? Souffla à son tour Blaise, tout en approchant lentement les lèvres de sa joue pour déposer un léger baiser sur la meurtrissure...comme ça.

Totalement immobile, et le souffle court, Ron avait fermé les yeux et la bouche du Serpentard descendit tout doucement vers la sienne.

Mais alors qu'elles allaient se rejoindre une voix, volontairement moqueuse, les interrompit.

« Euh...je vous dérange peut-être?

Blaise se retourna vivement, s'écartant ainsi de Ron qui ouvrit des yeux un peu troubles et hébétés, il était encore perdu dans les délicieuses sensations que le Serpentard avait éveillé en lui.

« Devon! S'exclama Blaise, ses yeux sombres étincelants de colère à sa vue, et de frustration...qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

« Oula! il est pas content du tout! Pensa le jeune homme qui cacha un sourire et prit une attitude très décontractée tout en s'avançant, s'arrêtant près de Ron qui ne se rendit pas compte de l'énervement du Serpentard qui tentait, aussi bien que possible, de le cacher.

« Hier soir il m'a proposé d'aller au restaurant! Intervint le rouquin...tu veux te joindre à nous?

Devon et Blaise se toisèrent un bref instant.

« Avec le plus grand plaisir! répondit ce dernier d'un ton mielleux à souhait, mais le regard provoquant.

« Plus on est de fous et plus on rit! Fit mine de soupirer ironiquement Devon.

Finalement toute cette histoire l'amusait beaucoup, et il appréciait de plus en plus le couple qu'ils formaient, qu'ils soient gay ne le gênait pas, il trouvait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et si l'un des deux avait été une femme il était certain que cela aurait été pareil.

**XXXX.**

Comme à son habitude Draco se leva tôt pour se rendre à ses bureaux, et comme d'habitude aussi, bien qu'il ait un peu faim, il se dit qu'il avalerait un café en arrivant là-bas.

Il se donnait à fond à son travail, encore plus depuis sa séparation d'avec Harry, et très souvent il ne songeait même pas à se nourrir.

Heureusement qu'Adrian était là pour le lui rappeler, c'était lui qui en général le forçait à s'arrêter un peu pour faire un repas correct, mais le jeune homme n'était pas toujours là pour veiller sur lui.

Il descendit donc, prêt à partir, mais dans le vestibule il tomba sur Harry qui était sortit du salon en l'entendant.

« Bonjour Draco, ton petit-déjeuner t'attend!

Surprit le blond s'arrêta face à lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es levé si tôt rien que pour me préparer de quoi manger?

« Si, tout à fait! Répondit le brun qui sourit...j'ai comme l'impression que tu te nourris très mal.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Potter je...

« Non! Le coupa fermement Harry qui plongea son regard bien droit dans le sien...je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, mais j'ai envie de le faire...s'il te plait le temps que tu es ici laisses-moi m'occuper de toi, je ne te demande rien d'autre! Termina t-il d'un ton bas et le regard suppliant.

Le blond hésita un instant puis soupira:

« Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher...fais comme tu veux.

« Alors viens! Fit gaiement le brun qui le saisit par la main, son contact lui déclenchant une véritable onde de bonheur dans tout le corps, et l'entraina dans le salon, dans le coin bar, et près d'une petite table ronde sur laquelle était posé un plateau bien garnit.

Et en détaillant tout ce qu'il y avait dessus Draco ouvrit des yeux effarés.

« Tu comptes tout de même pas me faire avaler tout ça?

« Et bien...en fait j'étais pas sûr de ce que tu préférerais, alors j'ai mit un peu de tout, tu n'as plus qu'à choisir.

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de rire, et Harry qui le regardait eut un air ravit, c'était bon de l'entendre et de le voir rire.

« Un café et un de ces croissants me suffira! Fit Draco avec bonne humeur, et tout en s'asseyant.

Le brun s'installa face à lui, après avoir remplit deux tasses, et l'observa un instant avant de demander:

« Tu reviens à midi?

« Si c'est le cas est-ce qu'un repas gargantuesque va m'attendre? Répondit le blond finalement bien content d'avaler quelque chose, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait faim et il attrapa un second croissant.

« Je me modérerais, promit! S'amusa Harry, il était heureux, pour la première fois le blond était détendu avec lui.

« Non je ne rentrerais pas pour le repas! Reprit Draco plus sérieusement...mais mon équipe et moi reviendront ici vers 17heures, pour reprendre la réunion que tu as interrompu.

« Je suis désolé! S'excusa le brun d'un ton penaud.

Mais le blond haussa négligemment les épaules.

« De toute manière nous étions tous fatigué, alors c'était pas plus mal...bon je dois y aller! Termina t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Mais au bout de quelques pas il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry qui le suivait des yeux.

« Merci pour ce petit-déjeuner, c'était une bonne idée finalement!

Sur ce il repartit.

Le brun avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**XXXX.**

Devon avait emmené Ron et Blaise dans un restaurant asiatique, et le rouquin, assit face au Serpentard et près du jeune acteur, se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il devait jouer l'amoureux silencieux auprès de Devon, qu'il était censé rendre jaloux avec Blaise, Blaise qu'il devait rendre jaloux, pour de bon cette fois, avec Devon, et en réalité il ne savait plus où il en était ni ce qu'il devait faire.

Heureusement, si on peut dire, on lui avait donné de foutues baguettes pour manger, et ces deux bouts de bois récalcitrants refusaient de tenir entre ses doigts, attraper un morceau de nourriture, ou pire des grains de riz, s'avérait aussi facile que vider une baignoire avec un seau percé et il se concentrait donc dessus, tête baissée, cela avait au moins l'avantage de lui éviter de regarder l'un ou l'autre.

Il ne vit donc pas Blaise froncer les sourcils en voyant Devon, qui volontairement et d'une façon très peu discrète, suivait avec des yeux plus qu'appréciateurs la ravissante serveuse vietnamienne qui venait de poser devant eux un plat de porc au saté, et s'éloignait tout en se retournant pour lui sourire.

Avec tout ce qui s'était déjà passé au pub et en boîte le Serpentard se posait des questions.

Bi peut-être se dit-il, mais avec un penchant nettement hétéro apparemment...

Ouai, sauf avec Ron se corrigea t-il en voyant Devon poser, comme par mégarde, une main caressante sur l'épaule du rouquin, et se pencher sur lui pour lui demander d'une voix enjôleuse si il ne préférerait pas qu'il lui fasse amener des couverts, et lui murmurer ensuite autre chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

En grinçant des dents il vit Ron lui sourire en opinant, et leurs visages un peu trop proche à son goût lui donna envie de leur bondir dessus pour les séparer.

« Je suis peut-être de trop? Gronda t-il.

Après tout il était censé être le petit-ami de Ron, donc il était normal qu'il paraisse jaloux, rôle qu'il n'avait aucun mal à jouer.

Le rouquin rougit et se leva, obéissant ainsi à ce que lui avait demandé Devon.

« Je...je dois aller aux toilettes!

« Ça te dérange pas trop de draguer mon petit-ami juste sous mon nez? Attaqua Blaise d'un ton rogue dés qu'ils furent seuls.

Devon, jouant parfaitement son rôle de salop, eut un petit sourire supérieur et afficha une assurance qui hérissa Blaise, déjà bien énervé.

« Je peux dire sans me tromper que ton petit-ami est tout prêt à me tomber dans les bras, et à te larguer! Rétorqua t-il.

Le Serpentard se crispa, ça il le savait très bien malheureusement, et ça lui faisait suffisamment mal comme ça.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas! Grogna t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que l'amour vient faire là-dedans? Répliqua Devon dans un soupir ennuyé...que ça te plaise ou non je peux me le faire quand je veux, et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse! Rajouta t-il avec insolence et provocation.

Blaise qui tenait une baguette dans sa main, serra tellement les poings qu'elle cassa net.

« Tu es jaloux? S'amusa le jeune acteur...mais je crois que tu sais très bien que tu es en train de le perdre, et que tu n'y peux rien...je peux te dire aussi que si tu n'es pas encore en train de m'étriper c'est parce que tu sais que cela n'y changerait rien, et qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

Le Serpentard en aurait hurlé de rage, en effet que pouvait-il faire? C'était comme si Devon savait qu'il était coincé.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait aucun droit, il n'était qu'un semblant de petit-ami, il était là justement pour que Ron finisse avec Devon.

Mais le rouquin allait souffrir avec lui, et Blaise ne pouvait pas supporter ça.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire! Dit-il d'un ton mauvais...parce que tu ne le mérite pas.

« Tu veux m'en empêcher parce que je ne le mérite pas? Répéta le jeune homme en prenant un air dubitatif...c'est tout? et pas parce que tu l'aimes?...tu n'es pas mieux que moi alors.

Le Serpentard serra les mâchoires sans pouvoir répondre, Ron revenait.

**XXXX.**

Quand Draco et son équipe, les mêmes personnes que la veille, arrivèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau Harry s'y trouvait et s'apprêtait à sortir.

Il venait de déposer un plateau contenant, thé, café et petits gâteaux.

Les adeptes du 'time of tea' apprécièrent, les adeptes du café tout autant, et tous le remercièrent d'un sourire.

Draco lui fit mine de rien, comme si c'était normal, mais Adrian qui l'observait vit passer une lueur de contentement dans ses yeux gris, il savait qu'après une après-midi bien chargée le blond rêvait d'un bon café, il en buvait beaucoup en ce moment, tout comme lui, pour tenir le coup face à la surcharge de travail.

Harry s'esquiva rapidement, mais en passant près d'Adrian il le fixa dans les yeux tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Un peu surprit ce dernier obtempéra discrètement et ils se retrouvèrent dans le vestibule.

« Vous voulez me parler? Demanda t-il à voix basse.

« J'ai un service à vous demander! Répondit Harry sur le même ton...je voudrais que vous m'appreniez tout ce qui concerne les affaires de Draco...ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il veut faire, en quoi consiste son travail, quel genre d'entreprise il rachète...tout quoi!

« Euh...ça risque d'être long! Fit Adrian avec une grimace...mais pourq...

« Parce que je veux tout savoir de lui! Le coupa le brun, impatient... je veux pouvoir l'aider, pas en le conseillant bien sûr, mais en l'écoutant, en comprenant de quoi il parle...je ne l'ai pas fait avant parce que j'étais trop stupide pour ça...je crois qu'à un moment c'était ce qu'il aurait voulut, mais je n'ai rien comprit et il a cessé de me parler...je ne veux pas renouveler les mêmes erreurs.

« Vous voulez reprendre votre histoire?

« Oh oui je le voudrais! Répondit Harry d'un ton vibrant de conviction...et je vais essayer par tous les moyens de le récupérer...alors vous allez m'aider?

« En échange vous me raconterez ce qui s'est passé entre vous? J'en ai bien une petite idée mais j'aimerais l'entendre.

Le brun sourit, il savait que ce n'était pas de la curiosité malsaine mais un intérêt réel.

« Oui!

« Bon! Fit Adrian qui réfléchit un instant...demain matin Draco doit se rendre dans une de nos usines, j'étais censé l'accompagner mais ma présence n'est pas absolument nécessaire, je lui demanderais ma matinée et je viendrais ici.

« Merci!

« De rien...je ferais mieux d'y retourner maintenant, Draco va se demander ce que je fabrique.

**XXXX.**

Alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant, Blaise en tête, Devon retint Ron en arrière pour lui glisser quelques mots.

« Je vais vous laisser sous prétexte d'un rendez-vous! Lui dit-il à voix basse...il va sûrement te raccompagner alors dis-lui, l'air de rien, que ce soir tu m'as invité chez toi...genre petit repas aux chandelles, etc, etc...tu vois ce que je veux dire?

« Oui, bien sûr! Murmura Ron...mais c'est pas un peu tôt?

Cette idée ne lui plaisait guère, si Blaise croyait qu'ils étaient ensemble il ne voudrait plus jouer à être son petit-ami, il n'y verrait plus de raison.

« Fais-moi confiance! Le rassura Devon, il avait bien comprit que le Serpentard était amoureux et qu'il ne lui manquait qu'un petit coup de pouce pour laisser éclater ses sentiments, mais il préférait ne pas en parler à Ron, il l'aimait bien et il se disait que la surprise n'en serait que meilleure pour lui...je viendrais vers 20h30, n'oublies pas de bien lui dire.

« Bon...c'est d'accord! Fit le rouquin à contrecœur.

**XXXX.**

Draco mit fin à la réunion vers les 19h30, et Adrian traina suffisamment, laissant les autres s'en aller, pour se retrouver seul avec lui.

Le blond qui le connaissait bien comprit immédiatement qu'il voulait quelque chose.

« Tu veux me parler? L'interrogea t-il en s'asseyant d'une fesse sur le bureau, bras croisés.

Adrian qui faisait mine de ranger des dossier, qui n'en avaient nul besoin, s'arrêta et leva les yeux pour le regarder.

« Je voudrais que tu répondes à une question.

Draco plissa légèrement les yeux, il était certain que cela concernait Potter.

« Poses toujours! Répliqua t-il assez sèchement.

« Écoutes! Fit Adrian avec un peu de gêne...je suis persuadé que tu as tout organisé pour trouver une bonne excuse à ton installation ici, tu ne me le dira pas je sais, mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est...qu'est-ce que tu espérais en venant ici?

Le blond le fixa un long moment en silence, Adrian cru d'ailleurs qu'il n'allait pas répondre, mais un drôle de sourire étira les lèvres de Draco qui se décida finalement.

« D'abord je peux t'assurer que je n'avais rien prévu du tout avant de venir le voir, et que je n'espérais rien...tout a changé au moment précis où je me suis retrouvé face à lui...et là au moment-même où je te parle tout ce que j'ai envie c'est...de le faire souffrir, de lui faire mal.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**XXXX.**

Adrian ouvrit de grand yeux presque choqués et stupéfaits.

« Le faire souffrir? mais...pourquoi?

« Pour te dire la vérité, au départ je n'étais pas vraiment sûr des raisons qui m'ont poussé à venir...quand j'ai entendu dire qu'il allait se mettre avec quelqu'un j'ai ressentit le besoin de me retrouver face à lui, de voir comment il réagirait après tout ce temps...ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce besoin...peut-être qu'au fond ne pas avoir d'explication sur notre rupture à toujours été comme une épine dans le pied pour moi...mon excuse pour venir le voir était à l'origine la vente de la maison, mais l'idée de m'installer ici m'est venue dés qu'il a ouvert la porte...tu sais il m'a donné les raisons de notre séparation, et elles ne m'ont pas satisfait, loin de là, à l'entendre Potter n'a aucun tort, tout est de ma faute, en l'écoutant j'ai eut envie de le tuer...maintenant je sais qu'il m'aime, mais je me fout de son amour...je veux qu'il souffre.

« Draco tu me fais peur là!

« Pourquoi? Fit le blond d'un air moqueur...tu ne voulais pas d'une réponse honnête?

« Si, mais tu te tromp...

« Aller ça suffit, rentres chez toi maintenant! Ordonna Draco d'un ton sans réplique tout en se redressant...on se voit demain...et gardes tout ça pour toi.

**XXXX.**

Resté seul dans le bureau Draco alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, dans lequel il se rejeta en arrière, le visage levé vers le plafond.

Ce qu'il avait dit à Adrian était vrai, il avait juste omit de mentionner qu'il voulait qu'Harry souffre parce que lui avait souffert, oh oui vraiment, à en être malade, à en pleurer chaque nuit seul dans son coin, à l'abri de tous.

Il l'avait tellement aimé, sans rien dire il avait tout prévu pour un avenir avec Harry, malgré son emploi du temps très chargé il avait changé toute sa vie par amour pour lui, il avait acheté cette maison parce qu'il le connaissait très bien et qu'il avait su tout de suite en la voyant qu'il en serait dingue, il avait aussi changé d'endroit ses bureaux pour en être proche, pour pouvoir travailler de chez eux et être ainsi plus souvent avec lui.

Ça lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps mais il était parvenu à tout organiser rien que pour lui.

Le pire était qu'il avait espéré lui en faire la surprise dés le week-end suivant leur dispute, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas insisté ce matin-là tandis qu'il faisait sa crise.

Si le brun l'avait écouté de temps en temps il aurait su qu'il était injoignable ce jour-là, il était à Douvre pour le rachat de sa deuxième usine, il ne voulait pas être dérangé parce que c'était important pour lui, il était si fier de sa réussite; ça lui avait fait mal là aussi qu'Harry ne s'intéresse jamais à son travail, il aurait aimé partagé son enthousiasme et sa fierté avec lui.

Mais le brun se moquait de ce qu'il faisait.

Pourtant dés qu'il avait prit connaissance du message, malheureusement tard dans la soirée, il était venu aussitôt, il lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il viendrait, mais lui il était partit.

En quatre mots sur un bout de papier Harry avait tout détruit, sans chercher plus loin.

Il avait alors comprit que le brun n'avait jamais pensé qu'à lui-même, sans jamais faire aucun effort pour le couple qu'il avait cru qu'ils formaient.

Parce qu'autrement pourquoi n'était-ce jamais lui qui venait jusqu'à lui? Il attendait que Draco vienne et lui en faisait ensuite le reproche mais sans jamais se donner lui-même la peine de faire le premier pas, Harry voulait simplement tout et tout de suite, il fallait que tout soit comme il le désirait, ruinant tout si cela ne lui convenait pas.

Et Draco avait souffert, comme un damné, mais maintenant sa souffrance à lui le guérirait de la sienne.

Ainsi à la fin de son séjour il se sentirait libéré, il se débarrasserait de lui, ainsi que de cette maison qu'il lui laisserait malgré tout, et tirerait un trait sur cette histoire.

Il lui en voulait à un point inimaginable, et il avait la rancune tenace.

Pour être honnête au départ il n'avait pas ce genre d'idée, comme il l'avait dit à Adrian en entendant que son petit-ami allait s'installer avec lui il avait juste ressentit le besoin de se retrouver un moment face à lui, seul à seul, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ni ce qu'il allait faire ou dire, mais il le fallait, ce besoin était trop fort.

Il pensait plus ou moins qu'ils auraient une explication qui lui aurait permit de répondre à toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé sans cesse, comme une dernière mise au point.

Ça semblait si simple!

Mais avant même qu'il mette un pied dans la maison, dés la première seconde où il s'était retrouvé face à lui tout avait changé, en le revoyant toute sa souffrance lui était revenue de plein fouet et il avait eut une envie violente de lui faire mal; de lui crier cette haine qui avait remplacée l'amour dans son cœur, et toute sa colère pour ses rêves brisés, mais il s'était tu parce que l'idée de s'installer ici avait surgit brusquement dans son esprit.

Et l'idée de vengeance avait germée, le désir fou de détruire à son tour l'avenir qu'il était en train de se construire, comme par exemple de ruiner sa vie de couple en lui piquant son petit copain.

Chose qui n'était d'ailleurs plus possible, mais c'était aussi bien.

Il avait donc suivit son inspiration et ne le regrettait pas, maintenant qu'il savait qu'Harry l'aimait, du moins à ce qu'il disait, parce que vu comme il s'était débarrassé de lui et de celui qui devait partager sa vie il y a si peu, et alors qu'il l'avait clairement annoncé, il y avait de quoi avoir des doutes sérieux sur ce qu'aimer signifiait pour lui, mais enfin bon si il disait vrai c'était parfait, parce que lui il avait un plan bien arrêté en tête, il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Draco sourit en repensant à l'appartement qu'il y avait au dernier étage de ses bureaux, heureusement qu'avec son esprit vif il avait pensé à le mettre en travaux dés le lendemain, à cause d'Adrian Potter aurait pu se faire des idées et croire que c'était par amour qu'il était venu, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.

Et puis ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'à aucun moment le brun ne soit sûr de lui, il fallait qu'il reste dans le doute sur ses sentiments exacts, qu'il se pose sans cesse des questions, qu'il espère et désespère tout à la fois.

Pour cela il allait pratiquer sur lui le système de la douche écossaise, chaud et froid à tour de rôle pour qu'il ne sache plus où il en était, jusqu'à ce qu'il le largue sans aucune explication, il verrait ainsi l'effet que cela faisait...en espérant qu'il l'aime assez pour en souffrir autant que lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ferma les yeux, et les mains bien posées à plat sur les accoudoirs, il se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

**XXXX.**

Il fut tiré de sa léthargie par de délicates caresses qui effleuraient son visage, et, réalisant immédiatement que cela ne pouvait être qu'Harry il garda les yeux fermés, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

Le brun, qui ne s'était approché qu'après beaucoup d'hésitation, s'aperçut que le blond avait prit conscience de sa présence, il s'immobilisa un instant, un peu inquiet, puis ne se faisant pas rabrouer il s'enhardit.

Debout près du fauteuil il se pencha sur Draco, amenant son visage tout près du sien, son corps tremblait et son cœur battait à tout rompre, il le désirait en à avoir mal.

« S'il te plait Draco, je t'aime tant! Lui souffla t-il, le suppliant ainsi de ne pas le repousser.

Le blond ne disant toujours rien et ne faisant toujours aucun geste, Harry prit cela pour un accord et doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand le brun exerça une pression pour que le baiser s'approfondisse, Draco obtempéra et répondit.

Il fallait bien qu'il lui donne un peu d'espoir.

Il sentit Harry dégrafer d'une main les boutons de la chemise qu'il portait, en écarter les pans tandis que sa bouche descendait lentement sur son torse, s'y attardait de la langue pendant que ses mains s'attaquaient à la ceinture de son pantalon, et là il cessa d'analyser la situation et décida de ne pas couper court comme il avait eut l'intention de le faire.

Après tout pourquoi ne pas profiter d'un bon moment?

Il avait plutôt prévu de le faire languir quelques temps, mais pourquoi attendre finalement? Cela ne changerait rien et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était une première fois avec lui, ils avaient été amants pendant longtemps et Harry ne l'avait jamais déçut à ces jeux-là, entre eux cela avait toujours été plus que parfait, une fusion totale.

Et puis à cause de son travail il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait un petit moment qu'il était sevré de caresses.

Il leva les mains et entreprit à son tour de déshabiller Harry, un Harry qui vivait un instant de pure extase et se mit à gémir sous les mains de Draco.

**XXXX.**

Devon fit donc comme il l'avait dit, et peu après Ron et Blaise se retrouvaient devant la porte du studio.

« Tu...tu entres cinq minutes? Proposa le rouquin qui était resté très silencieux depuis le restaurant, tout comme le Serpentard qui avait l'air tout aussi sombre et fit signe que oui.

« Tu veux un café? Demanda Ron quand ils furent dans la pièce et tandis qu'il posait sa veste aux pieds de son lit.

« On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse non? Fit Blaise sans répondre à sa question, et tout en s'avançant jusqu'à lui.

Vu sa tête le rouquin aurait pu lui demander la même chose, mais ce dernier était trop perdu dans ses propres réflexions pour s'en rendre compte.

Mal à l'aise sous son regard, Ron rougit, c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Euh...en fait j'ai invité Devon ici ce soir...à 20h 30...tu sais...euh pour un petit repas en tête-à-tête quoi!

« Alors ça y est? Murmura le Serpentard qui eut la sensation d'un grand froid dans sa poitrine, il ne voulait pas, non, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête.

La panique l'envahit et il chercha à croiser le regard azur, mais le rouquin avait baissé la tête.

« Je...je crois, oui.

« Si tout est finit, alors qu'au moins une fois tu sois à moi! Pensa Blaise qui brusquement le saisit rudement par les revers de sa chemise, surprenant Ron et lui faisant ainsi relever la tête, pour s'emparer immédiatement et avidement de sa bouche.

Le rouquin ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde avant de réagir tout aussi avidement, glissant ses doigts crispés dans la chevelure brune.

Ce baiser plus que fougueux, autant désiré par l'un que par l'autre, leur fit perdre la tête.

Ils ne pensaient plus, ne réfléchissaient plus, uniquement guidés par leurs sentiments et leurs désirs poussés au maximum ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit sans qu'ils se séparent, et tout en se déshabillant mutuellement et hâtivement.

Rapidement Blaise prit la direction de leurs ébats, puisqu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule fois il voulait en profiter autant que possible, et faire en sorte que ce moment soit inoubliable pour tous les deux.

La tête dans les étoiles et le corps en fusion, Ron se laissa bien volontiers aller sous les mains habiles et la bouche gourmande du Serpentard, en réclamant toujours plus et criant de plaisir quand Blaise prit possession de lui.

**XXXX.**

Appuyé contre le bureau, sur lequel s'était terminé leurs ébats, Harry regarda Draco qui se rhabillait sans un mot, son visage semblait fermé et le brun s'inquiéta.

« Draco...est-ce que...est-ce que tu regrettes? Hésita t-il.

Le blond lui jeta un regard dénué de toute expression.

« Pourquoi je devrais? Fit-il d'un ton tout aussi neutre avant de rajouter avec un peu de raillerie...t'inquiètes pas tu es toujours un amant aussi parfait, ton ex a dû te le dire souvent non?...je vais prendre une douche.

Sur ce il quitta la pièce.

Harry resta les yeux rivés sur la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir, le moment qu'il venait de vivre il en avait souvent rêvé, mais dans ses rêves c'était un instant de retrouvailles passionnées, de pur bonheur à deux où ils s'avoueraient qu'ils s'aimaient.

Là c'était bien réel, malheureusement cette réalité était totalement différente et lui laissait plutôt comme un goût amer.

Puis il se secoua, il s'était douté que ce ne serait pas facile et qu'il devrait faire de gros efforts pour avoir une chance de le récupérer, alors il n'allait pas se décourager aussi vite.

Avec un peu plus d'entrain il enfila ses vêtements, décidé à ne montrer qu'un visage heureux à Draco dés qu'il redescendrait.

Mais au niveau de son cœur une douleur sourde refusait de le quitter.

**XXXX.**

A plat ventre sur le lit, Blaise à demi allongé sur son dos, Ron ouvrit les yeux.

L'extase qu'ils avaient vécu avait été si totale, que complètement alanguis et épuisés, le silence aidant, ils s'étaient endormis en quelques secondes, il y avait de cela plus de trois heures.

Les yeux un peu brouillés le rouquin regarda l'heure en plissant les paupières, 20h.

« Devon! Fit-il, se rappelant qu'il n'allait pas tardé à arriver.

Le Serpentard, à demi-réveillé, et qui se sentait si bien, fut brutalement ramené à la réalité en entendant ce prénom.

La jalousie, la colère, la déception, le firent brusquement se redresser.

« Comment peux-tu aimer quelqu'un comme lui? S'écria t-il avec hargne tout en se levant, récupérant ses vêtements qui avaient été jetés au sol.

Les idées un peu embrouillées et surprit par sa colère si subite Ron se tourna sur le dos pour le regarder, en appuie sur un coude.

« Mais...qu'est-ce qui te prends?

« Qu'est-ce qui me prends? S'énerva Blaise qui se rhabillait hâtivement...il me prend qu'il faut être complètement idiot pour s'amouracher d'un salop pareil.

« Je ne suis pas un idiot! Riposta le rouquin vexé et meurtri qu'il le juge ainsi...et c'est pas un salop.

« Si c'en est un! Rétorqua aigrement le Serpentard en le fixant avec des yeux étincelants, qu'il le défende exacerbait sa jalousie et il ne maîtrisait plus sa colère, ça faisait trop mal...je suis bien placé pour le juger, des gars simples et nigauds comme toi qui gobent tout ce qu'on leur raconte et qu'on peut mener en bateau comme on veut, je m'en suis fait des tas, et on les jette aussi facilement qu'on les prend...pas de sentiments, du sexe c'est tout...alors tu vois je sais ce que je dis, et lui il est comme ça!

« Des...gars...comme moi? Murmura lentement Ron, et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de parvenir à assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui assener, là il eut la sensation que son cœur se brisait en morceaux et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Il savait bien sûr que Blaise était un séducteur, mais il l'avait toujours imaginé sous un côté plutôt romanesque et charmeur, jamais comme un profiteur.

Mais ce qui le blessa au-delà de tout c'est d'entendre de quelle façon il le voyait:

Idiot, simple et nigaud...quelqu'un qu'on prend et qu'on jette.

Il n'était que ça à ses yeux, c'était atroce, comme si il était ramené à rien.

Finalement Blaise avait simplement profité de lui, il s'était amusé comme il l'avait fait avec d'autres.

Tout n'était qu'un jeu depuis le début.

Et il réalisa avec un désespoir grandissant qu'il n'était même pas son ami, parce qu'un ami ça ne vous fait pas ça, le Serpentard se fichait du mal qu'il lui faisait.

**XXXX.**

.


	10. Chapter 10

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**XXXX.**

Ron eut l'impression qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait sous lui et qu'il faisait une chute vertigineuse, la pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui et il fut prit d'une violente nausée, sa douleur intérieure était si forte qu'elle devenait physique.

« Va t-en d'ici! Cria t-il à Blaise avant de sauter de son lit et de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain où il s'enferma pour vomir dans les toilettes.

Le Serpentard qui s'était immobilisé, et l'avait suivit des yeux, sentit toute sa colère retomber d'un seul coup, effaré par ce qu'il avait osé lui dire, par pure jalousie il avait cherché à le blesser par des mots qui avaient largement dépassés sa pensée, et il avait réussit.

Oui il avait brillamment réussit à faire mal à celui qu'il aimait, et à lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Se dit-il, atterré et désemparé

Lentement il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain.

« Ron? Appela t-il en grattant doucement contre le battant...Ron ouvres-moi s'il te plait.

« Va t-en! Lui répondit une voix étouffée.

« Ron...

« DEGAGES! hurla cette fois très clairement la voix...je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

« Pardon! Murmura Blaise qui recula, il s'en voulait tellement.

Il quitta le studio en courant.

**XXXX.**

Assit sur le sol froid de la salle de bain,Ron resta là un long moment, les yeux secs, il ne pensait plus à rien, il ne ressentait qu'un grand vide.

Sa position inconfortable finit par l'obliger à se lever et il entra sous la douche, en se rappelant que Devon allait arriver.

Il eut juste le temps de s'habiller qu'on frappait à la porte et il alla ouvrir.

Le jeune acteur fronça immédiatement les sourcils en le voyant.

« T'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, il s'est passé quelque chose? S'inquiéta t-il en entrant dans la pièce, à la suite de Ron qui alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, la tête basse.

« Oui! Répondit le rouquin qui lui fit le résumé des évènements d'une voix morne.

« Merde! Fit Devon quand il se tu...j'espérais bien qu'il allait réagir, mais pas comme ça! Rajouta t-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Je vois pas très bien ce que tu espérais! Marmonna Ron.

« Mais tout simplement qu'il te dise ce qu'il ressent pour toi! S'exclama Devon comme si c'était une évidence...je pensais qu'il avait juste besoin d'un dernier petit coup de pouce pour t'avouer son amour.

Le rouquin releva la tête pour le regarder, et subitement il se mit à rire, un rire mêlé de larmes.

« M'avouer son amour?...comment est-ce qu'il pourrait m'aimer?...il voulait profiter de moi c'est tout.

« Désolé mais j'en crois pas un mot! Répliqua fermement le jeune acteur...je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais je suis certain qu'il n'agit jamais ainsi, avec personne, alors avec toi encore moins...il ne me fait pas l'effet de quelqu'un qui se contente de conquêtes faciles...non...il doit plutôt aimer placer la barre assez haut...les idiots et les nigauds n'ont aucun intérêt pour lui.

« Merci de me le rappeler! Grogna Ron.

Devon se mit à rire.

« Je ne parlais pas de toi, et lui non plus, c'est ce qu'il croyait voir en moi! Là il fit une moue et posa une main apaisante sur le genoux du rouquin...tu sais je suis du genre jaloux et je peux t'assurer que quand je fais une crise je suis capable de dire absolument n'importe quoi, juste pour blesser, et je crois que c'est ce qu'il a fait...tu lui a fait mal, il t'a fait mal.

Ron le dévisagea un instant, hésitant.

« Il serait jaloux?

« Oui, c'est normal puisqu'il t'aime...moi je t'aurais cassé la figure à sa place...on a pas idée de prononcer le nom d'un autre après un moment pareil!

« Mais c'est parce que tu all...

Le rouquin indigné se tu brusquement en voyant l'éclat amusé dans les yeux de Devon, il plaisantait.

« Pfff! reprit Ron en soufflant...il faut que je lui dise la vérité hein?

« Ça vaudrait mieux! Approuva Devon.

« Mais...t'es vraiment sûr qu'il m'aime? Demanda le rouquin d'une petite voix incertaine.

« Sûr! Assura le jeune acteur...allons voir si on peut le trouver.

Tout en disant cela il allait pour se lever, mais il fut stoppé net dans son mouvement par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée et se rassit

Blaise, qui ne pouvait supporter l'idée de les savoir tous les deux, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revenir.

Il entra d'un pas décidé et en quelques enjambées vint rapidement se planter devant eux.

Côte à côte et rendus muets par la surprise Ron et Devon le regardèrent, têtes levées, et il ne leur laissa pas le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire.

« Toi tu bouges pas et surtout tu la fermes! Ordonna le Serpentard au jeune acteur médusé avant de se tourner vers le rouquin...Ron tu n'es pas un idiot, ni un nigaud! Fit-il rapidement en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans le regard azur...tu es en fait devenu le mec le plus génial que j'ai jamais rencontré et je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, enfin en vérité je suis complètement dingue de toi...

Il dû s'arrêter un instant, il était angoissé et avait du mal à respirer, et durant ce court laps de temps il eut l'impression particulièrement étrange que les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer faisaient autant plaisir à Ron qu'à Devon, leurs yeux écarquillés levés sur lui ils souriaient béatement en le fixant comme si sa déclaration les concernait tous les deux.

Mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention, il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout et reprit:

« Je ne peux pas te laisser aller avec lui, il ne t'aime pas Ron...

« Je sais et moi non plus!

« Il se moqu...

Le Serpentard se tu brusquement, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Pardon? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il ne m'aime pas et moi non plus! Répéta le rouquin très ému, son cœur battait à tout rompre, ces mots il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Blaise l'aimait...comment décrire une telle sensation de bonheur?

C'était comme si il ne touchait plus terre.

Complètement perdu le regard remplit d'incompréhension de Blaise alla de l'un à l'autre et Devon se leva.

« Euh...je crois que je vais vous laisser! Fit-il, et joignant le geste à la parole il s'esquiva très rapidement.

Le Serpentard n'y fit pas attention du tout, son regard s'était rivé à celui du rouquin.

« Ron?

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer! Fit-il en saisissant le visage de Blaise entre ses mains...mais il faut d'abord que je te dise, celui que j'aime ça a toujours été toi...il n'y a toujours eut que toi.

Le Serpentard en resta sidéré et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, un tas de questions se pressaient dans sa tête, mais il fit d'abord ce dont il avait un besoin urgent.

Il enlaça Ron et l'embrassa.

**XXXX.  
**

Harry attendit longtemps que Draco redescende, si longtemps qu'il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

**XXXX.**

Allongé sur le lit Blaise était mort de rire, Ron, couché près de lui, venait de lui expliquer qui était Devon et il n'était pas fâché, loin de là.

« Alors là j'en reviens pas! S'exclama le Serpentard les larmes aux yeux...tu as embauché un acteur?

Il repartit dans une crise de rire qui fit bougonner le rouquin.

« C'est Harry qui a eut l'idée!

« Et après on dit que les Serpentard ont les idées tordues? Vous êtes pas mal non plus les Gryffondor! S'amusa Blaise qui s'essuya les yeux, tout en continuant à hoqueter de rire...un acteur!...ça c'est la meilleure!

Un nouveau fou-rire le fit éclater et Ron, qui se sentit un peu ridicule, voulut se lever.

Mais le Serpentard l'en empêcha en l'attrapant dans ses bras pour le ramener contre lui.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi mon cœur! Lui murmura t-il en le serrant... mais avoues qu'il fallait le faire!

« Mouai! Marmonna Ron le nez au creux de son cou...j'étais pas vraiment emballé au début, mais en même temps j'espérais que ça allait marcher...je crois que...je crois que j'étais prêt à essayer n'importe quoi.

Blaise se redressa et le renversant sous lui il planta son regard dans le sien.

Il y avait tellement de douceur et d'amour dans les yeux sombres que le rouquin se sentit fondre.

« Je t'aime Ron ! souffla le Serpentard... et tu sais j'ignorais qu'on pouvait aimer à ce point là.

Souriant devant le regard devenu lumineux du rouquin, il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser doucement, puis il la releva et eut un petit rire.

« Ça semble si facile maintenant! Continua t-il...mais si tu savais comme te dire ces trois petits mots me fichait une trouille bleue.

« Oh ça je peux comprendre! Approuva vivement Ron qui posa une main sur sa nuque, la caressant doucement...je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...c'est tellement bon de pouvoir te le dire.

Les yeux dans les yeux ils se sourirent avant d'échanger un long baiser très amoureux.

**XXXX.**

Au matin Draco descendit, comme à son habitude, de bonne heure.

Il entra dans le salon et vit immédiatement Harry endormit sur le canapé.

Il s'en approcha et le secoua sans douceur par l'épaule.

Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa aussitôt en position assise en le voyant debout près de lui.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton lit? Demanda le blond de son éternel ton sec.

Pas bien réveillé Harry fourragea d'une main dans sa chevelure en bataille.

« Je me suis endormit en t'attendant.

« C'était stupide! Rétorqua Draco avec hauteur...j'étais fatigué et je me suis couché après m'être douché, pourquoi m'as-tu attendu?

Un peu désorienté le brun leva la tête vers lui et son expression froide lui fit mal.

« Et bien je...je ne sais pas...je croyais que...

« Peu importe! Le coupa le blond dans un haussement d'épaules, avant de se diriger vers la porte...je serais de retour en début de soirée.

Harry entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et il poussa un soupir abattu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco s'était montré aussi froid et distant avec lui, c'était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour de grandes effusions c'est vrai, mais un simple bonjour dit sur un ton un peu plus chaleureux aurait été un peu plus agréable.

Là il se sentait comme glacé par sa froideur et, de nouveau, une douleur sourde lui oppressa la poitrine, le blond avait agit comme si il ne c'était rien passé entre eux la veille, comme si ils n'avaient pas vécu un moment passionné dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lui, son corps dans le sien, il s'était laissé aller dans une furie amoureuse qu'il avait cru partagée.

Mais peut-être que lui seul l'avait ressentit ainsi? Il fallait reconnaître que même juste après Draco n'avait pas été très tendre et l'avait rudement ramené sur terre en quelques mots.

Et ce matin, malgré qu'il ai dit le contraire, le blond regrettait-il ce qui c'était passé?

Ne pouvant répondre à cette question il se leva sans entrain et monta d'un pas lourd à l'étage, il avait besoin d'une douche.

**XXXX.  
**

Environ une heure plus tard Adrian sonnait à la porte, et Harry qui l'attendait le fit entrer au salon.

Après quelques banalités, tandis que le brun leur servait une tasse de café, le jeune homme passa rapidement aux choses sérieuses.

Se rencognant dans son fauteuil il fixa Harry, qui lui rendit son regard.

« Je vous écoute!

Le brun soupira en comprenant qu'il attendait en premier lieu qu'il lui raconte son histoire avec Draco.

« Pour commencer on va se tutoyer d'accord?

Adrian fit signe qu'il était d'accord d'un signe de tête.

Harry bu une gorgée de café et se mit à parler, appréciant au fur et à mesure de se confier au jeune homme qui l'écoutait attentivement sans l'interrompre, il lui fit part de tous ses espoirs.

**XXXX.**

Quand il eut terminé le brun attendit qu'Adrian dise quelque chose, mais ce dernier resta silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Finit par demander Harry.

« Euh...je sais pas trop...pas grand-chose! Fit lentement le jeune homme, il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise, Harry avait vraiment l'air amoureux et désireux de reprendre leur histoire, et lui sachant ce que Draco avait en tête il le plaignait et se sentait mal vis-à-vis de lui.

Devait-il le prévenir?

Mais si il lui racontait les confidences que lui avait fait le blond la veille il trahirait ce dernier qui était plus son ami que son patron, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

D'un autre côté le brun lui plaisait bien, il ressentait de la sympathie pour lui.

Mais avait-il le droit d'intervenir?

Ne risquait-il pas de faire plus de mal que de bien en le faisant?

Il se sentit tiraillé entre les deux et complètement indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire il évita le regard vert qui le fixait.

Harry, qui croyait toujours que le blond ne lui avait jamais rien dit à son sujet, percevait très bien son malaise, mais ne sachant pas du tout à quoi l'attribuer il préféra changer de sujet.

« Bon, alors maintenant tu m'expliques ce que fait Draco?

Soulagé Adrian mit son problème de côté et opina.

**XXXX.**

Les deux jeunes gens ne se quittèrent qu'en tout début d'après-midi, et à peine Adrian était-il partit qu'on sonnait de nouveau à la porte.

Quand Harry ouvrit il trouva Ron et Blaise sur le perron, main dans la main ils avaient un air si radieux que le brun les regarda à tour de rôle tandis qu'un éclair de compréhension s'allumait en lui et qu'un sourire se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Vous ne jouez plus c'est ça?

« Oui! Confirma le rouquin qui lui rendit un immense sourire...c'est pour de bon.

« Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir! Jubila Harry qui les fit entrer...je veux tout savoir.

**XXXX.**

Une heure plus tard les trois amis discutaient toujours.

« On est passé aussi pour te prévenir que nous partons ce soir! Annonça Ron.

« Vous partez? Mais où ça? S'inquiéta immédiatement Harry.

« Pour quelques jours de vacances seulement ! Le rassura Blaise qui posa tendrement une main sur le genoux du rouquin assit près de lui...nous avons besoin de nous retrouver seuls tous les deux, dans un endroit où nous ne penserons qu'à nous.

« Oh...tu vas me manquer Ron! Murmura le brun qui perdit son sourire, il avait la sensation idiote d'être brusquement abandonné, mais n'étant pas égoïste et quand même heureux pour son ami il se reprit...je comprends, c'est une bonne idée.

**XXXX.  
**

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**XXXX.**

« Harry tout va bien pour toi? S'inquiéta Ron, le visage de son ami venait de s'assombrir et il eut la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le brun le fixa sans répondre.

Il aurait voulut se confier à eux, leur expliquer qu'il se sentait perdu parce qu'il ne savait pas où il en était avec Draco, qu'il avait peur de sa froideur qui lui faisait si mal, qu'il avait de l'espoir mais qu'en même temps il désespérait de voir les choses s'arranger, son cœur était oppressé sans arrêt.

Qu'il était heureux qu'il soit là mais aussi malheureux qu'il soit aussi distant, que la seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'il avait besoin de la chaleur du blond à en crever, sa présence lui était nécessaire.

Mais comment exprimer tout ceci? Tout était si confus en lui.

Il aurait voulut que ses deux amis le rassurent, mais il préféra se taire, il ne voulait pas gâcher leur bonheur ni les empêcher de partir en les inquiétant.

Il se secoua donc et sourit à Ron.

« Tout va bien Ron! Mentit-il...c'est en bonne voie avec Draco, nous nous sommes retrouvés.

« Alors là c'est moi qui veut tout savoir! Intervint Blaise avec curiosité...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec notre beau blond?

Harry leur fit un récit, très enjolivé, de ce qui c'était passé entre eux.

Il se disait qu'après tout ils allaient partir et ne pourraient donc pas voir que rien de ce qu'il leur racontait n'était vrai, il n'y avait pas eut de douces retrouvailles, pas plus que de tendres aveux.

Mais il espérait de tout cœur que quand ils reviendraient, d'ici quelques jours, ce serait vraiment devenu réalité, il allait s'y employer.

**XXXX.**

En fin de journée Ron et Blaise le laissèrent, et il resta assit tout seul dans son salon, les yeux dans le vague, rêvant de vivre le même bonheur que ses amis, il ne vit pas le temps passer et ce fut l'arrivée de Draco qui le ramena sur terre.

Quand il tourna son regard vers lui son cœur se mit à cogner plus fort, et il le regarda venir s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé.

Le blond s'y laissa plutôt tomber, et dans un soupir de lassitude il se jeta en arrière contre le dossier, la tête levée vers le plafond et les paupières closes, il avait eut une journée épuisante et se sentait vidé.

« Ça ne va pas? Demanda Harry en détaillant le profil fier qu'il trouvait magnifique.

« Problème dans une usine! Répondit laconiquement le blond.

« Tu veux en parler? Proposa timidement le brun.

Sans faire un seul mouvement Draco ricana.

« Mes problèmes ne t'ont jamais intéressé! Répliqua t-il...tu n'y comprendrais rien.

« Essaies quand même! Insista Harry...des fois simplement en parlant à haute voix la solution apparaît toute seule.

« Mmm?...tu n'as peut-être pas tort! Réfléchit Draco qui ouvrit les yeux pour fixer le plafond, et lentement il se mit à parler, plus pour lui-même d'ailleurs, mais rapidement il s'échauffa et se redressa, se faisant les questions et les réponses.

Tout en l'écoutant le brun se leva pour aller chercher deux verres de whisky au bar, et revint lui en tendre un.

« C'est le transport des matières premières qui pose problème! Pesta le blond qui prit le verre et en avala une longue gorgée...cette usine pourrait tourner à plein rendement et pourrait être développée, mais elle est trop isolée des grands axes routier.

« Tu as pensé au transport aérien? Suggéra doucement Harry tout en se rasseyant non loin de lui, et espérant ne pas avoir dit de bêtise, l'idée lui en était venue subitement en se souvenant d'un article qu'il avait lu il ne savait plus où.

« Aérien? Répéta Draco qui le fixa en fronçant les sourcils...et comment veux-tu que je fasse atterrir des avions cargo dans la cour d'une usine?

« Euh...non, je ne pensais pas à des avions mais à des dirigeables! Répondit le brun d'un ton d'excuse...il n'y a pas besoin de piste pour eux, j'ai vaguement lu que certains pays pensent développer ce genre de transport pour les endroits difficiles d'accès et parce que c'est écologique...en plus tu peux même les rentabiliser en les louant comme supports publicitaire.

Il vit le regard gris, qui le fixait toujours, s'éclairer progressivement et brusquement le blond eut un grand sourire.

« Il faut absolument que dés demain je dise à Adrian de faire une étude là-dessus...Potter t'es génial quand tu veux.

Harry se sentit bêtement heureux et un sourire illumina son visage.

« Merci! Dit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte...je vais aller nous préparer de quoi manger.

Un petit sourire toujours aux lèvres il entra dans la cuisine, et il y était à peine depuis deux minutes que Draco l'y rejoignait.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur en le voyant s'approcher, mais toute question mourut sur ses lèvres quand le blond s'arrêta tout près de lui et enlaça sa taille, le plaquant contre lui.

Il passa les bras autour de son cou, glissant avec bonheur ses mains dans les doux cheveux blonds, et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime Draco! Murmura t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lire une quelconque expression dans les yeux gris, ceux-ci se fermèrent tandis que sa bouche emprisonnait la sienne.

Sans plus penser à rien Harry se laissa aller sous le baiser, s'y donnant à fond, c'était de moments comme celui-ci dont il rêvait...ne manquait que trois petits mots.

Draco finit par mettre un terme à leur baiser, et lâchant le brun il recula.

« Je vais prendre une douche! Dit-il avec un sourire...et je redescend.

« Ce sera prêt! Répondit Harry tout heureux de la perspective d'une soirée à deux.

**XXXX.**

Draco grimpa les marches avec un air satisfait, Potter semblait vraiment amoureux et c'était parfait, ce serait facile de jouer avec lui, jusqu'au moment où il le larguerait comme une vieille chaussette.

Ce qui était dommage c'est qu'il ne le verrait pas souffrir, sa souffrance égalerait-elle la sienne?

Aurait-il la sensation de n'être plus qu'un champs de ruine à l'intérieur?

C'était ce que lui, Draco, avait ressentit, comme une mort intérieure.

Quand sa liaison avec Harry avait commencée, lui, qui avait toujours vécut dans un univers froid où les sentiments étaient absents, à part les négatifs, s'était réchauffé, il était tellement heureux, même si par habitude il le cachait bien, qu'il s'était mit à ressentir des choses totalement inconnues pour lui, comme la simple joie de vivre ou l'envie d'aller vers les autres, de s'ouvrir à eux, à ce moment-là c'était comme si il avait toujours vécu dans une pièce noire et qu'on avait subitement ouvert de grande fenêtres pour laisser entrer le soleil et la lumière.

Pour lui ces moments passés avec Harry étaient magique.

Puis brusquement les volets s'étaient refermés et il s'était retrouvé dans le noir de la douleur, de nouveau seul.

Pendant des jours et des jours il avait attendu son retour, retournant sans cesse faire le guet devant la maison du brun, espérant que ce n'était qu'une crise passagère et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revenir dans ses bras.

A ce moment-là il avait regretté de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, mais ces mots n'avaient jamais pu franchir ses lèvres, Harry ne lui avait jamais non plus parler de sentiments, et lui n'avait pas osé le faire, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aimer, son père lui avait inculqué que c'était une faiblesse stupide indigne de leur caste et qu'il lui avait toujours interdite, alors comme il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments par des mots il avait espéré que le brun comprendrait quand il l'emmènerait devant la maison et que là il lui dirait que c'était leur chez eux...si il le voulait bien.

Mais rien de tout ça n'avait eut lieu, la maison était resté fermée et lui s'était refermé sur sa souffrance, sur son manque de lui.

Puis le temps avait passé, le brun n'était pas revenu, n'avait même pas donné de ses nouvelles, la colère et la rancune avait lentement prit le pas sur la douleur.

Il avait finit par comprendre que son père avait eut raison, l'amour l'avait rendu faible et stupide, et heureusement que ce dernier était mort depuis longtemps, jamais il n'aurait supporté de voir son fils détruit à ce point par l'amour, et s'agissant de Potter Draco préférait ne même pas imaginer la réaction qu'il aurait eut.

Son père l'aurait sûrement tué de ses mains.

Maintenant c'était l'occasion de faire payer Harry, un Harry qui disait l'avoir aimé mais n'avait pas hésité une seconde à l'abandonner sans lui laisser la moindre chance.

Un Harry qui n'avait jamais partagé ses rêves et n'avait su lui faire que des reproches.

Un Harry soi-disant si amoureux qu'il en avait quand même aimé un autre au bout de six mois à peine, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, alors que lui avait été incapable de s'intéresser à quiconque.

Il avait accumulé tellement de rancœur envers lui qu'aujourd'hui il le haïssait aussi fort qu'il l'avait aimé.

Il n'avait plus une seule once d'amour pour lui, non plus une seule, il ressentait juste un besoin, presque effrayant tellement il était puissant, de lui faire mal, de le voir à genoux.

Et puis n'était-ce pas le destin qui en avait décidé ainsi?

Il se souviendrait toujours de cet appel qu'il avait reçut de l'agence, quand la jeune femme au téléphone lui avait dit qu'un monsieur Harry Potter s'intéressait beaucoup à sa maison il en était resté muet de surprise durant quelques secondes, puis doutant que ce soit bien lui il lui avait demandé à quoi il ressemblait, elle le lui avait décrit et il n'avait plus eut de doute, c'était lui.

Comme dans un état second et sans réfléchir Draco avait refusé de vendre, mais proposé de la lui louer tout en refusant de s'en mêler, il avait été incapable de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il s'était promit de ne plus jamais s'approcher de la maison, encore moins de lui.  
Seulement, bien malgré lui, à partir de cet instant l'idée de le revoir ne l'avait plus quittée, idée qu'il avait repoussé sans cesse, mais cette envie c'était transformée en un besoin quasi irrépressible quand il avait apprit qu'un autre allait s'y installer avec lui.

Maintenant il était dans la place, et Harry pratiquement à ses pieds.

Il allait faire en sorte qu'ils revivent leur histoire, mais à l'envers, cette fois c'est lui qui partirait et le brun qui souffrirait, après cela ils seraient quitte tous les deux

Il entra en sifflotant sous la douche.

**XXXX.  
**

Quand il redescendit au salon Harry l'y attendait, assit sur le canapé, il avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée, les soirées devenant fraîches, et un plateau était posé sur la table basse.

« Viens! Lui fit le brun en tendant une main vers lui.

Draco obéit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Durant tout le repas Harry parla légèrement de choses et d'autres, faisant sourire le blond à plusieurs reprises, et quand ils eurent terminés il se rapprocha de lui pour poser la tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, leurs regards rivés sur les flammes qui dansaient en crépitant, puis Harry, avec hésitation, posa la question qui le démangeait, depuis longtemps.

« Draco...pourquoi tu n'as pas réagit quand tu as reçu mon message?

Il sentit immédiatement la crispation du corps contre lui.

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus parler du passé! Répondit sèchement le blond.

« Mais c'est important! S'exclama le brun qui se redressa pour le regarder...on ne peut pas repartir sur de bonnes bases si on ne parle pas de ce qui c'est passé.

L'exaspération gagna Draco qui ne pu plus se contenir, il ne pouvait plus continuer à se taire et à faire semblant, c'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce ce qu'il avait cru, il fallait qu'il explose, qu'il lui dise une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Ce qui c'est passé? Cria t-il en se redressant brusquement, et debout devant Harry sidéré, il le toisa de toute sa hauteur...tu veux que je te dises? Fit-il avec hargne...tu m'as laissé, tu a tout détruit...

Son visage était déformé par la colère et la rancune, et le brun ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant se pencher sur lui et prendre appuie des deux mains sur ses genoux.

« Je t'aimais Potter! Continua Draco dans un espèce de grondement, les yeux étincelants...je t'aimais comme un fou, cette maison c'est pour toi que je l'avais achetée, c'est encore pour toi que j'ai déménagé mes bureaux...et si tu m'avais un tant soit peu écouté tu aurais su que ce jour-là je n'étais pas joignable, parce que c'était un jour important pour moi...mais toi tu n'en avais rien à faire, tu ne m'écoutais jamais de toutes manières, il n'y avait que toi-même qui t'intéressait.

« Draco...! murmura le brun stupéfait par ces paroles et envahit par le remord.

« Des reproches c'est tout ce que tu savais me faire! Continua imperturbablement le blond qui se redressa, le fixant avec une haine si visible qu'elle donna des sueurs froides à Harry qui se sentit écrasé par le désespoir, il ne pouvait pas le regarder ainsi, c'était pas possible.

« Pour répondre à ta question saches que je suis venu ce soir-là, comme j'avais prit soin de te le dire, mais tu étais partit! La voix de Draco était devenue moins coléreuse mais elle était dure et coupante comme une lame...je suis revenu tous les jours devant chez toi, espérant que tu serais là, priant pour que ta porte s'ouvre et que je te vois me sourire...pauvre idiot que j'étais! Fit-il dans un petit rire plein d'amertume...pendant presque deux mois je t'ai attendu tous les jours...jusqu'à ce que je comprenne enfin que tu ne reviendrais pas...je peux bien te l'avouer maintenant, tu m'as détruit le jour où tu es partit et j'ai eut du mal à m'en remettre.

Les yeux verts du brun se remplirent de larmes et il ne chercha pas à les retenir, il venait de comprendre la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé, Draco qui se cachait toujours derrière une apparente et froide impassibilité était un écorché vif niveau sentiment, lui qui l'avait deviné aurait dû en tenir compte et agir en conséquence au lieu de l'abandonner sans explication, mais il n'y avait même pas songé, il n'avait pas cherché une seule seconde à le comprendre, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui-même et à ce qu'il désirait.

« Pardon! Souffla t-il en se levant...pardon pour toute cette souffrance que je t'ai infligé...je t'aime Draco et je te promet que je ferais tout pour que tu oublies tout ça.

Ce disant il leva les mains pour les poser sur les épaules du blond, mais ce dernier le repoussa brutalement en arrière, le faisant retomber sur le canapé.

« Tu m'aimes? Ricana ironiquement Draco en le dévisageant froidement...ça ne t'as pas empêché de me trouver vite fait un remplaçant...moi je te hais!

« Nooonn! Fit lentement Harry d'un air effaré où se lisait une grande souffrance...ne dis pas ça...s'il te plait!

« Tu sais quoi Potter? Jubila le blond...je suis venu ici exprès pour te faire payer, en fait au début j'avais prévu de te piquer ton petit copain, c'était un peu puéril je te le concède, mais vu que tu t'en ai débarrassé j'ai dû changer de plan...

« Un...plan?

« Et oui, j'ai ensuite prévu de m'amuser avec toi et de te larguer sans un mot à la fin des trois semaines! Expliqua volontiers Draco qui exultait devant ses traits défaits...histoire de te montrer l'effet que ça fait, mais j'en ai même plus envie, finalement ça n'en vaut pas la peine...tu ne m'intéresse plus du tout, je suis totalement libéré de toi...Adrian viendra demain récupérer mes affaires et il t'apportera les papiers de vente signés, je te fais cadeau de la maison...nous sommes quitte Potter.

Dans le même temps il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte du salon.

Harry fit un bond sur ses pieds et courut pour le rattraper, se plaçant devant lui il le saisit par les revers de sa chemise.

« Ne pars pas! L'implora t-il du ton et du regard...dis-moi que tout ce que tu viens de dire est faux, que tu ne me hais pas...je t'en prie, je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner...je t'aime Draco, je t'ai toujours aimé, me laisses pas! Termina t-il dans un gémissement et tout en laissant tomber son front contre le torse du blond.

Ce dernier saisit ses mains crispées sur sa chemise, les détachant avec difficulté, et le repoussa sans douceur.

« Tout ce que j'ai dit est la stricte vérité! Martela Draco qui eut un sourire railleur...et je ne m'en fais pas pour toi, je suis sûr que tu te consolera très vite avec un autre...adieu Potter!

Totalement immobile, la tête baissée, Harry ferma les yeux en entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer.

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**XXXX.**

Harry n'entendit plus que le crépitement des flammes dans le silence de la grande maison, et anéantit il alla s'effondrer sur le canapé.

Il avait mal comme jamais, la haine qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Draco le déchirait.

Mais le pire était de penser que Draco l'avait aimé, il lui avait acheté cette maison en espérant qu'ils y vivraient tous les deux ensembles...comment avait-il pu ne rien voir?

Il avait possédé ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, son amour, et il ne s'en était même pas aperçut, c'est vrai qu'il était très difficile de savoir ce que pensait réellement le blond, mais quand même, était-il stupide à ce point pour ne s'être douté de rien?

Il s'était tellement focalisé sur ses propres désirs qu'il était passé à côté de tout, il l'avait perdu pour de bon, jamais plus il ne reviendrait ça il le savait, Draco était trop fier pour faire machine arrière.

Il pleura jusqu'à ne plus avoir une seule larme, et finalement il s'endormit sans faire le moindre mouvement, il en était incapable, son cœur et son corps pesait trop lourd.

Sa nuit fut agité par des cauchemars qui le firent s'éveiller au petit matin en hurlant, et ne pouvant plus se rendormir il se rendit d'un pas pesant jusque dans la salle de bain.

Il prit une longue douche et se changea avant de redescendre.

Il agissait comme dans un état second, les larmes coulant toutes seules par instant, sans même qu'il en prenne conscience.

Il resta des heures assit dans la cuisine, une tasse de café entre les mains et les yeux dans le vide, dans son esprit la scène avec Draco se répétait sans cesse.

**XXXX.**

Il fut ramené à la réalité par des coups de sonnette à la porte d'entrée, et il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Sans surprise il vit Adrian, une petite serviette de cuir à la main, sur le seuil, et ce dernier fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude en le dévisageant.

« Bonjour Harry! Fit-il avec un petit sourire désolé...c'est Draco qui m'envoie.

« Je sais! Marmonna le brun qui s'écarta pour le faire entrer...tu veux boire quelque chose?

« Un café oui volontiers! Répondit Adrian qui comprit qu'il avait besoin de parler.

Il suivit Harry jusque dans la cuisine où ils s'assirent.

« Tu as vu Draco ce matin? Demanda le brun après lui avoir tendu une tasse...qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

« Oui je l'ai vu ce matin, mais on avait déjà discuté hier au soir! Expliqua le jeune homme...j'avais un rendez-vous d'affaire qui c'est terminé assez tard et en sortant je l'ai croisé...

Il se tu pour prendre une gorgée de café sous l'œil impatient d'Harry.

« Et? Fit celui-ci pour l'inciter à continuer.

« C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi perturbé! Avoua Adrian...et c'est aussi la première fois qu'il se confiait autant, il m'a tout raconté.

« Il me déteste! Murmura le brun qui baissa la tête, une fois de plus les larmes montaient et il parvint à les contenir avec difficulté.

« C'est ce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de me répéter! Admit le jeune homme qui fit une moue sceptique...un peu trop d'ailleurs.

« Comment ça? S'exclama Harry qui releva vivement la tête.

« Et bien...un peu comme si il voulait s'en convaincre lui-même...en tout cas c'est l'impression que j'ai eut.

« Oh! Souffla le brun, déçu...ce n'était qu'une impression.

Peiné pour lui Adrian, par dessus la table, posa une de ses mains sur la sienne.

« Draco a décidé de s'installer dans l'appartement du siège social, pour se noyer encore plus dans le boulot je suppose...ce matin il a mit dehors tous les ouvriers qui y travaillaient, il était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, tu peux me croire...il a donné des ordres aux deux gardes de la sécurité pour pas qu'ils te laissent entrer dans le bâtiment...au cas où tu aurais l'idée de venir, je sais aussi qu'il s'est protégé contre toute intrusion magique...

Il vit le regard vert se remplir d'incompréhension et de tristesse.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le harceler, à quoi ça servirait?...il ne veut plus de moi.

Adrian sourit et de sa main libre il sortit une petite clé de sa poche qu'il posa sur la table.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu devrais faire! Dit-il...cette clé ouvre une petite porte à l'arrière du bâtiment, ça donne sur un ancien escalier de secours qu'on n'utilise plus, toute les sorties sont fermées dans les étages mais cette clé les ouvre toutes, tu pourras y entrer quand tu veux, de jour comme de nuit, sans magie et sans que personne ne te voit, la porte n'est pas surveillée parce que la plupart ne savent pas qu'elle existe, et Draco lui croit qu'elle est condamnée, je ne sais même pas si il se souvient de son existence.

« Et pourquoi toi tu as la clé? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

« Je l'ai trouvé par hasard accrochée à un clou, et il m'a fallut un temps fou pour trouver ce qu'elle ouvrait...pour tout te dire au début Draco m'a laissé utiliser cet appartement, je comptais en faire ma garçonnière...si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

« Oui je vois très bien! Répondit le brun, amusé malgré tout en se souvenant de son surnom...et il ne sait pas que tu as cette clé?

« Non...j'ai rencontré celle qui va devenir ma femme à peu près dans le même temps et du coup je ne me suis jamais servit de l'appartement...je n'ai plus pensé à cette clé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Harry se saisit du petit objet et le fit pensivement tourner entre ses doigts.

« Il me déteste! Murmura t-il comme pour lui-même...alors à quoi bon insister?

Adrian haussa les épaules.

« C'est toi qui voit...je croyais pourtant que tu ne baissais jamais les bras?...mais bon, si tu es persuadé qu'il te hait et que tout est perdu...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et fit un geste pour reprendre la clé, mais Harry l'en empêcha en refermant les doigts dessus, la serrant au creux de son poing.

« Je la garde! Dit-il d'un ton devenu plus ferme...tu as raison, il faut que j'aille le voir, il faut qu'il me pardonne.

Adrian retrouva le sourire et il se pencha pour prendre la petite serviette qu'il avait posé sur le sol.

Il en sortit des papiers qu'il fit glisser sur la table en direction du brun.

« La maison est à toi, il te l'offre!

Harry les prit lentement et immédiatement la date à laquelle Draco l'avait achetée lui sauta aux yeux.

Ils étaient ensembles à ce moment-là, avant qu'il ai l'idée de ce stupide message.

Ses yeux, rivés sur les chiffres, s'embuèrent, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en voulait!

« Est-ce qu'on donne une maison en cadeau à quelqu'un que l'on déteste? Lui murmura doucement Adrian...elle était pour vous deux, et même maintenant il veut t'y voir dedans.

« Je l'aime tant! Souffla Harry d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

« Il y a la maison! Continua le jeune homme du même ton...mais aussi le fait qu'il n'y ai eut personne d'autre dans sa vie après toi...est-ce que vraiment ça te fait penser à de la haine tout ça?

Il regarda le visage baigné de larmes du brun, qui incapable de parler à cause de sa gorge si serrée qu'elle en était douloureuse, fit lentement non de la tête.

« Il ne te reste plus qu'à le lui faire admettre! Reprit Adrian qui rajouta avec légèreté, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère...et ça ce sera pas une mince affaire, c'est qu'il est têtu notre beau blond, et rancunier avec ça.

A travers ses larmes Harry se mit à rire, ça il en savait quelque chose, puis son visage redevint grave.

« Il m'a dit que je l'avais détruit! Fit-il d'une voix basse.

« Oui! Répondit le jeune homme en le fixant droit dans les yeux...ton abandon a été pire qu'une trahison pour lui, tu étais tout pour lui Harry...en partant tu lui a tout arraché...hier soir pendant qu'il me parlait j'ai ressentit à quel point il était blessé, malgré tout ses efforts il ne parvenait plus à le cacher...c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il ne te hait pas, mais il a besoin de le croire, il est beaucoup trop fier pour avouer qu'il t'aime toujours autant, après ce que tu lui a fait ce serait comme une humiliation pour lui, te haïr est plus facile.

« Je lui ai pourtant expliqué pourquoi j'avais agis comme ça! Rétorqua le brun dans un soupir...je lui ai dit que je l'avais toujours aimé, alors pourquoi n'est-ce pas suffisant?

« Oui tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais mais en même temps il n'y a pas longtemps tu étais prêt à te caser avec un autre! Objecta très sensément Adrian...lui il est resté seul, alors t'imagines l'effet que ça a pu avoir sur lui? Comment veux-tu qu'il ai confiance?

« Mais je n'étais pas amoureux de Vic! S'exclama Harry avec énervement...je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il vienne s'installer ici...je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis sortit avec lui, je crois que c'était surtout pour essayer d'oublier Draco, mais c'était une erreur...une de plus, c'est une véritable spécialité chez moi! Termina t-il d'un air abattu.

« Tu le lui a dit au moins?

Le brun le fixa quelques secondes en silence, réfléchissant.

« Non! Finit-il par prononcer lentement...je lui ai juste dit qu'on avait rompu, sans plus.

« Alors va le voir et dis-lui tout ça, obliges le à t'écouter! Fit Adrian qui se leva...je dois retourner au bureau j'ai pas mal de travail qui m'attend, toute l'équipe est en effervescence aujourd'hui, tu me donne ses affaires?

« Non! Répliqua Harry qui lui sourit dans le même temps...je m'en occuperais moi-même...et merci pour tout Adrian.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire puis quitta la pièce et la maison.

**XXXX.**

Seul Harry resta un long moment assit, fixant la clé qu'il tournait et retournait entre ses doigts.

Puis il se leva avec décision, peu importe l'heure il fallait qu'il y aille, et il sortit de sa maison.

Peu après il se retrouva devant le siège social, il ne le connaissait pas, et du trottoir d'en face il l'observa avec curiosité et surprise.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si grand, il y avait cinq étages au total en comptant le rez-de-chaussé, à travers la baie vitrée il y voyait un vaste espace d'accueil où travaillaient trois hôtesses qui semblaient discuter et plaisanter avec les deux agents de la sécurité.

Les trois étages suivant étaient constitués de bureaux formant divers services.

En pensant aux nombres de personnes qui travaillaient ici, plus ceux qui étaient dans les usines, Harry comprit mieux la somme de travail et de responsabilités qui pesait sur les épaules du blond.

Son regard se porta enfin sur le dernier étage, là où se trouvait l'appartement, son but, il l'observa un instant bien qu'il n'y ai rien de particuliers à voir, puis il se remit en route.

Il tourna dans une petite ruelle, qui contournait le bâtiment, et se retrouva dans une arrière-cour déserte et encombrée par deux gros containers à déchets, il se glissa entre eux et aperçut la porte métallique dont lui avait parlé Adrian.

Il l'ouvrit avec la clé et entra.

Il se retrouva dans une cage d'escaliers désaffectée, assez étroite, qui sentait la poussière et la moisissure, personne n'avait dû pénétrer ici depuis longtemps.

L'endroit était plutôt sombre et il posa avec précaution un pied sur la première marche.

Il se serait bien servit de sa baguette pour s'éclairer, mais il craignait de se faire repérer par Draco si il utilisait la magie.

Lentement il grimpa les marches jusqu'au dernier étage et se servit de nouveau de la clé pour ouvrir la porte du palier, là il se retrouva dans un couloir spacieux et sur une moquette épaisse qui étouffa ses pas.

Il passa devant un ascenseur et se dirigea vers la seule porte visible.

Parvenu devant il s'arrêta.

Draco y était-il?

A l'heure qu'il était il le pensait plutôt dans les étages en dessous et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, attendre devant sa porte qu'il revienne?

Sans même y penser il posa une main sur la poignée et appuya dessus, à sa grande surprise elle s'ouvrit.

A pas prudent il pénétra dans l'appartement en tendant l'oreille, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre.

Il entra dans une pièce, dont un côté était occupé par une vaste cuisine américaine, et qui pour le reste devait servir de salon, du moins en temps normal parce que là il était visible que l'appartement était bien en travaux, un tas de matériel trainait un peu partout et les murs intérieurs, dont certains étaient en cours de démolition pour ne faire plus qu'une immense pièce, étaient à nus.

Draco ne devait pas pouvoir utiliser la magie pour le rénover, ses employés pouvant venir à tout moment il devait certainement devoir maintenir les apparences, et Harry se demanda comment lui, si délicat et aimant son petit confort, allait pouvoir vivre là-dedans.

Ce fait lui donna une idée, il doutait fortement de pouvoir d'un seul coup le faire changer d'avis sur ses sentiments alors il allait lui proposer un arrangement, et il fit le tour de l'appartement, décidé à attendre Draco.

**XXXX.**

Il était huit heure du soir quand Draco sortit de l'ascenseur en soupirant, se retrouver dans cet appartement ne lui disait vraiment rien, mais c'était pour l'instant la meilleure solution, en plus il avait un dossier urgent à étudier pour le lendemain, il n'avait guère le temps de chercher où se loger.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'il regrettait un peu le bien-être qu'il avait trouvé chez Harry, et même retourner dans son manoir ne le tentait pas, de toute manière ce n'était pas pratique, il lui fallait être trop disponible.

Il entra dans l'appartement et se statufia en voyant Harry, debout devant une fenêtre, et qui tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant.

« Comment es-tu parvenu jusqu'ici? S'étrangla presque le blond, sidéré.

Le brun eut un petit sourire.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire!

« Sors d'ici! Ordonna Draco d'un ton tranchant.

« Non! Rétorqua Harry qui s'avança vers lui, s'arrêtant à trois pas...sauf si tu m'accompagne.

Interdit le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Que je t'accompagne?

« Oui! Répondit le brun en le fixant droit dans les yeux...c'est impossible de vivre dans cet endroit alors tu vas revenir chez moi...chez toi...pour trois semaines, comme c'était convenu.

« Potter est-ce que tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai dit? Répliqua durement Draco, surprit quand même par la proposition.

« Non je n'ai pas oublié, comment le pourrais-je? Fit Harry dont le regard se voila. légèrement...mais tu vois cette maison c'est celle de mes rêves, comme toi tu es l'homme de mes rêves, je veux que tu reviennes, et si tu veux que je sois ton souffre-douleur je le serais.

« T'es un vrai malade Potter, tu le sais?

« Malade d'amour, oui! Admit ce dernier avec une expression de tendresse en le regardant...mais je veux que tu comprennes que je t'aime, que je t'ai toujours aimé...je me suis comporté comme un idiot c'est vrai, mais mes sentiments pour toi ont toujours été bien réels...je suis prêt à tout subir de toi, jusqu'à ce que tu admettes que toi aussi tu m'aime toujours.

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent brusquement.

« Là tu rêves vraiment, je te hais!

« D'accord! Fit Harry d'un ton conciliant...mais alors profites de cette occasion, reviens et tu pourra me faire endurer toute ta haine, moi je prendrais soin de toi, c'est tout ce que je demande...réfléchis, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre? Et puis c'est bien ce que tu voulais non?

Draco ne répondit pas, à dire vrai il ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'était plutôt inattendue comme proposition et quelque part ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Ne me dis pas que je te fais peur à ce point! Reprit Harry devant son silence, il savait qu'en disant cela il allait le pousser à accepter, Draco allait prendre cette phrase comme un défi qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de relever rien que pour lui prouver le contraire, sa fierté avait du bon quelques fois.

« Bien sûr que non! Réagit d'ailleurs immédiatement le blond en levant le menton et en le toisant froidement durant quelques secondes...c'est d'accord puisque tu y tiens, mais n'attends rien de ma part, mon amour pour toi est totalement mort.

Le brun sourit légèrement malgré le pincement douloureux de son cœur à ces dernières paroles, mais il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je t'attends chez nous, ne tarde pas trop!

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 13.**

**XXXX.**

Environ 1h plus tard Harry, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Il s'immobilisa et écouta les pas de Draco qui se dirigea droit vers le bureau dans lequel il se réfugia en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le brun sourit.

Le blond ne comptait quand même pas s'en tirer en l'évitant et en l'ignorant?

Il ne se laisserait pas mettre de côté aussi facilement, comme il le lui avait dit il avait bien l'intention de ne pas se faire oublier en prenant soin de lui qu'il le veuille ou non, et des soins à sa manière, il avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce sujet et en avait déduit que Draco avait besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Rien de bien méchant bien sûr, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse lui nuire, c'était juste un petit quelque chose qui l'inciterait à accepter la réalité.

En tout cas il était vraiment heureux de le savoir là, sous le même toit que lui, et souriant il se dirigea vers le bureau, un plateau entre les mains.

Il entra sans frapper dans la pièce, et Draco qui lisait, le front posé dans une main et l'air las, leva les yeux sur lui.

« On dirait que tu n'abandonnes pas! Constata t-il d'un ton neutre en voyant le plateau.

« Certainement pas! Assura Harry qui s'avança et posa son fardeau sur le bureau avant de plonger son regard dans le sien...tu as l'air fatigué, arrêtes-toi au moins pour manger...c'est quoi ce dossier?

Le blond soupira mais à la grande surprise du brun il lui répondit très simplement.

« J'ai adopté ton idée de dirigeables, avec l'approbation enthousiaste de toute mon équipe qui était totalement emballée et qui s'est empressée de tout mettre en œuvre, nous en avons commandé deux aujourd'hui même, cette après-midi Adrian s'est mis en relation avec des publicitaires, en quelques heures à peine nous avons reçut plusieurs offres, dont une très intéressante que je dois étudier pour demain matin, pour une entente préalable, la signature viendra plus tard...j'ai été vraiment surprit de la vitesse à laquelle tout c'est fait, en moins d'une journée tout est prêt...les deux dirigeables entreront en fonction d'ici quelques jours.

« Alors mon idée t'a vraiment plu? S'exclama Harry, ravit il eut un grand sourire...je suis heureux t'avoir pu t'aider.

Puis ne voulant se montrer ni gênant ni insistant, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Essaies de ne pas te coucher trop tard! Dit-il juste avant de sortir.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes dans le hall, les yeux au sol et un sourire aux lèvres, de toute façon peu après avoir mangé le blond ne tarderait pas à monter se coucher, il ne pourrait pas résister au sommeil.

Harry avait légèrement arrosé la nourriture avec une potion de sommeil.

**XXXX.**

Draco fixa la porte un long moment puis son regard descendit sur le plateau, déclenchant un tiraillement au creux de son estomac.

Il devait reconnaître que la prévenance dont l'entourait Harry n'avait rien de désagréable, et il se dit qu'après tout il serait bien bête de ne pas en profiter puisqu'il y tenait tant, le brun savait maintenant qu'il le haïssait et le faisait donc tout à fait volontairement, lui il ne lui avait rien demandé et ne lui mentait pas.

Si Harry rêvait qu'il l'aimait toujours tant pis pour lui, il se trompait lourdement mais finalement c'était son problème, il allait se faire du mal tout seul en se mettant lui-même à ses genoux, et finalement lui Draco n'aurait qu'à le regarder se mettre en quatre, et tout ça pour rien.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Potter pour agir de cette façon, y en avait pas deux comme lui!

Cette pensée fit sourire le blond qui tira le plateau à lui.

**XXXX.**

Allongé dans son lit le brun ne dormait pas et regarda l'heure, minuit.

Il se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et sortit dans le couloir.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco dans laquelle il entra doucement, et silencieusement il s'approcha du lit.

Immobile il écouta un instant la respiration calme et régulière du blond, comme il s'y attendait il dormait profondément.

Rassuré il alluma la petite lampe de chevet, puis il s'assit sur le bord du matelas avec précaution et se pencha sur lui, là il l'observa amoureusement, il était si beau comme ça, si désarmant.

Tout doucement, du bout des doigts, il se mit à lui caresser le visage, lui chuchotant tendrement tous les mots d'amour qui lui venaient à l'esprit et qu'il brûlait de lui dire, et il eut le plaisir intense de voir naître un sourire de bien-être sur les lèvres de Draco tandis que tous ses traits se détendaient.

Harry l'admira et le caressa ainsi de longues minutes, puis il posa délicatement sa bouche sur la sienne, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le contact, avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce à regret.

**XXXX.**

Au matin Draco ouvrit les yeux à l'heure habituelle, 7 heures, et il s'étira longuement, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il avait dormit comme un bébé et se sentait en pleine forme.

Puis il fronça subitement les sourcils, le rêve qu'il avait fait durant la nuit lui revenait.

Il se souvenait de chaque seconde.

Harry était là, près de lui, il se souvenait aussi de ses caresses, il les sentait encore, de sa voix qui chuchotait des mots d'amour, si doux à ses oreilles, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, chaudes et si délicates.

C'était fou comme tout lui avait semblé si réaliste, et le pire était le bien-être total qu'il en avait ressentit, il avait aimé ce rêve qui l'avait enveloppé dans une douce chaleur réconfortante, il aurait voulut qu'il dure plus longtemps.

Il se redressa d'un bloc en position assise, tentant de refouler ces souvenirs gênants, et maintenant en colère contre lui-même il rejeta brusquement les couvertures et se leva, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser avoir une seconde fois?

Le visage devenu maussade il se prépara et descendit.

Dans le hall il vit Harry sortir du salon et lui sourire.

« Bonjour Draco, tu as fa...

« Non merci! Le coupa abruptement le blond qui sortit de la maison sans s'arrêter et surtout sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Le brun qui avait caché son sourire devant son air rébarbatif devint pensif, Draco devait certainement se rappeler de ce qu'il devait prendre pour un rêve, la dose de somnifère qu'il lui avait donné était faite pour qu'il s'en souvienne, alors sa colère était-elle tournée vers lui-même?

Le blond avait apprécié, ça Harry en était certain, il l'avait bien vu.

« S'en veut-il justement pour ça? Se demanda t-il...c'est bon ou mauvais signe?...c'est bon! Se rassura t-il...Adrian a raison, il refuse d'admettre ses sentiments, mais son inconscient lui ne peut pas les cacher.

Le sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

« Prépare toi à rêver toutes les nuits mon ange! Murmura t-il...je serais là jour et nuit.

Il passa la journée à attendre son retour, regardant les heures défiler avec lenteur, ne pensant qu'à Draco, il était son seul centre d'intérêt.

**XXXX.**

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent il ne se passa rien de particuliers, à part que Draco devint presque invisible, il passait la journée entière au siège social et ne rentrait que tard pour s'enfermer aussitôt dans le bureau.

Harry ne disait rien et se contentait de lui amenait son plateau.

Mais malgré tout leurs rapports évoluaient quand même, ils arrivaient à discuter, toujours au sujet du travail, et Harry s'aperçut que le blond ne le regardait plus droit dans les yeux, même quand ils parlaient Draco ne lui jetait que de brefs coup d'œil, la plupart du temps il gardait son regard rivé sur les éternels papiers qu'il tenait devant lui.

Et le blond avait une bonne raison pour ça, il avait peur que le brun ne puisse lire dans son regard le rêve qui le hantait, parce que chaque nuit il se répétait et il n'osait s'avouer qu'il avait presque hâte d'aller se coucher pour s'y plonger.

**XXXX.**

La quatrième nuit les choses devinrent plus sérieuses, Harry, qui devait contenir un désir de plus en plus exacerbé, abandonna le visage de Draco pour caresser doucement son torse, descendant presque malgré lui de plus en plus bas et se mordant la lèvre inférieure de frustration.

Puis ne voulant pas profiter de son sommeil il voulut arrêter, mais au moment où il allait s'écarter pour se lever une main se posa sur sa nuque et l'attira.

Le corps de Draco réagissait lui aussi et tout en étant dans les limbes, il lui était impossible d'en sortir avant quelques heures à cause de la potion, il gémit doucement son prénom en attirant le visage du brun vers le sien.

Harry, incapable de résister et le cœur proche de l'explosion, ne pu faire autrement que répondre au baiser, et quand l'autre main du blond se posa sur son érection il gémit à son tour.

Lentement et avec un plaisir intense il fit l'amour à Draco.

Il ne quitta le lit du blond que vers les quatre heures du matin, avec le regret de plus en plus vif de ne pas pouvoir rester dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Au matin il ne vit même pas Draco qui partit plus tôt que d'habitude.

Harry se consola en se disant que cela devait être à cause du contrat publicitaire, il savait que c'était ce matin qu'aurait lieu la signature définitive.

**XXXX.**

Dans la matinée au siège social, assit face à Draco, Adrian l'observait avec attention, son ami et patron lui semblait un peu nerveux aujourd'hui et ne pas avoir vraiment la tête à ce qu'il faisait, mais par contre physiquement ces derniers jours il était éclatant, il n'avait plus cet air fatigué et souvent renfrogné qu'il trainait depuis des mois.

« Tu sais que tu as l'air beaucoup plus en forme? Finit-il par dire...tu as l'air plus détendu et tu as aussi reprit un peu de poids, ça te fait pas de mal d'ailleurs...la cohabitation avec Harry te convient très bien, tu es heureux de vivre avec lui pas vrai?

Le blond, qui l'air complètement ailleurs, rangeait et dérangeait quelques papiers dans des dossiers, tressaillit et leva son regard sur lui.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Répliqua t-il en se rejetant d'un mouvement agacé en arrière dans son fauteuil, depuis un moment déjà une espèce de chaleur, dérangeante, l'avait envahit, depuis son réveil le souvenir de son rêve si réaliste de la nuit lui revenait sans cesse, le perturbant, et il fronça les sourcils en tentant de chasser ces réminiscences mal venues...le fils de notre annonceur publicitaire ne va pas tarder, n'oublies pas que nous devons l'emmener voir les dirigeables.

Adrian se mit à rire.

« Il n'est pas encore là alors n'essaies pas de noyer le poisson! S'amusa t-il...et réponds à ma question.

« C'est tellement idiot que ça ne mérite pas de réponse! Rétorqua sèchement Draco...alors changes de sujet!

L'appel de la secrétaire qui annonçait la visite attendue empêcha Adrian de riposter.

Dans le même temps un jeune homme entrait dans la pièce et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Draco, et tandis qu'il s'avançait Adrian ne pu que remarquer la lueur d'intérêt qui s'était allumée dans les yeux du nouveau venu.

« Aïe! Pensa t-il...un rival pour Harry.

**XXXX.**

Le soir venu Harry eut la surprise de voir rentrer Draco et Adrian accompagné d'un tiers, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blond foncés et au physique de rêve, mais apparemment dû à des stages réguliers dans de coûteux instituts de beauté parce qu'immédiatement tout lui sembla surfait et artificiel chez lui.

Il avait une attitude très sûre de lui, comme quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de toujours obtenir tout ce qu'il désire, et il fit un sourire aussi faux qu'éblouissant à Harry quand Draco les présenta l'un à l'autre.

Le brun apprit ainsi qu'il s'appelait John Andrews IIIième ou IVième du nom, ça Harry ne retint pas, et s'en moquait, qu'il était le fils, et le bras droit, du PDG de la grande firme qui voulait louer les deux dirigeables comme support publicitaire, et que c'était lui qui devait apposer sa signature sur le contrat.

Harry apprit aussi qu'il devait leur préparer un repas, à la toute dernière minute ce n'était pas une demande très réjouissante.

Un peu agacé mais prêt à tout pour Draco, le brun répondit avec le sourire que cela ne posait aucun problème.

Ceci dit le blond entraîna aussitôt John vers le bureau.

**XXXX.**

Adrian lui suivit Harry jusque dans la cuisine.

« Je croyais que Draco devait signer le contrat ce matin! Fit le brun en se tournant vers lui.

« Il n'a pas lâché Draco depuis qu'il est arrivé.

« Pourquoi? S'étonna Harry...quelque chose ne lui convient pas?

« Non, nous avons juste dû revoir quelques points que Draco avait oublié de rajouter...c'est bien la première fois que cela lui arrive d'ailleurs...mais rien qui ai posé problème, tout était déjà entendu, il ne restait plus qu'à montrer les dirigeables...en fait c'est plutôt que notre blond lui convient trop bien! Répondit Adrian en faisant une grimace.

Aussitôt le brun fronça les sourcils et son regard vert s'assombrit.

« Il est gay?

« C'est plutôt visible non? S'amusa le jeune homme...il a flashé sur notre beau blond et fait durer les choses depuis ce matin...il minaude et cherche à le séduire.

« Et...et comment il réagit? S'inquiéta Harry, envahit par la crainte et la jalousie.

« C'est difficile de savoir ce que pense Draco, mais à première vue je dirais que ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid! Fit Adrian qui eut un sourire en coin...je dois avouer que je me suis un peu incrusté entre eux toute la journée, et quand John l'a invité à aller dans un restaurant, pour parler affaire tranquillement d'après lui...on se demande lesquelles puisqu'il ne reste qu'à signer...bref, j'ai préféré intervenir en disant qu'ils seraient beaucoup mieux ici pour travailler, Draco a été tout de suite d'accord...il n'a pas l'air vraiment intéressé.

« Je l'espère! Murmura Harry, il était prêt à tout subir, mais pas ça.

« Au fait j'ai appelé un traiteur! Rajouta subitement Adrian...vu l'heure tardive à laquelle ça c'est décidé je me suis dit que tu n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de mettre les petits plats dans les grands comme on dit...en plus j'ignore si ta baguette sait cuisiner! Plaisanta t-il, puis faisant une petite moue contrite il rajouta... c'est de ma faute si tu as un invité forcé et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux prévoir pour pas que tu te retrouves embêté.

Le brun lui sourit avec reconnaissance et amusement.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et je t'en remercie...tu sais que tu es un ange?

« N'est-ce pas?...euh...ça te gêne pas si je me suis compté aussi dans ce repas?

« Tu es invité avec grand plaisir! Le rassura Harry qui le pensait...avec nous deux au milieu ce John III ou IV aura du mal à faire un numéro de charme à Draco.

« Exactement! Approuva Adrian avec entrain...bon je les rejoint...le traiteur ne devrait pas tarder à te livrer.

Harry le suivit des yeux en souriant tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce d'un pas guilleret, malgré sa jalousie du début il l'avait toujours trouvé sympathique, tout comme Ron qui ne l'avait pourtant vu qu'une seule fois, et maintenant il était heureux de sa présence et de l'amitié qui était née entre eux, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et sur qui on pouvait compter, c'était rare des personnes comme lui.

« Celle qu'il va épouser a beaucoup de chance! Se dit-il, tout en se demandant à quoi elle pouvait ressembler.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

C'était le traiteur.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je vous poste le chapitre juste avant de partir travailler et n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre.**

**Bisous à vous!**

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 14.**

**XXXX.**

Harry dressa une jolie table dans le coin salle à manger, plus pour faire honneur à Draco que pour l'invité dont il se foutait comme de sa première chaussette, puis il attendit qu'ils veuillent bien se montrer.

Ce qui ne tarda guère.

Il les invita d'abord à s'asseoir au salon et leur servit un apéritif avant de s'installer près d'Adrian sur le canapé.

Il resta silencieux, les autres parlant des dirigeables il n'intervint pas et sirota son verre, resservant en même temps ceux qui le désirait.

Au troisième verre John III ou IV fit dévier la conversation sur des sujets plus personnel.

« Draco j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais célibataire non? S'enquit-il en le couvant d'un regard de convoitise.

Le blond, debout près de la cheminée allumée, opina d'un simple mouvement de tête.

« Alors tous les deux vous êtes juste en cohabitation? S'enquit de nouveau John en regardant cette fois le brun, mais là sans lueur de convoitise dans les yeux...Harry, c'est bien ça ton nom?

Ce dernier qui fixait son verre leva les yeux sur lui.

« C'est ça! Répondit-il d'un ton très neutre...et on peut dire que nous cohabitons oui.

Le blond foncé eut un petit rire haut perché qui fit grincer les dents du brun.

« C'est pas très clair comme réponse.

« Harry m'héberge le temps que mon appartement soit prêt! Intervint Draco...rien de plus.

« Ah, d'accord! Fit John avec un petit air satisfait...c'est gentil de sa part.

Cette condescendance énerva Harry qui posa son verre sur la table basse et se leva.

« Ce n'est pas par gentillesse mais parce que je suis heureux de l'avoir ici, Draco et moi nous connaissons depuis très longtemps, il compte plus que tout à mes yeux et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il resterait ici pour toujours! Déclara t-il d'un ton net et son regard incisif planté dans celui du blond foncé, puis il se tourna brusquement vers le coin salle à manger...mais si nous passions à autre chose?... si ces messieurs veulent bien s'avancer! Continua t-il d'un ton devenu plus animé...la table est prête et le repas vous attend.

Ne sachant trop comment interpréter la première phrase du brun John préféra ne rien dire et lança un regard interrogateur vers Draco.

Ce dernier lui sourit, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention, et l'invita d'un geste de la main à se lever et à le suivre.

Agacé Harry les regarda s'assoir côte à côte.

Le repas fut une véritable torture pour lui, John III ou IV ne cessait de minauder et de lancer des œillades énamourées, que le brun trouvait écœurantes, en direction de Draco.

Le pire était que ce dernier ne faisait rien pour le décourager, il est vrai qu'il ne faisait rien non plus pour l'encourager, mais c'était suffisant pour faire enrager Harry qui jetait des regards meurtriers au blond foncés, que celui-ci ne voyait même pas tellement il était prit dans sa fascination pour Draco.

Heureusement qu'Adrian était là, il animait la conversation et empêcha qu'un meurtre se produise effectivement.

A un moment Draco qui avait posé sa fourchette laissa sa main à plat sur la table, et tout en lui posant une question John la recouvrit de la sienne, en caressant légèrement le dos de son pouce.

Tandis qu'il se crispait brusquement les yeux verts d'Harry étincelèrent de colère et de jalousie, et Adrian réagit avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il le sentait à bout.

« Draco passe-moi le sel s'il te plait.

Le blond libéra sa main droite et saisit la salière qui se trouvait à côté, il la lui tendit puis reprit sa fourchette et se remit à manger, comme si de rien n'était, comme si il ne voyait rien de ce qui ce passait.

Harry se détendit légèrement, mais il avait peur, pourquoi Draco ne repoussait-il pas clairement les avances de l'intrus? Était-il tenté malgré tout?

Il chercha à croiser le regard gris, mais ce dernier le fuyait, refusant tout contact.

En réalité le blond avait tout à fait conscience de l'état d'esprit d'Harry, et il s'amusait beaucoup de la jalousie que le brun cachait à peine, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne repoussait pas vraiment John, sans vouloir l'encourager non plus puisqu'il ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, mais ça il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'en rende compte.

C'était dérangeant de le reconnaître mais la possessivité dont faisait preuve le brun à son égard ne le fâchait pas, au contraire il en tirait de la satisfaction, ça lui plaisait.

**XXXX.**

La soirée s'étira en longueur, mortelle pour Harry, mais enfin arriva le moment où John III ou IV prit congés.

Et Harry s'affola quand il l'entendit demander à Draco si ça ne le gênait pas de le raccompagner jusqu'à son hôtel.

« Ce sera pas possible Draco il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important! Intervint-il rapidement, espérant le retenir de partir il avait dit la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

« Je vais m'occuper de raccompagner notre invité! Rajouta aussitôt Adrian qui se reçut un sourire lumineux de gratitude de la part du brun et un regard furieux de la part du blond foncé.

« « Je suis désolé! dit Draco à ce dernier...mais Adrian a une voiture, pas moi, et ce sera mieux qu'un taxi.

John n'osa pas insister mais juste avant de sortir il se retourna.

« Je t'appelle demain d'accord?

« Si tu veux! Répondit négligemment le blond.

**XXXX.**

Une fois seuls Draco qui savait très bien que le brun n'avait rien à lui dire, il avait très bien comprit qu'il n'avait dit ça que pour l'empêcher de partir avec John, se dirigea vers l'escalier mais Harry l'arrêta en le prenant par le bras.

« Est-ce qu'il te plait?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Répliqua le blond en se dégageant et en se dirigeant de nouveau vers l'escalier.

« Ne fais pas ça ! S'écria le brun...tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, alors ne me fait pas ça s'il te plait!

Draco s'arrêta net et se retourna, sourcils froncés.

« Moi je t'ai dit que je t'aimais? S'exclama t-il d'un air perplexe et un peu soupçonneux...et quand ça je te prie?

Harry se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise et baissa la tête, il avait parlé trop vite mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, il était inutile de mentir Draco finirait par comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Euh...la...la nuit dernière! Souffla t-il en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

« La nuit dernière? Répéta lentement le blond sans comprendre, puis un certain souvenir revint à sa mémoire et la lumière se fit, son esprit vif fit rapidement le rapprochement...ce n'était pas un rêve n'est-ce pas?

« Non...c'était bien réel! Souffla de nouveau Harry sans lever la tête.

« Et toutes les autres nuits aussi je suppose? Fit Draco d'un ton étrangement dénué de toute colère qui fit lever la tête au brun.

« Euh...oui! Dit-il doucement, intrigué par le calme surprenant du blond, ce manque de réaction le laissait un peu perplexe mais aussi un peu rassuré il continua les joues rouges...je t'ai donné tous les soirs une certaine dose de potion somnifère, juste assez pour te maintenir dans les limbes et que tu crois que tout ce qui se passait était dans tes rêves...j'espérais que ça t'aiderait à admettre tes sentiments pour moi...tu sais hier soir je n'ai pas voulut profiter de toi, même si j'en mourrais d'envie je n'aurais jamais pu agir ainsi envers toi...mais...

Il se tu, ne sachant comment dire la suite parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il croit, connaissant sa susceptibilité, qu'il cherchait à le rendre responsable, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, mais Draco le fit à sa place.

« C'est moi qui t'ai provoqué, je t'ai ramené à moi, je t'ai embrassé et je t'ai caressé...c'est de ma faute, je me souviens très bien.

Harry fit non de la tête et lui sourit tendrement.

«Il n'y a aucune faute là-dedans Draco, nous nous aimons c'est tout...tu te souviens de me l'avoir dit? Demanda t-il avec espoir.

Le blond ne répondit pas, il le fixa quelques secondes, comme si il n'avait pas comprit ou entendu la question, puis il fit brusquement volte face et grimpa rapidement les escaliers.

**XXXX.**

Une fois dans sa chambre Draco se déshabilla lentement, il s'étonnait lui-même et ne se comprenait pas, il ne ressentait aucune colère envers Harry au sujet de la potion, pourtant il aurait dû, mais non, il ne lui en voulait même pas.

La seule chose qu'il ressentait c'était la contrariété de savoir qu'il ne rêverait pas cette nuit, c'était si agréable.

Brusquement il s'assit sur son lit en réalisant à quel point ce qu'il venait de penser était stupide, d'abord parce que ce n'étaient pas des rêves, ensuite parce qu'il lui suffirait de faire un simple geste vers le brun pour qu'ils se reproduisent, toutes ses nuits pourraient être des cocons de chaleur, de tendresse et d'amour si il le désirait, Harry n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour les lui faire revivre à volonté.

Puis subitement il repensa à la dernière question du brun et une sorte d'effroi l'envahit.

Oui...oui il s'en souvenait...il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait...il le lui avait réellement dit!

Cette fois la colère le prit, contre lui-même, et avec une sorte de hargne il se glissa entre ses draps.

« C'est faux, c'est faux, c'est faux...

Marmonna t-il à l'infini.

Puis une voix étouffée, venue de l'autre côté de la porte, lui fit tendre l'oreille.

**XXXX.**

Harry resta un long moment silencieux, debout devant la porte de la chambre de Draco, il avait une envie folle d'entrer et de se jeter sur lui, de lui crier une fois de plus son amour et de le secouer un peu par la même occasion.

Mais il n'en fit rien et ne chercha pas à entrer, il connaissait trop bien le caractère ombrageux et contrariant du blond, il ne parviendrait à rien par la force avec lui, il ne ferait que le braquer un peu plus, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait lui dire, c'était important pour le blond il le savait Adrian le lui avait dit, mais ça lui était sortit de l'esprit.

« Draco?...tu m'écoutes?

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à une réponse et continua.

« Je voudrais te parler de Vic...celui qui devait venir s'installer ici...je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup à son sujet et que ton manque de confiance est dû pour une bonne partie à cette histoire...il faut que tu sache que je ne souhaitais pas vraiment vivre avec lui et que je n'en étais pas amoureux, comment est ce que j'aurais pu l'être? Il n'y avait que toi dans mon cœur...mais j'ai cru qu'il m'aiderait à t'oublier, évidemment comme d'habitude je me suis trompé...tu dois comprendre une chose Draco à ce moment-là j'étais persuadé que tu ne m'aimais pas et crois-moi j'en ai souffert, je pensais à toi sans arrêt...

Il posa avec lassitude son front contre le battant, il aurait dû s'arrêter là, mais il avait tellement besoin de s'expliquer, il désirait tant se faire comprendre qu'il continua..

« Tu sais tu as gagné je souffre encore plus maintenant...c'est difficile de te savoir si proche, d'avoir le bonheur à portée de main et de voir que tu nous le refuse, même si je te connais suffisamment pour comprendre ce que tu ressens et que je suis prêt à tout , c'est dur à vivre...j'ai toujours aimé ce côté si fier qui te caractérise, il fait partie de toi...mais là il ne sert qu'à nous faire souffrir autant l'un que l'autre...tu ne pense pas qu'on a fait assez d'erreurs comme ça tous les deux?...je t'aime, je t'aime à un point que je ne peux même pas décrire et je souhaiterais plus que tout effacer ces quelques mois...revenir en arrière jusqu'à ce matin-là...je voulais juste que notre liaison devienne sérieuse sans savoir comment te le dire, et finalement je me dis que j'aurais carrément dû te demander de m'épouser ce jour-là...au moins ça aurait eut le mérite d'être clair, tu aurais su que je t'aimais et nous aurions peut-être pu enfin nous parler tous les deux... oui, j'aurais dû oser faire ça au lieu de chercher à te pousser à bout pour savoir ce que toi tu ressentais pour moi...tu es incapable d'exprimer tes sentiments ça aussi j'aurais dû le savoir, pourtant tu as acheté cette maison pour nous, tu as changé l'emplacement de tes bureaux...tu as fait beaucoup plus que moi à cette époque et je m'en veut tellement de n'avoir rien su voir, je t'ai fait du mal pour rien...pardon pour tout ça, je ne pensais qu'à moi...tu m'aimais et je n'ai pas su te comprendre, ça me met en rage contre moi-même quand j'y repense.

L'émotion lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et il tapa doucement du plat de la main contre la porte.

« Dis-moi la vérité Draco, est-ce que cette situation te satisfait?...est-ce que le fait qu'on se déchire te rend vraiment heureux?

**XXXX.**

Draco, qui écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, ferma les yeux en serrant les paupières, il était remué par tout ce que venait de dire Harry pourtant il ne répondit pas.

Non il n'était pas heureux pensa t-il, et savoir que le brun souffrait ne lui apportait finalement pas la satisfaction à laquelle il s'attendait, en fait il n'en tirait absolument aucune, à dire vrai quelques fois quand il le regardait, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il sentait son cœur se serrer en voyant de la tristesse dans ses yeux, et en y réfléchissant bien même ses idées de vengeance lui semblait maintenant totalement absurdes.

Il était même prêt à admettre qu'il ne le détestait pas tant que ça, mais il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, il s'y refusait parce qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable, il avait vécu si longtemps dans la rancœur que c'était difficile de passer par dessus.

« Draco?

La voix du brun lui fit ouvrir les yeux et après un instant d'hésitation il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« La réponse à tes deux questions est non! Fit-il à travers le battant...et...et on va dire que j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré en te disant que je te haïssais, mais c'est tout...maintenant laisses-moi tranquille et va te coucher.

De l'autre côté Harry sourit et recula, son cœur battait fort et il était remplit d'un nouvel espoir, la réponse que venait de lui faire Draco semblait bien anodine, mais le connaissant il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il venait de faire un grand pas, qu'il le veuille ou non il s'amadouait.

« Bonne nuit mon ange! Lui dit-il sans insister plus.

Là ce fut le cœur du blond qui s'emballa, « Mon ange », c'était fou comme cela lui paru doux à entendre.

Jamais Harry ne l'avait appelé comme ça, avant il ne lui donnait jamais de surnom affectueux, pas plus que lui ne le faisait d'ailleurs, et il venait de le dire d'une façon si particulière, si tendre, si...intime, il ne voyait pas d'autre mot pour le définir, que cela le remua plus que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant, puis, sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, ce fut une profonde tristesse et une sensation de mal-être qui émergea.

Lentement il retourna dans son lit, il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait aussi malheureux subitement, mais il était à deux doigts des larmes et pour les contenir il fit le vide dans son esprit en fermant les yeux, il eut du mal à chasser toutes ses pensées mais il finit par s'endormir.

**XXXX.**

Vers les dix heures du matin Adrian qui était assit à son bureau leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Vous pourriez frap...! allait-il protester, mais il s'interrompit et un grand sourire illumina son visage en voyant celui qui s'avançait.

« Blaise! S'exclama t-il avec une surprise joyeuse, tout en se levant pour aller vers lui.

« En personne! Plaisanta ce dernier...et de retour de vacances depuis hier soir.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**XXXX.**

**Chapitre 15.**

**XXXX.**

Blaise et Adrian se donnèrent une accolade affectueuse en riant puis s'écartèrent.

« Dis donc ça faisait longtemps, et t'as l'air en pleine forme! Constata ce dernier en le détaillant...tu serais pas un peu amoureux toi?.

« Pas qu'un peu! Confirma le Serpentard dont les yeux sombres pétillaient de bonheur.

« Tu me racontes? Demanda Adrian avec curiosité tout en le faisant asseoir sur l'une des chaises devant son bureau, lui prenant l'autre.

Sans se faire prier Blaise lui parla de Ron.

« Je me souviens de lui, à la pâtisserie! S'exclama le jeune homme qui sourit...le meilleurs ami de Harry, c'est sûrement quelqu'un de bien...je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde!

« Merci...Draco est là?

« Oui mais il est occupé pour l'instant...un certain John à trouvé que le téléphone n'était pas suffisant et s'est pointé à son bureau.

Au ton de sa voix et à l'expression de son visage Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« On dirait que ce John ne te plait pas beaucoup...c'est qui?

« Le fils du PDG d'une grosse boîte avec qui nous sommes en affaire, mais lui c'est plus Draco qui l'intéresse que l'affaire.

« Où est le problème? S'étonna le Serpentard...notre beau blond saura très bien le remettre à sa place, ce John n'a aucune chance, surtout qu'il est maintenant avec Harry.

Adrian soupira.

« J'ai l'impression que tu es mal renseigné à ce sujet...tu n'as pas vu Draco depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas?

« En effet, les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eut de lui c'est Harry qui me les a données, et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit Draco et lui s'étaient remit ensembles et tout allait bien...

Il se tu brusquement pour scruter avec attention le visage d'Adrian qui venait de faire une grimace.

« …...ce n'est pas le cas c'est ça? Reprit le Serpentard qui rajouta avec autorité...racontes!

**XXXX.**

Debout devant la baie vitrée de son bureau Draco observait la rue en dessous sans la voir.

John venait de partir, déçu et cachant mal sa colère.

Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne l'intéressait pas et le jeune homme l'avait mal prit, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non.

Draco se dit que peut-être il allait même perdre le contrat, puis il haussa les épaules, à vrai dire il s'en moquait, ce n'était pas les offres qui manquaient..

Pour la première ce n'était pas le travail qui primait sur tout, il ne cessait de penser à Harry et le reste était secondaire.

Il ne l'avait pas vu ce matin, il était partit tôt exprès pour ne pas le rencontrer, il n'avait eut aucune envie de croiser son regard, il se sentait trop perdu pour ça, il ne savait plus où il en était et n'était même plus capable d'analyser ses propres sentiments.

Il soupira, il aurait eut le cœur et l'esprit plus tranquille si il n'avait pas accepté de revenir dans cette maison, puis cette pensée lui fit secouer la tête, c'était faux, le souvenir d'Harry l'aurait pourchassé, il n'avait jamais cessé de le pourchasser.

Que devait-il faire?

Il entendit deux coups donnés contre la porte avant qu'elle s'ouvre, mais il ne se retourna pas pensant que c'était sa secrétaire.

« C'est comme ça qu'on accueille un vieil ami? Lança une voix qui le fit se retourner d'un bloc, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Blaise! Murmura t-il envahit par une joie intense à sa vue, et il se rendit compte à quel point son ami lui avait manqué.

Ce dernier s'avança vivement jusqu'à lui et le saisit dans ses bras, le serrant fort.

« Espèce de tête de mule! Le gronda t-il affectueusement...tu m'as manqué tu sais, et je suis venu te mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Draco s'écarta pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

« Au sujet d'Harry et toi...je viens d'avoir une petite discussion avec Adrian, il m'a tout dit.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter! Soupira le blond qui eut pourtant un petit sourire...une vraie nounou celui-là.

« Oui et heureusement qu'il est là! Approuva Blaise qui planta son regard bien droit dans le sien...bon alors c'est quoi cette soi-disant haine que tu aurais pour Harry?

Gêné Draco détourna le regard en allant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« Te mêles pas de ça Blaise.

« Oh que si je vais m'en mêler parce que j'y crois pas une seconde à cette haine...à ta souffrance oui.

« Peu importe! Répliqua le blond d'un ton peu engageant...je ne l'aime plus ça c'est sûr.

« Ben voyons! S'amusa Blaise...c'est pour ça que tu t'es débrouillé pour t'incruster chez lui.

« C'était pour me venger! Protesta Draco en le fusillant du regard.

« Te venger de quoi?...de ta souffrance? Alors cela veut dire que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour lui...si tu ne l'aimais vraiment plus tu n'aurais eut aucune envie de te venger, à quoi cela aurait-il servit? Il te serais plutôt devenu indifférent, tu serais passé à autre chose et tu aurais eut d'autres amants...tu veux bien me rappeler depuis quand tu es seul?

« Blaise je sens que tu vas m'énerver!

« Regardes les choses en face! Continua imperturbablement ce dernier...tu lui en veut ça c'est vrai mais pourquoi?

Il se tu pour laisser à Draco l'occasion de répondre mais le blond gardant le silence il reprit:

« Parce que tu ne lui pardonnes toujours pas son abandon, pour toi c'est une trahison, mais tu l'aimais avant et tu l'aimes toujours autant maintenant, seulement avec ta satanée fierté ça tu refuses de l'avouer...ta soi-disant haine n'existe pas mais l'admettre c'est pour toi une faiblesse.

« Question fierté tu peux parler toi! Attaqua le blond.

« Non moi je l'ai mise de côté et je suis heureux de l'avoir fait...quand j'ai avoué mon amour à Ron celui que je croyais qu'il aimait était là aussi, ce n'était pas facile pour moi tu peux me croire, mais je l'ai fait...et maintenant je suis H.E.U.R.E.U.X... à quoi elle sert la fierté si c'est pour perdre celui qu'on aime?

« Tu es avec Ronald Weasley? S'exclama Draco en ouvrant des yeux stupéfaits.

« Oui, tu n'étais pas au courant?

« Non, personne ne m'en a rien dit.

« Maintenant tu le sais, alors pour en revenir à ton histoire va voir Harry et dis lui la vérité tout de suite...pour le moment Ron est à la recherche d'un appartement pour Devon et son frère...je t'expliquerais plus tard...mais ce soir nous comptons passer vous voir, Ron est persuadé qu'Harry nage dans le bonheur et je veux que ce soit exactement ça qu'il voit quand nous viendrons, je refuse qu'il soit déçu et malheureux pour son ami, il s'en voudrait trop de l'avoir laissé...est-ce que tu as compris?

« J'ai du trav...

« Adrian s'en occupera très bien! Le coupa Blaise d'un ton sans réplique avant de rajouter d'un ton adoucit...Harry a peut-être fait des erreurs mais il est amoureux de toi et l'a toujours été, tu ne crois pas que c'est ça le plus important?...aller rentres chez toi.

Tout ce que venait de dire son ami avait trouvé un écho en Draco, c'était tout ce qu'il était à deux doigts d'admettre depuis la veille au soir mais l'entendre dire par Blaise lui donnait plus de consistance.

Mais ce fut surtout sa dernière phrase qui fut décisive...'Rentres chez toi'...oui, cette maison où se trouvait Harry c'était son chez lui, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait achetée, pour eux deux, il en avait rêvé.

Le brun lui avait dit la même chose quand il était venu le chercher à l'appartement, mais à ce moment-là il était trop remonté, là, maintenant et dit de la part de Blaise ça changeait tout, ce fut comme un électrochoc.

Ce dernier qui le fixait, attendant une réponse, commença à s'impatienter.

« Draco?

« Dis à Adrian que je prends ma journée! Repondit le blond qui se leva et sortit rapidement du bureau.

« Il en sera ravit! Sourit Blaise qui quitta le bureau à son tour pour se rendre dans celui du jeune homme.

**XXXX.**

Sur le seuil de la maison Draco s'arrêta quelques instants, son cœur battait vite et il angoissait, il essayait de préparer des phrases dans sa tête pour s'expliquer et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais lui qui avait pourtant la parole facile habituellement, n'arrivait même pas à en aligner deux qui soient cohérentes.

Il aimait Harry, il ne se le cachait plus, mais il n'était pas si facile d'effacer d'un seul coup des mois de souffrance et de rancœur, ça restait là tapit au fond de lui, c'était comme si ça le verrouillait à l'intérieur et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Une sorte de peur l'empêchait de s'ouvrir totalement, alors comment expliquer tout ça à la personne quand on arrivait déjà pas à se l'expliquer à soi-même?

« Un peu de courage! Se dit-il en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte tout en respirant profondément pour tenter de se détendre.

Pétri d'appréhension il entra sans bruit et se dirigea, tout aussi silencieusement, vers le salon où il pensait trouver Harry, ce qui fut le cas.

Le brun était assit sur le canapé, et l'air perdu dans ses pensées il avait le regard rivé sur les flammes de la cheminée, il songeait à la veille au soir, à sa déclaration et à la phrase de Draco, il se demandait si cela allait modifier quelque chose dans leur relation et attendait le soir avec impatience.

Les heures étaient si longues jusqu'au retour du blond.

Draco s'avança et le vit tressaillir et ouvrir de grands yeux tandis qu'il tournait son regard vers lui.

« Draco? S'étonna t-il en le voyant s'arrêter devant lui...comment ça se fait que tu sois là?...quelque chose ne va pas?s'inquiéta t-il.

Debout devant lui le blond ne répondit pas, il le fixa quelques secondes puis brusquement il s'agenouilla en se glissant entre ses jambes, passant ses bras autour de la taille du brun qui dû creuser les reins pour le laisser faire.

« Harry...! commença Draco, la joue posée contre la poitrine de ce dernier...je...

Il se tu, brusquement muet, rien ne voulait sortir, il avait espéré y arriver mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas parler, il ressentait très fort mais ne pouvait l'exprimer, il l'aimait mais malgré tout il y avait encore trop de traces en lui pour le lui dire, ça bloquait encore, c'était trop difficile et il espéra juste que le brun le comprenne.

Harry, un peu surprit sur le coup, mit quelques secondes pour réaliser et dans le même temps il comprit très bien ce qui se passait chez le blond, il l'entoura amoureusement de ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux d'une main.

« Ne dis rien si tu ne peux pas! Lui murmura t-il en déposant de petits baisers sur sa tête...ce n'est pas grave, prends tout ton temps j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut, ça viendra quand tu auras reprit entièrement confiance en moi...je sais que c'est difficile pour toi...je suis heureux que tu sois là et peu importe si tu ne peux pas encore me le dire, moi je pourrais te le répéter à l'infini, je t'aime.

Le cœur du brun battait fort, il était en fait fou de joie, enfin Draco acceptait et si il ne voulait pas parler dans l'immédiat il ne chercherait pas à le pousser, le blond le ferait quand il se sentirait prêt.

Mais subitement une légère crainte se glissa en lui et quand Draco leva la tête pour le regarder il saisit son visage entre ses mains, le détaillant amoureusement malgré cette crainte visible dans ses yeux verts qui plongèrent dans le beau regard gris.

« Je voudrais juste savoir une chose! Lui murmura t-il...nous deux on se quittera plus n'est-ce pas?...tu me laissera pas?

Le blond, dont les traits étaient légèrement tendus, fit lentement non de la tête et Harry lui sourit tendrement en lui caressant délicatement les joues de ses pouces.

« Souris-moi mon ange, même sans parole notre amour me convient, parce que maintenant je sais.

« J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça! Souffla quand même Draco qui sourit enfin...mon ange!

Le brun se pencha sur lui avec un petit sourire taquin.

« Tu as la beauté des anges...un peu moins le caractère, mais c'est ce que tu es qui a fait que je suis tombé amoureux et pour rien au monde je voudrais que tu sois différent, tu es unique mon amour.

Et leurs bouches s'unirent.

Leur premier véritable baiser, sans arrière-pensée, sans aucun doute ni peur, ils n'y exprimaient que leur amour et s'y fondirent.

Sans qu'ils se séparent le blond se redressa et suivit le mouvement tandis qu'Harry se renversait sur sur le canapé.

Allongés l'un sur l'autre leur baiser s'enfiévra, enflammant leurs sens.

Ils se désiraient tellement que plus rien d'autre n'exista.

**XXXX.**

Quand Ron et Blaise arrivèrent ils trouvèrent un couple heureux, et ni Harry ni Draco ne firent allusion à ce qui c'était véritablement passé entre eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait raviver des souvenirs aussi récents que désagréables, l'avenir était plus souriant.

Le brun pensa simplement que plus tard il en parlerait à son ami, quand il serait capable d'en rire.

Par contre Blaise, qui lui non plus ne fit aucune allusion, raconta le début de sa liaison avec Ron au blond et ce dernier en ri bien volontiers, imaginer la tête du rouquin allant s'offrir les services d'un acteur était trop drôle.

« Et maintenant nous l'avons prit sous notre aile! Conclut Blaise...enfin nous les avons prit sous notre aile.

« Comment ça? Demanda curieusement Harry assit sur le canapé et tout contre Draco.

« Et bien hier en rentrant j'ai voulut aller lui régler le reste de ce que je lui devait! Expliqua le rouquin...et là j'ai apprit que Devon et son frère allait être mis à la rue de l'appartement minable qu'ils habitaient...ils sont seuls au monde, c'est Devon qui a élevé son petit frère Lucas, il est très doué pour les études mais ça coûte cher, c'est pour ça que Devon accepte tout les boulots qu'on veut bien lui donner, malheureusement c'est pas suffisant et il ne parvenait même plus à payer le loyer...

« Alors Ron a décidé de jouer la bonne fée! Le coupa Blaise en lui souriant amoureusement...ou au père noël, comme vous voulez.

« On a largement assez d'argent pour nous deux! Fit le rouquin en haussant les épaules, pour lui l'argent n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance et l'amasser juste pour le plaisir d'en avoir de plus en plus ne l'intéressait pas, si l'argent ne servait pas à rendre heureux autour de soi à quoi bon en avoir autant?...alors pourquoi ne pas aider une personne qui le mérite? Continua t-il...c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et de gentil, Lucas pourra étudier sans soucis et Devon pourra se consacrer à sa carrière...aujourd'hui on a trouvé un appartement dans un bon quartier et je l'ai fait s'inscrire dans un cours d'art dramatique...si vous aviez vu leurs regard après tout ça! Sourit Ron...je crois que c'est la première fois de leur vie que quelqu'un s'intéresse vraiment à eux et ils me voient comme le frère aîné en qui ils peuvent avoir confiance.

« Ça m'étonne pas de toi! Fit Harry en souriant affectueusement à son ami.

« Tu n'es pas trop jaloux Blaise? S'amusa Draco.

« Non! Répondit ce dernier...d'abord Devon est hétéro et surtout …...

Là il tourna son regard vers le rouquin, un regard si plein d'amour que Ron se sentit tout remué.

« Si ça te rend heureux de les aider, ça me convient parfaitement...moi ce qui me rend heureux c'est que toi tu le sois.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer toi! Murmura le rouquin.

**XXXX.**

**A bientôt!**

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et que celles qui n'ont pas eut de réponse m'excuse, j'ai eut un petit problème d'ordi lol, je rigole mais franchement c'était emmerdant!**

**Excusez-moi!**

**XXXX.**

Chapitre 16.

**XXXX.**

Un peu plus tard ce fut Adrian qui se présenta à la porte, et pour la première fois accompagné de sa fiancée, le mariage avait lieu dans à peine quelques jours et il souhaitait la leur présenter, sans compter la curiosité qu'il éprouvait de voir son patron enfin réunit à celui qu'il aimait.

La jeune femme, très jolie, fut très rapidement appréciée, elle était la réplique féminine de son futur époux, elle possédait le même charme si charismatique, la même gentillesse, et avait le rire facile.

Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu deux personnes aussi bien assortit, et ils paraissaient si tranquillement sûrs de leur amour qu'il se dit que ce devait être la raison pour laquelle Adrian semblait toujours si heureux et si à l'aise dans sa peau, il avait vraiment trouvé sa moitié, ils formaient un couple superbe.

Ainsi tous assit au salon ils passèrent une soirée très agréable, la conversation, animée, portant sur les préparatifs de la cérémonie, Ron et Harry étant bien entendu invités aussi.

**XXXX.**

En début octobre, le matin du jour où devait avoir lieu cette cérémonie, et alors qu'ils se préparaient dans leur chambre, Harry, déjà vêtu, détaillait Draco avec admiration tandis qu'il achevait de s'habiller..

Il ne portait pourtant qu'un costume très classique de couloir noire, mais il le trouvait d'une beauté à couper le souffle tellement cela lui allait bien, et à cet instant il se dit que c'est à leur propre mariage qu'il aurait aimé se rendre.

Malheureusement Draco ne se sentait toujours pas capable de lui exprimer ses sentiments, et il savait que si il lui faisait sa demande maintenant il le mettrait mal à l'aise, c'était trop tôt, le blond devait pouvoir donner sa réponse en étant sûr et certain de lui-même, sans qu'il y ait une seule ombre ou un seul doute, et pour cela il devait d'abord se sentir totalement en confiance et libéré du passé.

Il se tu donc en se disant que ce n'était que partie remise et s'avança pour le saisir dans ses bras et l'embrasser longuement, il s'embrassèrent avec tellement de fougue qu'ils durent se rhabiller un moment plus tard, en riant et à toute vitesse pour éviter d'être en retard.

Ce fut une journée très réussie, et comme cadeau de mariage le blond fit d'Adrian son associé en lui offrant des parts dans son entreprise, c'était mérité et le jeune homme en fut fou de joie.

Pour Draco cela l'arrangeait aussi beaucoup, il le savait tout à fait capable de diriger et de prendre les bonnes décisions, en laissant complètement les commandes à Adrian il pourrait ainsi passer plus de temps avec Harry sans crainte pour sa boîte.

**XXXX.**

De son côté Harry s'intéressa d'ailleurs vraiment aux affaires de Draco, ce dernier, ravit de voir son intérêt, répondait avec patience et même amusement à toutes ses questions, ainsi petit à petit il en comprit parfaitement le fonctionnement et il se prit au jeu.

Tous les soirs le blond pu lui parler des problèmes qu'il avait ou de ses projets et ils avaient de longues discussions, Harry écoutant surtout, mais quand le blond lui demandait son avis il en ressentait une immense satisfaction.

Pourtant le brun émettait souvent des idées assez farfelues qui faisaient éclater de rire Draco et Adrian, celui-ci passant souvent le soir, mais il arrivait aussi que cela aiguille ces deux derniers qui se mettaient à réfléchir et en tirent quelque chose de tout à fait réalisable, quand cela arrivait c'était la béatitude totale pour Harry qui restait ensuite muet, se contentant de les écouter développer son idée et ne quittant pas le blond des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, il adorait quand il s'enflammait subitement pour une de ses idées, ses yeux gris étincelaient et lui il se retenait avec peine pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, Draco était littéralement renversant quand il s'animait ainsi.

Il l'aimait à la folie.

Il l'accompagnait aussi très souvent quand le blond devait se rendre hors de Londres pour visiter l'une ou l'autre des trois usines qu'il possédait dans d'autres villes, dans ces cas-là au lieu de n'y passer que la journée, comme l'aurait fait Draco en étant seul, ils y restaient à chaque fois deux ou trois jours, sortant dans de petits restaurants et visitant ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant, c'était comme de petites escapades en amoureux une fois le travail terminé.

Harry adorait ces sortes de petites vacances.

Pourtant Draco ne lui disait toujours pas 'Je t'aime'.

Il savait bien que c'était le cas, c'était visible dans tous les gestes du blond envers lui, mais se l'entendre dire était différent, et puis tant que Draco ne parviendrait pas à prononcer ces trois petits mots c'est que le passé le bloquait encore quelque part, la confiance totale n'était pas encore là

**XXXX.**

Ron passant régulièrement le voir, Harry fit aussi connaissance de Devon et de son jeune frère qu'il apprécia immédiatement pour leur gentillesse et leur simplicité, et il fut bien d'accord avec son ami pour reconnaitre que le jeune acteur était une véritable bombe.

« Il doit faire des ravages partout où il passe! Pensa t-il.

Il le dit un soir au rouquin venu avec Blaise, ils venaient régulièrement dîner avec eux, et il vit, avec surprise et un plaisir certain, un éclat jaloux s'allumer dans les yeux gris, alors que le blond avait lui-même dit peu avant qu'il le trouvait sympathique et d'une rare beauté, ce qui lui avait déclenché à lui aussi une bouffée de jalousie qu'il avait rapidement réfréner parce que stupide.

« Mais pour moi mon ange c'est toi le plus beau! Lui glissa t-il à l'oreille, après s'être penché sur sa chaise, sous le regard amusé de Blaise.

« Jaloux Draco? S'amusa ce dernier.

« Non, enfin pas vraiment! Reconnut le blond qui glissa une main dans celle d'Harry et entrelaça leurs doigts... de toute manière j'ai confiance.

Le brun serra fort sa main, ému et heureux, enfin il avait regagné sa confiance.

« Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi! Lui souffla t-il, espérant que bientôt ce serait suivit de la petite phrase tant attendue.

Il n'attendait que ça pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait de plus en plus les lèvres.

**XXXX.**

Les semaines passant se fut bientôt noël.

Harry avait prévu de faire un repas de fête chez eux, et il avait invité Blaise et Ron, bien entendu, qui seraient accompagnés de Devon et son frère, ainsi qu'Adrian et sa femme.

Tous étaient d'ailleurs venus un après-midi pour l'aider à décorer un immense sapin qui trônait maintenant dans le salon, brillant de milles feux.

Et en ce matin du 24 décembre le pied de l'arbre était recouvert de cadeaux aussi divers que variés que chacun avait amené la veille.

Il était tôt et Harry et Draco, qui devait se rendre à son bureau, venaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner que le brun préparait tous les matins, il éprouvait du plaisir à le faire.

Le blond qui avait terminé se leva et se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser.

« Je serais là à midi! Lui dit-il.

« Tu as intérêt où je viens te chercher! Le prévint le brun avec un sourire, il savait qu'une fois plongé dans son travail Draco avait tendance à oublier les heures qui passaient.

« Promit! Fit le blond.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte puis arrivé là il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Harry?

Le brun qui avait commencé à débarrasser la table leva les yeux vers lui.

« Oui?

« Je t'aime!

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa aussitôt, c'était si bon d'entendre ces quelques mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, mais pourtant il ne bougea pas, le fixant simplement avec des yeux brillants de joie et de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange...tu veux m'épouser?

La demande qu'il rêvait de lui faire avait littéralement fusée, sur un ton vibrant d'espoir.

Le blond sourit, son cœur battait aussi fort et vite que celui d'Harry et ses yeux s'illuminèrent autant que les siens, mais lui non plus ne bougea pas de place.

« Oui je veux t'épouser...à tout à l'heure!

Et il sortit pour de bon.

Seul le brun se laissa tomber assit sur le canapé, il avait envie de rire, de chanter et il se retint de pousser un hurlement de joie.

Le blond venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux avant l'heure, et il était sur un petit nuage.

Bientôt ils seraient mariés, liés encore plus étroitement l'un à l'autre, un mariage c'était comme un pour toujours...ça c'était le bonheur!

Dans sa tête il se mit à rêver au moment où ils se diraient oui, et commença à penser aux préparatifs.

**XXXX.**

Draco ferma la porte derrière lui et s'arrêta sur le perron, il faisait très froid dehors, le ciel était couvert de gros nuages noirs et il tombait une pluie glaciale, mais lui il n'y prêta aucune attention, il souriait.

Il était heureux et irradiait de chaleur intérieurement, pour lui cette journée était absolument splendide.

**XXXX.**

**FIN.**

**Merci à vous d'avoir encore suivit cette histoire.**

**Vous êtes géniales les filles.**

**Bisous!**


End file.
